Crescenzo's Academy
by LayDCardinal
Summary: AU Harry didn't stay a Potter for long after left on the Dursley's doorstep. At Crescenzo's Harry Kyler is at the top of his game. He's no where near a searching Dumbledore, or a veela looking for his mate. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize or think you might recognize is mine.

Warning: Veela plot is popular and I wasn't going to write one, but while I had writer's block on my other fiction, this plot came into my head and wouldn't leave. So finally I started writing. I have read a lot of veela fics so if anyone spots a motiff that seems disctinctly like one from someone else, I apologize ahead of time and will of course give them credit.

So, this is veela, AU, and slash. HP/DM. And has some mature content. If it's not your thing then point your mouse to the little back arrow...okay, now click the back arrow.

That said enjoy...

It was the morning after the fateful night. And a couple hours after Petunia Dursley's scream was heard around the neighborhood, and anyone peaking outside their' blinds would have seen her clad in a pink robe and rollers, holding the morning paper, while screaming in terror at a basket lying at her door. After that came the wail of a baby, scared out of his sleep, hungry and with a very wet diaper to boot.

Hours later Harry Potter was still laying in the same basket, in the same wet diaper, and still hungry, while his Aunt and Uncle tried to figure out a solution to the child of her freak sister. The letter didn't make much sense to Petunia, and part of her realized that it must be shock, that or an awfully bad joke. Lily was the one who could get out of any situation she put herself into, so she couldn't be dead. There were simply too many birthday's remaining not to send her presents, and too many Christmas' where Petunia made a point not to send her sister a card. So by reason, her sister could simply not be dead.

Moreover, she could never raise the child. It simply could not be done. Petunia had her Dudley to worry about. With an inspiration, that left her husband standing in the room with no one listening to his rant about unfit parents and the crackpots of the world, Petunia raced upstairs to get the one thing that might actually solve her problem. Lily had given it to Petunia over a year ago, and at first she had thought about tearing it up in Lily's face, however she hadn't. Thank heaven for that now. Petunia had put the list of people and numbers in her drawer without telling Vernon that Lily had ever paid a visit. Lily had told her to keep it just in case Petunia needed to contact someone for some reason. The baby downstairs was enough reason to break her vow never to touch it.

Part of her wondered if Lily knew this day might come. Looking down at the paper she saw the list was over a dozen long, and she had no idea which person to call. The third down though struck Petunia as familiar. Anna Kyler. Lily had brought her home for a visit one year, a small quiet girl with an Italian accent. She remembered because it was the first person Lily brought home that didn't seem to be a freak right from the get go. She wasn't loud or outlandish. Polite. Yes she had been polite. For a freak anyway.

She had no idea if the phone number would work or if it was a phone number since there seemed to be less digits but she called the number and thanked the God above when it rang and a male voice answered the phone. She hastily explained what had happened and told who ever it was that she had a baby in her house that she didn't want. Did they know anyone who would want him? Or any freak people orphanages that would take him? The man hastily told her to calm down…and little too firmly to Petunia's thinking, and she was about to tell him her opinion, when he said those heavenly words. They would be there in an hour. Then he hung up.

Petunia looked down at the list and realized that she had been trying to call a female, and she had no idea what the man's name was. Had she called the wrong number? She really had no idea, but for some reason all she could think was that the boy would be gone and out of her life. And so would the last remnants of her sister. With that thought suddenly weighing her down she sat on the bed as tears rained out. She hated her sister, but she was gone. Petunia had long ago thrown out the last of Lily's pictures and any memento of her, but she never considered that her sister would be gone any time soon. And now she was.

It was another half hour before Petunia made her way downstairs, grabbing a clean diaper and wipes from Dudley's room on the way. Vernon was sitting on the couch watching the telly, paying no attention to the screaming baby, other then to turn the telly up another notch every few minutes. Petunia looked down at his green eyes, and saw her sister right there. The baby's eyes were puffy from crying, but he settled down as she changed what she knew would be the first and only diaper she ever changed him out of. Whoever these people were would take him forever. Another freak she reminded herself firmly. They were just taking the last freak out of her life. She was lucky to be rid of him.

Ten minutes later as she watched him sleep in the basket the doorbell rang, and for a moment all was silent. For one moment she wasn't worried that touching him would transfer freak tendencies to herself, for one moment she held him to her chest and whispered apologies that his mother had died and left him all alone. Just as Lily had done to her, Petunia thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

16 Years Later

He was bored out of his mind. Absolutely going mental he thought to himself. And it wasn't that he didn't like languages, in fact he loved them, but Professor Calder made them boring to the point of falling asleep. It was a required class which Harry didn't understand since he was fluent in all the languages that were part of the curriculum, but what was it Headmaster Trighton had told him? Oh yes, he could help his fellow students while broadening the landscapes and oceans of his mind. He smirked at that one. Some days the headmaster sounded like a book of meditation quotes. Harry was sure he had them written down somewhere, then said some sort of spell to pick one out for the appropriate occasion.

He knew he was a little off today, but he couldn't help it. Sixteen years ago today he had become Harrison James Lucas Kyler. He was called Kyler or Harry depending on if he was in trouble and who was saying it. He knew the anniversary didn't mean anything, and his mom and dad had died when he was six, so it wasn't like he had a great deal more memories of them then he had of Lily and James Potter. Aka his birth parents and his mother's best school friend. A freak accident in the research labs Harry's parents worked in had taken them from him in a blink of an eye. Actually the anniversary of that was coming in a few weeks. Just a pleasant month all together he thought with a smirk. He missed their memories, which were slowly fading from his brain. He was glad for the pensieve he had, but it still was not the same. He wanted to remember every moment he'd had with them. Harry no longer got sad at their memory, hadn't in years. In fact it wasn't the only reason he was off today, and sadly he thought, maybe not even the primary one.

Harry knew what he needed right now; coffee. It was the best drink in the entire world and he went with out his first cup this morning. Caffeine was incredibly needed for this class, but sadly nowhere in sight. Such a pity. It was sad that coffee outweighed his parents' memory this morning. He was going to hex whoever broke the coffee machine outside the classroom. A hex that would be painful he decided..

A paper arrow hit him in the side of the head and out of his thoughts. Looking around, while rubbing the side of his head where the thing had struck, showed no one looking at him or anything out of the ordinary. That hurt. Unwrapping he saw a caricature of himself, Nickolai, and Taylor jumping out of the window while Calder continued his lecture without noticing his pupils finding a painful way out of lecture. He snickered and looked back at his best friend Nickolai who was silently whistling and avoiding Harry's stare. He'd have to remind his friend how much an arrow in the head hurt, maybe he could use his hex on Nick, he thought, suddenly brightened at the idea of getting to hex someone. Even if it wasn't the person responsible for his original bad mood. Harry would have thrown one back but it was the one skill he had never mastered, and no matter how hard he tried or made the folds, his arrows never turned out right or went more then a few inches. Was really pathetic. He was Harry Kyler, top grades all around, able to perform any spell and kick your ass at duels, but folding a piece of paper eluded him. He could use magic but there was certainly no pride in that.

Fifteen minutes late the bell finally rung and the students all filed out of the classroom, Nickolai and their' friend Taylor sweeping up the rear.

"Kyler, I was certain you were falling asleep back there."

"I thought I saw drool coming out of his mouth" remarked Taylor using hand motions to make his point and causing Nickolai to follow suit.

"Not asleep enough not to feel that dagger of an arrow! That hurt!" Harry remarked in a hurtful tone while rubbing where the arrow had hit him.

"Dagger?" Taylor said still unable to control his mirth, "very paper like dagger of course." He made his feelings clear by giving Harry's shoulder a good shove.

The three made their' way down the halls of Crescenzo Academy quickly, ducking a few hexes that two students were sending each other, and made the walk to one of their favorite dining spots.

Crescenzo was an extremely unique Academy. Since it was a year round school there were more accommodations to ensure that student life did not become mundane. There were various places to eat including some coffee houses, and a full restaurant. The headmaster required every student's full efforts, and in return gave the students the same. They were only allowed to go home for two breaks, one being at Christmas and the other at the end of a school term in June. Other than that all students remained living at the school full time, although one day a month field trips were taken to places of "academic interest." Which to Harry and his friends meant a history lesson.

Crescenzo was a large school, with a student population of around eight thousand, hidden away off of the coast of Italy, and an island onto itself. A castle like structure made of white marble, Harry often it thought it looked like the muggle ruins of Rome. The large school population was due to the elongated schools years. First years came in at the age of seven. They did not graduate earlier then most schools either, usually ending when most were eighteen, and Harry admitted he was a little frightened that he only had one year to go. Then he would go out into wizard society and do what Crescenzo students were known for doing…succeeding and making money.

Professors had told Harry that Crescenzo Academy was not a school that other schools readily recognized, since Crescenzo never accepted any interschool games or contact. The students never went into society before graduation so no one famous was ever "known" for being a student at Crescenzo, and because of the early start age not many people outside a students' family even remembered them. The early start age also meant that it was rare for muggleborns to attend, since accidental magic usually happened late in childhood. At least that was what Harry had heard, but he really had no idea. The teachers kept a lid on what influence the outside world had up until graduation.

The application process for possible students was a little mysterious too, and no one really had a good understanding of how it worked. They knew magical ability was a large factor, as was drive to work and succeed. Smaller portions made up family lineage, and what Harry heard headmaster Trighton call "family tree contributions to society." Basically no trust fund babies looking for an easy walk through life. They were here to work their' asses off and then work hard in the real world. Harry looked forward to the day he earned his own wage and could buy what he wanted when he wanted. One more year, that was it.

At lunch Harry and his friends sat down, went over the next month's work that was to be done and split up any projects that needed work.

"Oh what about that Potions assignment? When's due date on that?" Harry asked with his calendar parchment open and quill writing furiously.

"Three weeks. Let's discuss that this weekend?" Nickolai remarked.

"Right-o. And transfig project…I'm thinking something animagus related?" Taylor said and kept writing while Harry and Nikolai both looked up with a smile at each other. By silent communication Nick took this one on.

"Again?...I think we might need something fresh don't you?" Taylor in return scowled.

"Your just being pissy because your animagus is a turtle and Kyler's a stag…..and mine is the very majestic and proud Chimpanzee!!" Taylor looked up an off towards the ceiling as though imagining and admiring his own form. Meanwhile Harry and Nickolai both snorted and started laughing. Harry had tears in his eyes, when another voice broke through.

"Oh lord. Is Tay admiring the Chimp again?" Rose asked as she sauntered up to the booth seats the boys occupied and seeing no room sat on Nickolai, her boyfriend's knee, meanwhile stealing a chip from his plate.

"Yes, and making fun of my Turtle" he said with pout while instead of getting sympathy, Rose also gave a un-lady like snort.

Harry couldn't imagine a more perfect pair then Rose and Nickolai. Girls said Nickolai, and he saw it too, to be one of the hottest things walk. He was the epitome of the gorgeous blonde Russian. Golden hair that was short and spiked, over six feet, and had the gorgeous body and brains to boot. Rose always helped remove Nickolai from the pedestal he sometimes put himself up onto. She wasn't actually beautiful, or even extremely pretty, brown hair that fell in drooping curls to her back and a slightly angular face with brown eyes, but Nickolai adored her. Rose tended to keep her nose in the books, and hadn't really noticed Nickolai until his friend started basically stalking her a year ago. Finally Rose gave in saying that it was either give it a go, or put a restraining order on him.

Of course they could get all lovey like they were doing now and feeding each other chips, thereby making Harry sick to his stomach.

"So Harry," Rose started with a winning smile, "I heard an interesting rumor about you an a certain person we all know…." Harry groaned and put his head on the table not even wanting to address the insanity of Anastasia Boulder.

"No, no, no and no" Harry groaned, each time punctuating the word with his head hitting the table.

Rose merely chuckled and chose another chip. "You know Harry we need to get you out there. I know you don't see it but you're on everyone's hit list both girls… and guys" she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Harry looked up and gave her a look that would scorch a lesser person; in fact it had at some points. He then tried a different tactic and looked beseechingly towards his best friend, who laughed then relented.

"Alright sweetheart. I think you've done enough damage for today. Let me walk you to charms"

With that Harry thanked the gods above that Nickolai took his nosey wonderful girlfriend off.

"Oh come on Nick I barely said anything!"

"Rose, honey, I love you…but leave Harrison Kyler alone!" When he saw she wasn't buying it he started the puppy looks, which didn't seem to work either.

"But Anastasia is driving me up the wall, and so are most of the female and male population! The man is hot" and at her boyfriends sharp look she snorted and continued on. "You know what I mean! If I have to hear about his eyes, or body, or the size of his feet one more time I'm going to go mad! Hexing them doesn't I anymore I tell you. I'm going mad!"

"Feet?" Nickolai asked uncomprehending. Rose simply smiled, looked south at his slacks' zipper and Nickolai actually blushed. God, he can be adorable, Rose thought.

"Alright I'll relent but its been six months since his break up, and I think its time he get back in the saddle. Well actually I don't really care, but the rest of the school seems too."

Nickolai sighed not really wanting to get into the fact that Harry had actually been hurt by his girlfriend's betrayal, and had sworn off relationships till dooms day. As for the boys part….well it was a boarding school…people experimented. Kyler and he had left discussing that aspect of their lives firmly behind closed doors for now, but he was rethinking that move now. Besides kyler was sworn off relationships no matter what sex the person was.

Soon they arrived at Rose's classroom and since Nick had been quiet for most the walk she assumed he was in a pout and started to walk in.

Only to hear a sharp "Yeah right" and to have herself pulled back right into his arms. Nickolai took possession of her mouth quickly, with his hand behind her neck keeping her still and exactly where he wanted her, and kissing her thoroughly. His tongue sweeping in and lazily stroked hers in the way he knew drove her crazy. He was rewarded almost immediately with a deep moan from her, and went immediately hard at the sound. She always managed to do that, and tonight he decided would be a good night for him…and his feet. A good minute later Rose walked into her classroom dazed and breathless, thinking what a shame that restraining order would have been, and Nickolai turned and walked a way with a self satisfied smiled on his face.

That night Harry laid in bed, while his roommate was off probably getting shagged, and he looked through the box of mementos that he looked at every year. The pictures of his mom and dad were great. Anna and Lucas had been great parents, stepped up to the role when they got the call from his Aunt that they didn't want him. And he was actually thankful to them. Harry had visited and watched his Aunt and Uncle one day from a far, and knew instinctively that he would have been absolutely miserable there. At least his Aunt had the good sense to call his mom and dad. They of course didn't tell anyone that they had adopted the Potter's son. They were just moving back to Italy from London, hence his slight Italian accent did the adoption and pretended they bore him. It helped that Harry had the same features as his dad. Black hair, although his was unmanageable, tall and broad shouldered with green eyes. Just like his dad had been.

His parents had told him the truth when he was very young. Harry's mom did all the research on his scar and even gained contacts into the ministry and found out about the prophecy. She had loved research and puzzles. Anna never wanted him to go into anything without knowing the facts. He even knew that Dumbledore had been looking for him, but to be honest he didn't care. His mom had thought the man was generally a good person but could be rather manipulative. Anna had wanted Harry to choose his own destiny, and he chose it here. What happened in Great Britain was on no concern to him, hell he wasn't even a citizen there anymore. Harry was legally a citizen of Italy, and no one ever questioned it either. He made sure he spent time in the sun so his skin had a darker tan look, and with his dark locks no one ever suspected he was English.

Harry was certain as well that the time was coming when something would be bringing him back to Britain though. It was just that little nagging feeling in the back of his brain that said he wasn't done with that whole Lord Voldemort thing, pity though it may be. He did know that at least whatever happened in the next few years, and whatever trouble he started getting into, the Academy had trained him for everything. Headmaster Trighton made sure he offered Harry extra classes to prepare him for whatever the world started throwing out.

He just wished at some points that his mom and dad were there to guide him. He missed them, or missed the idea of them. They had never been rich, but comfortable and the money left would just get Harry through the end of school, and then he would start the task of building a life for himself. He had been an only child of only children, and had no family left. Suddenly he realized how exhausted he was and feel asleep with the last photograph of his parents clutched to his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke up with a start and cold sweat dripping on him. Damnit, damnit was all he could think. Again and again and it was getting him nowhere. Each dream took him closer yet farther away. He stood up in his bedroom at Malfoy manor deciding that even at six am he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He never did after one of the dreams.

He absolutely was sick of being part Veela in the moment. Damned heritage. He had known about it since he was young, and his parents loved telling him the story about how they found each other. Had never met before…the smell…blah blah blah happily ever after. Why they hell couldn't he find his own damned mate! Not that he didn't love his parents but this was just getting ridiculous. He had been searching for a bloody damned year, for one single person. When he found out exactly what the muggle phrase "needle in a haystack" meant he decided it was apt and used it all the time now. Come to think of it even his mates used it now.

Draco walked into his bathroom and started the shower telling himself to calm down as well. He would find him. He was getting closer, and getting more clues about where to look, the dreams were frustrating but oddly calming since at least he knew he had a mate out there that was alive and well. Well, ha, yeah until he got his hands on whoever he was and let him known exactly what his opinion of his hiding was. Well that and he was going to shag him senseless. Draco hadn't had sex in a year and it was starting to get to him, but no one was appealing, neither male nor female now that he knew "the one" was out there somewhere.

Okay, dream he thought, what did he see? His mate, focus he thought as he let the hot water stream over his head. In one frame of the dream he had heard laughter, heard talking, and felt his mates embarrassment and amusement over something. Accents-- he heard a range of accents. Concentrating all his will on recalling the dream he tried to focus on how the words had been pronounced. One person had a vaguely Russian accent, but he didn't feel that was his mate. No it was the other one, he knew it. It was a light accent almost lyrical but not entirely…almost like…..Blaise. Italian! That was it he thought with satisfaction and slammed his fist against the tiled wall.

It was a very light accent, wonderful voice his mate had, he thought, and he was guessing he could come just listening to that voice. It certainly had him hard enough.

Well at least this dream had provided him with something. Sometimes they didn't, and sometimes he didn't dream at all. It was a trait that had started after Draco had come into his inheritance, and while Draco dreamed he would sometimes hear his mate talking or see images of him. There was a connection, a light one that seemed to allow him to be a third person view in a scene. His father had described it as observing one of those muggle movies, and after seeing one, Draco heartily agreed. Accept this one was a great deal harder to figure out. It was fuzzy, with the scene only coming in partially and the images all scattered. Slowly, he thought the pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

After his shower he took the parchment and quill out of his desk and reviewed the list again, like he did several times a day, hell he even carried copies of it so if an idea struck him during the day he would have the list readily available.

He scanned it a recalled that he had seen the green eyes again. They always seemed to be one of the foremost images in the dreams. Expressive eyes he thought with a smile, and I wonder if they will be as changing during……bad, he thought with a shake of the head. You can go there later when you have him.

Male. Yep, that hadn't changed. It was one of the first things he had realized through the dreams. That his mate was male, and it really didn't bother him. It had given Draco pause at the very beginning but now it didn't matter at all. He had done enough research to know that Veela mating didn't count a persons sex when the higher powers chose a mate. Everything in drive, personality, magic, and soul mattered, but not a person's sex. He also knew that whatever his partner's preference now was, that they were suited so he would want Draco. Hell he was just happy it wasn't a muggle, though never confirmed and not supposed to happen, he had heard legends about. True or folklore he didn't want to find out.

That led him onto that his mate always seemed to have some of the same people around him. He would either hear them, sense their' energy, know his mate was talking to them, or something. Was again like a movie where even if you put your hand over the telly and covered up an actor, you still knew by other clues that they were in the scene. So that led to the idea of him being at a school.

He and his parents had checked every bloody school out there!! Everything in Brittan and Europe had been scoured except for the small tiny schools, which he guessed he would now have to start looking into. He had even gone to America. He had shivered at the thought of his mate being a Yank, even though he really didn't care that much nationally, he just had no intention of ever living there. Maybe they needed to start looking in Asia. Hogwarts had transfer students so maybe his mate was a transfer somewhere. Very possible since one of his friends seemed to have a Russian accent.

He concentrated again on the other scene, but it wasn't really a scene, was more like feelings that he knew his mate was having. He was worried about something again, and again Draco couldn't figure out what. He wrote down the ideas religiously of what it could be, as it would be the first thing he would solve when he met his mate.

Draco's mate was not allowed to worry about anything. Absolutely anything. He was going to take care of him for the rest of their' lives and whatever was upsetting him would be taken care of, especially if it was another person upsetting him. What if it was a boyfriend or girlfriend?

No, he scowled; he would not allow that thought to enter his mind. But he did write it down anyway. Looking he saw that the rest of the list gave very few answers. Draco had heard talk of various subjects a few times; the usual charms, potions, transfiguration.

And wrote down what he could see of the surroundings but it was never much in his dream. Everything was pretty foggy but for a bit of grass or a chair here and there.

Suddenly he realized that he was really no closer then he was last night and growled, taking a few minutes to get his magic under control, and decided he needed a good run. Never mind that he just took a shower, he needed this excess energy gone. Damn, he just needed his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine.

Dumbledore sat in his office hearing the latest from the order, and the latest on the different projects and searches they were doing.

Bill was still working on making Dragons more useful on the battlefield. Making them more controllable really, and Severus was starting to make progress on getting a potion for that as well. Moody went over the latest on captured death eaters and people that had broken the law, though nothing much of interest was going on in that area. Reports on the aurors were given and the latest movements of some prior Voldemort supporters.

Finally Dumbledore called a halt and asked the question he asked every meeting, and got the same reply to every meeting.

"Any progress on locating Potter?"

Head shook from around the table, and Albus' mood sank. A couple days past sixteen years ago, the boy had vanished into thin air. No locating charms worked, no potions, nothing. They had mapped out all the possibilities, and the most current one was that he had died. Actually it was current for years now. Everyone thought it but no one, especially no one around this table in his office, wanted to believe it. Or to say it out loud with conviction.

He remembered the day that he sent the letters out and remembered going through the stack of those returned to them as not find able students. Usually there were a few as accidents do happen and children die early on in life. The lists are made when children are born, not changed when they die, and it is never a pleasant thought to think that they died at such a young age. So much potential, Albus thought.

And that year had come a shock that sitting in the pile had been the letter to be delivered to Mr. Harry Potter. Albus had sent Hagrid right away, who informed him that indeed Harry Potter was not at that residence. Not believing that it could truly be possible and neither did most of the order, for they thought Hagrid sometimes was a little thickheaded, they then sent Snape.

Snape remembered the moment well, when he knocked on the door only to be told that there was no Harry Potter at the residence, and Mrs. Dursley had no idea who the boy was. Her mind had been quite easy to access but when Snape got to the date in question all he found were blank white spaces. Someone had completely obliviated the woman of all memories from twenty-four hours before Albus put Harry Potter on their' doorstep to twenty four hours after. The child had simply vanished. More importantly it took a gifted and powerful person to fully erase all memory with that amount of precision.

Since that day years ago Albus had searched relentlessly for the child. Snape himself had helped, and with every lead came a dead end. They searched every school they could, and every line connected with Lily and James. He remembered going to orphangaes and morgues looking at dead bodies of un claimed victims of street crimes. Every avenue anyone could come up with as a possibility was searched and researched. Nothing came of it. Severus was afraid to say it but the child was probably dead. Taken outside the wards by his aunt and uncle and given to someone else's care or tricked into giving him to someone else. Which then would have released the wards, and Potter would have been as vulnerable as…..well a baby, Severus thought. Lily's baby.

"Well, any new ideas to put forth on the table?" Dumbledore asked, since nothing turned up from the previous leads.

Receiving nothing new Dumbledore then went on to Voldemort's news, which Snape headed up.

"Not much new on this front Sir. The Malfoys have become extremely useful spies in the last year though. He has made contact with a few different sources that say they are trying to find another way to regain the body. Most of that revolves around now trying to find Mr. Potter, and they are starting at the beginning, so no threat on that front. They tend to think since we made such outlandish front to the media to find him, that we actually do have him hidden somewhere. Which of course will come to nothing. No new knowledge on where wormtail might be either headmaster."

Albus chuckled at Severus' report. If he couldn't find Harry neither would they. Maybe both sides would take the prophesy at the negative, while one couldn't be found neither could the other. He chuckled at his own amusing thought, and closed the meeting, and asked all the order as he had in each meeting previously to try to think of a new idea to find Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Molly and Arthur Weasley stopped by the Gryffindor common room to see their son and daughter before they left the castle that night. Molly was always surprised that nothing changed in the common room over time. She could still remember herself sitting on the exact same couch that her son Ron was sitting on now with his sister, and friend Hermione.

"Any new information Mrs. Weasley?" the curly haired young woman asked eagerly. Molly chuckled thinking to herself that Hermione was one day going to cause some man a lot of trouble with her need to know everything that was going on around her.

"Nothing new really, and nothing you should be concerning yourself with."

"She concerns herself with Blaise these days Mum, so not to worry." Ron said with a sneer, and Molly looked over at the young lady who was blushing furiously.

"That is not any of your business Ronald!" Hermione snapped back.

Gracious, Molly thought, boys were the living end. She interrupted what was sure to become an all out brawl by sitting and calmly gaining the children's attention.

"And where would Mr. Zabini be this evening?"

Hermione looked somewhat startled since her mind had been working up a retort to Ronald's comment about being a house traitor.

"He was welcoming Malfoy back I believe. He has come back from another one of his searches, but is supposed to be leaving again shortly I believe. So, Blaise is spending time with him"

Now there was an interesting topic, thought Molly. The part veela had been searching for his mate for a year now and as much as she still did not care for the family, she did feel sorry for the young man. Her eyes narrowed thought when she saw her son give a rolling of the eyes, but before she could give her motherly retort, Ginny chimed right in.

"Oh stuff it Ron. You are just positively green with envy that while Malfoy seems assured that someone out there is made to love and be with him forever, you on the other hand," she paused for affect and then looked her brother up and down from his shaggy too long hair cut to his untied stained shoes, "are definitely going to need to woo some poor witch who with only find out later the fullness of the trouble you are." With that Molly watched her daughter get up, offer a general goodnight and walk out. While Ron sputtered at the ingenious set down Molly noticed that Hermione was trying to hold in her laughter and instead followed Ginny's method and went to bed.

Children she thought as she gave Ron and kiss good night on his forehead and left the common room, thank goodness she was almost done with her portion of child rearing. Then again, with boys, you weren't done till they married. Then they became someonelses problem.

XXXXX

Harry rushed into the headmaster's office barely making his morning session on time. Blasted alarm spell hadn't woken him up. Headmaster Trighton was sipping on coffee though, and thankfully did not seem too upset.

"Well Mr. Kyler shall we begin now?" At Harry's nod the Headmaster brought out several plants and walked with Harry into the next chamber of the office. A room cleared of all object and with walls meant to absorb the worst and darkest spells known to wizard and witches.

"Now, I believe we left off with the assignment for you to practice hitting your targeting when casting?" With the various plants separated and put at various distances away from Harry, he went and stood at his mark.

"Well let us not waste time beating around the bush as they say, give plants one three and five the killing curse will you?"

Harry concentrated on the first, which was set on an odd angle close to plant number two. With a quick, "Avada Kedavra!" the plant fell from green to black. The next plant, number three was sitting directly in front of four by about a foot. Harry focused and with a whisper the plant was down. Within thirty seconds number five was down as well, which was in front and partly overlapped by number six.

Harry looked over at the head master who looked very pleased.

"You've been practicing Kyler, very good. Aim is a very underrated skill to have. Precious seconds are lost when targets are missed and one must re aim during battle. I'm glad you are taking you training seriously. Come let me get you the coffee I know your waiting for."

Was scary how well Trighton knew him. Good expresso was the way to his heart, Harry thought with a smile.

The headmaster left the room with a sweep of his hand that cleaned up all the plants, putting them neatly into their' storage containers, while Harry followed him closely. Once entering the headmaster's office he sat in the chair right in front of the desk which was his usual spot for the talks he had with Trighton.

Harry always liked Trighton, as did his parents. The man was not foolish, nor publicity or power driven, he was driven to make his students succeed in whatever path they chose. Harry knew that he was Order of Merlin, first class with a ton of other titles that he never remembered, Trighton just preferred to keep himself out of politics. He instilled a firm belief that politics can corrupt the most well-meaning people, and that his students should if at all possible, stay out of them. Harry couldn't have agreed more. The truly influential people of the world tended to be those that controlled the figureheads and the money. Either one on its own though usually gave a person a lot influence.

"So how have you been faring my boy?" Trighton asked at last when they both had their cups.

"Well Headmaster. Nothing too exciting to report really. The occumency is still working. My scar hasn't tingled at all, which means it has been over two years that my defense shields have been strong enough, and I am still practicing and strengthening them. Oh and I made a new glamour charm that seems to be a lot stronger, and holding up far longer before needing to be recast. Haven't needed to disappear my scar in over a month. And as you may already know, I will be receiving my Master's in DADA before I graduate."

Trighton sat back and watched the boy smile over his own achievements, and Trighton was proud of him. He liked Kyler about as much as he liked Kyer's father, Lucas, which was definitely saying something. Lucas had been like a son to him, and after he and Anna had passed away Trighton had brought Kyler here for the year preceding that which he started school. There relationship stood somewhere between strict grandfather and headmaster to student. Trighton made sure never to really coddle Harry, but still to show his love for the boy. Under his and the other professors guidance Harry had flourished.

Kyler not only excelled academically but from what Trighton knew, he was also very well liked amongst the school population. The boy had a sense of humor when he let it show, was outgoing with self confidence, but most of all the boy was loyal down to the bone to his friends. Which Trighton thought important considering the scar that brought him on his path here. He was pleased, and knew he had trained Harry as well as he possibly could. The boy had power, a ton of it! He had learned how to harness and bend it to his will as well, which was important to say the least. Yes, he was proud.

"Everything going well outside of the academic parameters?" Trighton asked with a smiled, to which he received a smirk from Kyler.

"Ha, let's not waste any time on that shall we." And with that Kyler went silent on Trighton which had been the case for the last few months on the subject, though he was gaining more of a sense of humor about the whole thing. It was a good thing really, he thought, it meant Kyler was healing. Good indeed.

The bell sounded a few minutes later and Kyler picked up his bag and headed off too potions. Trighton sat down behind his desk and started to sift through the various mail that awaited him from the last few days. One of these days he expected to get a letter from Dumbledore asking to search the school for Harry Potter, but Dumbledore's arrogance never failed to amaze him. Either he completely forgot about this Academy all together or that he figured Trighton would have let him know if the missing Harry Potter was there. He always had that superior attitude Trighton thought, that everyone was going to do exactly as he bid, and that everything he said was true simply would be.

He was going to abandon a young boy to people who hated magic just so he could let Kyler grow up safe and not be a bother to him, the all important Albus. Crazy, Trighton thought. How on earth did he think the boy would ever be ready to conquer Voldemort with so little training? Plus he didn't put it past Dumbledore to hang Kyler out as bait when he felt like it. Kyler it seemed would be able to say secreted away forever.

Trighton was still going through letters when he came across a personal one in hand written pen, with the Malfoy Crest. Old English family from what he remembered. Old meaning wealth, and a lot of wealth from what he remembered. With curiosity he opened up the letter.

Dear Headmaster Trighton,

I, Lucius Malfoy, am writing to request the honor of a tour of your Academy for my family and I. I understand that this is a privilege that few, if any, are allowed and ask that you consider making an exception to this rule.

Of course I can only ask this of you by laying forth our reason for such a visit, and pray you keep it in confidence. My son, Draco, turned sixteen last year coming into a veela inheritance. Finding his mate has proved rather elusive, and is an increasing drain on our son. We have searched all the schools and academies that we could, and did not ask previously for visitation because of the knowledge of your secrecy rules. I am asking now, and hope you will consider. My family and I would be happy to come at any time possible, and would of course promise to cause as little disturbance as possible amongst your students.

Thank you for the honor of reading my letter,

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Trighton started chuckling outright at the ending. He knew of Lucius Malfoy, made it his job to know of everyone that had placed themselves to the extreme sides of the war. Mainly he tracked death eaters or the order of the phoenix members. The Malfoy's had switched over a year ago, and that was just in a spy capacity. They had long ago changed their allegiance. Most of it was actually based on their veela blood too. Lucius Malfoy usually aligned himself on the winning side, and based on the interest of his family. The chances his only heir would mate with a non-dark side supporter with huge, so Trighton thought, the man had probably changed his thinking.

Trighton sat back in his chair and thought. The Academy never allowed visitors, whether potential students, family members, friends, or tours. Had not done this since the school had opened and it was for good reason. The secrecy of the school made sure that it stayed a neutral ground, that no war would come here, and that the students lives remained calm. His students were the building blocks and it was best for them to remain protected inside the academy at all costs, even with a war going on outside.

Well maybe it was not an "always" rule, thinking back to the school governors who sometimes visited, but even that was to his office only. There was only one apparition point possible and it was to his office and only done with his control. Anyone who tried without his permission was killed before they even reached the school by an alarm system hooked to an automated killing curse. It was extreme he knew, but needed.

A veela though. He would have to consider that part as well. If the boy's mate was here, then would he make the boy suffer? He hoped he would never be that cruel of a man to subject a veela to a life without his mate. From what he knew, the Malfoys were a powerful family magically, which provided some evidence that his mate would be powerful, and more possibility that the mate could be here.

He would think on this for a time and see if it was possible. First he needed more information.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

On with the story...

Two weeks later Lucius was sitting in his office drinking his morning cup on tea, and going through his letters. He had received word on his investments….more money coming in. On the Dark Lord….everything was going as planned. And had received more acceptance letter to tours schools which he hoped would brighten his son's outlook on life a little.

Even Lucius was starting to wonder just where in heaven's name Draco's mate could be. They had search literally around the globe, and now that Draco was back in school they were searching on the weekends all the smaller academies that they could get into.

Though Lucius had not told Draco the real problem, and he himself was becoming more certain of it. His son was powerful, top magic even for a good school such as Hogwarts, but it was a definite possibility that his mate was even more powerful. Which meant that unless it was Muggle Born Granger, which it was not, then his mate was probably holed up in some private school that dealt only with very powerful students.

It was a plus and a minus it Lucius' view. Great for the Malfoy bloodline, bad if you are trying to find the person and have no idea where they are. This passed weekend they had a tour of Yaden Gifted Academy in America, which Draco said was a no from the moment he walked onto the property.

So in Lucius' mind that left on his list Chancellor's Academy and Crescenzo Academy. The latter he had not heard back from since he sent a letter over two weeks ago. He dearly wished it was the type of situation where money or muscle would get them in….as it had to Yaden and as it seemed it would to Chancellor, but Crescenzo it definitely would not. The school was a harsh place surrounded in secrecy. Children went there and seemed to come back to their' families full grown adults. He had no idea how parents could ever just let their children leave. Why have children if you are going to let someone else mold them? He knew very little of the school and that was more then most knew. Students could leave on a few Holiday's but not often, and they seemed to have field trips. The media often tried to figure out the where and when, but often it was due to dumb luck and not prior knowledge if they stumbled upon the group. Which meant that they would need to actually travel to the school.

They had uniforms similar to that of Hogwarts, and all were in a navy blue with lighter blue tops. Boys wore charcoal slacks, navy vests, light blue silk shirts underneath. Girls either had knee length skirts or slacks, and the same vest and top. No one wore any kind of regular clothing, strict Lucius thought, looking at the pictures that had been collected of student sightings. No inter houses either he knew from his source. A student ate, slept, and learned, with no prejudices allowed. Although he assumed it could not be that bad if most of the students were enrolled because their' parents were graduates. He was told by a source that the Headmaster was a fair man, not one for the limelight, and completely brilliant, possibly more so than Dumbledore.

One Conclusion: They had to get that tour.

In all of his thinking he didn't even realize that an owl was sitting in his desk. He startled giving a un Lord like little yelp and took the letter. He was almost ready to shoo the bird out the window when he saw the medal on the owl's chest with a "CA" engraved, looking down he saw the Crescenzo stamp, and quickly opened the letter.

Dear Lord Malfoy,

After much consideration and research into the matter I am allotting your family a five-minute window into the Crescenzo Academy. The only apparition point is into my office where I will await you. Due to safety measures it is best you not arrive early or late, please do heed this warning. Your son may open his senses during the five minutes and then you will leave. Whether or not he believes his mate is on the grounds has no bearing, and you will leave within the five minutes. At that time we will discuss a later meeting on the property should it become necessary. This first meeting shall take place in one week exactly at 9 am.

Headmaster Trighton

Bloody five minutes!! Well it would actually be more then enough but no other academy had actually asked if it was necessary to tour the entire grounds, obviously this man did his research. He quickly got up to tell his wife where they would be headed in one weeks time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke tired as hell this morning and coffee was not doing him any good. He fully admitted that he was not a person you wanted to see in the morning without coffee. Sure he was an early rising person, but he needed caffeine in order not to become….well an ass, to everyone around him. It had gotten the point where anyone who was up when he awoke would call a house elf to get him coffee.

Actually it was kind of amusing. Even the house elves looked for signs he was awaking if they happened to be in the room early in the morning.

But it wasn't working this morning. Hence why he was sitting in a booth next to the coffee, all you can drink, bar and on his third cup. He was reviewing potions since they were making truth potions today and he needed to be somewhat in human shape in order to brew properly.

Looking up at the clock he realized he only had a half hour to review, and swore.

"What number cup are you on?" Nickolai asked as he slid into the seat opposite Harry.

"More then anyone should be drinking and still be half way asleep." Was his friend's only muttered reply and even that had been gruff and sleep laden. Nickolai smirked in amusement, since he knew Harry had been up for at least fourty five minutes.

Over the next twenty minutes Nickolai attempted to revive his friend back to the living, while Taylor, Rose, and her best friend Felicity showed up. Nickolai thought it cute that Felicity started to blush whenever looking at his best friend but Kyler just wasn't into her, he thought. Hadn't been for years, and he made a mental note to set Felicity up with someone nice. She was a decent looking chick in his estimation, and smart. He had to have one or two buddies that would be suitable for her. Felicity caught his eye at one point and seemed to realize it was hopeless and walked away.

Nick then dragged his buddy out of the booth, while Rose fetched more coffee, and slowly they walked to potions together. Thankfully by the time they got there Kyler was awake enough to hex some boy pulling a little girls pigtails. Kyler usually didn't get involved in that kind of stuff unless it was the under ten kids and he started to feel all fatherly. Personally Nickolai figured the kids could sort it out, but since every time Kyler did sometimes like that Rose ended up saying, "Wow, now Kyler is going to be such an excellent father. Such good boyfriend material," he had stopped joking about it and tried to copy Kyler deciding, "fake it, till you make it" was a good motto.

And kids! Bloody hell they were only seventeen!

In potions, as usual Nick paired with Kyler, and Taylor with Rose. They had realized those who date together should not brew together very early on. Boy that caused problems. Harry and Nickolai were a good team, working quickly and competently. The potion still took hours, but most of it was sitting around time.

"So Felicity, sorry about that mate."

"Don't worry," Harry responded automatically, "I just don't like her like that." Then he turned seriously to his best friend of almost ten years.

"You know I'll be okay. I'm starting to get the desire to start fresh. So don't worry. I'm just not someone who rebounds on people."

Nickolai looked startled that Kyler was actually talking about it. "Good. Just keep letting me know how you're doing. And-"

BOOM

Everyone looked over to see the Rose and Taylor's cauldron had exploded, and Rose was looking at Taylor furiously.

"Two stirs clockwise…not counterclockwise! Clockwise!! What were you thinking?"

Taylor looked down suddenly and murmured something that obviously infuriated Rose even more.

"Oh my bloody hell! A spider monkey! You and your damned animagus forms!!" With that Rose stalked out of the classroom, full now of laughing people, and Taylor spelled the mess away.

"I better—" Nickolai started to get up.

"Yeah go" Harry said this a smile. Knowing Nickolai was going need his listening ears for this one, not his talking ears. He thought about reminding his friends about that, but then smirked. What was the fun it that?

Three hours later Nickolai's blue hair was a testament to how much fun it was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke again with a start. God he was starting to get used to this, how sad was the. It was demented that's what it was. He could still hear his mate laughing too. It was a husky chuckle that made Draco hard just thinking about it. Hell, could there be a sexier laugh then that? If there was then he certainly had not heard it before. The need was growing everyday to find his mate, find and conquer. Well that and sex. He needed that too….a lot of that. Veela were highly sexual creatures around their mates. Loving just touching them during public times and having sex endlessly during private times. He had absolutely noooo problem what so ever with that portion of the mate inheritance. He was looking forward to that portion the most. Moreover, his mate was going to pay through the roof for staying hidden for so long. Draco had no doubt that he could come up with ample interesting punishments when the time came.

He just needed to find him. Though that seemed more impossible then ever. This weekend they would be visiting Crescenzo, and that one he couldn't wait for, since he was deeply curious about the place even without the possibility of finding his mate there.

His father had owled him about the conditions of the visit, which really wasn't a visit, and more of a stepping into a place and getting a good whiff. He couldn't blame the headmaster for wanting to have good security. However, if he found his mate there Draco wasn't sure he could just leave. Would need to cross that bridge when he came to it though.

They were starting to get short on places to visit. Chambers and Yaden had been a total bust. Very good looking and intelligent people at Chambers though. A lot of them had given him once and twice look over, but he merely glared at all of them. They were of no use to him if they weren't his mate. It was the one time when he hated the veela allure. His intended wasn't even there for him to be seduced by it! He thought for a moment that it was possible they would need to start searching whole cities, and wow would that be bloody difficult.

Classes at Hogwarts were starting to get tedious in his mind as well, and so were all the students around him. His family may have switched fully over to the so-called "light" side, but that didn't mean he had to start enjoying the company of every Gryffindor around him. Was bad enough Blaise was bringing Granger around, and he was forced to actually act respectful of her….worse he was starting to get the feeling Blaise was having more then "quick shag" feelings about her. God help him if the two procreated! The thought just made him shiver. Then again, they would probably me Slytherins, he thought with a grin. He would pay huge money to see Grangers face the day her kids were sorted into the snake house!!

XXXXXXX

Blaise entered the great hall with Hermione's hand grasped fully into his, and he smiled looking down at them. Hers were a perfect fit in his. Blaise had won the argument of who's House table they sat at for breakfast, though he knew his girlfriend was never pleased about the prospect of time spent with Slytherins. He had promised again this morning he would protect her from any hexes coming her way, and if one got passed him then she was allowed to cast it on him for an undetermined amount of time. She really didn't like his house at all.

But that was just too damn bad to his way of thinking, and she might as well get used to it, because in a few years they would also be sitting at their' wedding.

Not that he had even so much as hinted to Hermione that, that's where his mind was going. No, a girl like Hermione he knew liked to be in charge. Blaise decided that he would let her convince him in a year or so that they needed to discuss marriage. And maybe a couple months after that he would lead her to bring up the idea of being engaged. After that, he was going to let her push him straight towards the altar. He was a great planner he decided, and had absolutely no idea why everyone always assumed that Malfoy was the house manipulator.

To his way of thinking no one ever knew a real manipulator when they were manipulated. Malfoy was arrogant, and thought he should get his way, but there wasn't much manipulation involved usually, just outright force. Now Blaise, well he knew he was on a whole different level.

The problem was his girlfriend usually was on the exact same level. He knew around their' one year wedding anniversary she may figure it all out…….but the ring would be on her finger by then. A huge diamond would look good there he thought. Big enough that any male from down a block would know she was not available. Maybe he could have a necklace made for her too, and with his initials on it in emeralds. Yes, now that was a great idea!

Walking up to the table everyone moved down so that Blaise could sit across from Malfoy with Hermione right next to him. Was what he loved about his house; everybody knew exactly where he or she were on the totem pole.

"So Draco, where is next on the list?" Blaise asked conversationally, as he buttered some toast and passed a piece of it over to Hermione.

Draco looked up from his book finally realizing his best friend was there.

"Crescenzo" he muttered. Blaise had never heard of it, but obviously it was someplace because Hermione gave him that "Don't you ever read?" look of hers, and went back to eating. Minx, he thought, as he pinched her knee.

She didn't even look up, but stated in her factual tone, "Private school for especially talented children rumored to be in Italy."

Blaise looked towards Draco who merely nodded, but saw his friend was staring at Hermione with interest.

"What do you know of the place?"

Hermione finally did look up. "Not much, but then again, no one knows much of that place. The headmaster is said to be no fan of Dumbledore's though even that is not certain. Contains around ten thousand students from the last known count, but nobody knows if that number had increased or decreased, since it was taken years ago. The place is said to be constructed out of white marble, like ancient ruins in the muggle world. Supposedly extremely beautiful. And the first years are usually really young, around 6 or seven."

Having spouted off her knowledge Hermione's face went down again into the book she brought along, and Blaise simply smiled at Draco, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. To which, his witch, ignored completely. Minx.

"How's the list faring?" Blaise asked, knowing that his friend was still having the dreams and waking up with the sweats. Was gross actually and he had no idea how Draco put up with it. To have to be all sweaty and gross and not even because of a good shag….well there was just no point to it.

"Nothing new really. Bloody frustrating. I can definitely say it is an Italian accent now that I'm back and listening to yours. His is lighter though."

Blaise nodded taking a bite of eggs. "Makes sense. Especially if he is at a boarding school with other international students, reasons that he would lose the accent a little. Anything else?"

"Nothing new. I feel like I'm getting nowhere. And I swear if one more guy or girl walks up and offers to warm my bed I am going to hex them!! I can get sex, I just happen to want it from only one person. Bloody inconvenient," he muttered.

Blaise thought that was down right funny and started laughing into the remains of his breakfast. "Yes, and the guy you want it from is an unknown mystery man!" Even the elbow into his stomach from the girl sitting next to him did nothing to pacify his laughter.

Draco looked at Hermione in all seriousness. "I am going to kill him one of these days, you do know that right?" To which all he got was a somber affirmative nod.

XXXXXXX

On Saturday morning at eight forty-five Draco was waiting with his parents at Malfoy manner, discussing the places they would next search. There were a few promising candidates in both China and Russia. Smaller schools but ones with solid reputations, and in those places they would start searching the cities around them. Home schooled students could be anywhere.

There was even a promising one back in the Unites States, in a place called San Francisco.

To Draco this was all positive information, as long as they still had places to look then he still had hope. After this very brief walk into the office at Crescenzo they would move on to Kedasho's in China today. And that place was huge, so would take more then a few hours to tour. They would also take a sniff around the capital city and a few wizard towns.

Looking at his watch Draco noted he still had five minutes till nine. He had already changed his shirt twice as his father had said he needed to wear the exact shade of blue as the uniforms and Crescenzo Academy in order to show proper respect. Bullocks in his opinion but he was going along with it. With every tour he felt he needed to dress up, just in case today was the day he would meet him. Quite honestly after so many let downs, he let his father be the one to push him into making the effort again and again. Now Lucius was happy with his sons blue button up silk shirt, and charcoal gray slacks. His hair was cut more conservatively now, and spiked a little. Overall, it was a decent effort. Nothing less would suffice with a member of the Malfoy family.

Lucius didn't want to concern his son but the places they were visiting now, the small and private ones, were the places where class would show and make a difference. It wasn't like Hogwarts or Durmstrang with all sorts of rift raft, who would hear the Malfoy name and be impressed. No, these places had people in them that were smart on their own and didn't give a shit about blood or names. Hell Crescenzo and Kedasho students quite possibly, although stupidly, had never heard of the Malfoy name. So first impression of clothing and manners did in fact matter. No one would drool over the Malfoy name. Sadly, it definitely made things a little more difficult when trying to get into the schools.

XXXXXXXX

Harry and every student at Crescenzo's Academy knew that Saturdays were always the worst scheduled days for the school. Any breaks were packed with seminars on the latest finds in various subjects, the latest potions discoveries, new ways to combat a Dark Arts curse, and anything else that was important enough to make an impact on the wizard world. Either directly or indirectly.

Today was not actually bad either. Harry had a transfiguration class at 7:30 till 8:30 and now at almost nine he was sitting in on a seminar that was discussing the possibility that wizards with two animagus forms could combine the two to form another or several other forms. It was an interesting experiment actually. In Harry's head though he thought his stag and phoenix might look a little odd put together as one. Now what would be useful was if they could combine with another close ancestor to their own form.

He made a note on his parchment to research the idea.

XXXXXXXX

"Count down" Lucius stated. They were all standing at the apparition point that had been allowed by Trighton.

"Thirty seconds to nine"

Thirty seconds in Draco's mind seemed be a hell of a lot longer then he remembered it being. And as the clock struck, he apparated away with his parents.

XXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter one.

Draco's first open of the eyes showed he and his parents had made the journey in fine condition. None of them were dead which was a fine thing, and he was obviously in the office of the head master of Crescenzo. He turned to where his parents we looking and saw a tall, broad shouldered older man. His hair dark brown with hints of gray, shoulder length and tied back with leather. His clothing was simple. A navy blue shirt and under a suit normally wore in muggle London business section.

The man did not have an unfriendly face, but nor was he smiling.

That's when it hit Draco. The smell……..or the utter lack there of. The room was clean. Air tight with absolutely no smell of anything. Trighton was good, he had to hand it too him. It took serious magic to wipe clean any scent of anything in a chamber as large as this.

His parents were looking at him expectantly.

The man, Trighton, stood up finally and offered Draco his hand over the top of the desk.

"Welcome to Crescenzo Academy Lord Malfoy. You are welcome here." He said with a smile that seemed to Draco was getting warmer. Though Draco wondered at the masking of scent, knowing he had to play this right even though he was pissed. Maybe this man was exactly like Dumbledore and trying to control everything he saw.

"Am I sir? One must wonder" Draco returned forcefully, staring the man in the eye. He did shake his hand though, and inclined his head respectfully at the headmaster. Why did he think that this was some sort of test? The man stared back, seeming to look for something, when he seemed to find what he was looking for he nodded, and then actually broke into somewhat of a real smile.

"You mean the masking of scent I presume?" He said with a sweep of the hand, and walked around the desk to look out a large window behind the Malfoys.

Finally realizing what had happened Lucius looked murderous at the headmaster. Draco gave his father a nod, silently telling him to play it calm. For some reason, Draco thought it was imperative to stay calm. He was always controlled though, always calm. So instead he turned around again to face the headmaster.

"Yes I am. I wonder why you did it? Especially when you specifically allotted my family and I five minutes. And--"

"Mister Malfoy come over here and glance out this window" The head master said, barely glancing at Draco before returning to stare out the window again.

Draco did as was bid of him, hands clasped behind his back, and walked over to the floor to, what must have been ten foot, floor to ceiling window. What he saw caught his breath. On the horizon he could see the ocean, blue water as perfect and clear as possible. Huge birds soared the skies above, as well as wild hippogriffs. Rolling green hills made up the island, and within a couple miles range were fabulous white marble buildings. Looking directly down from the window Draco saw different courtyards where people in the famous blue sat, or lay out under large willow trees. Some of them were young, too young to be study and concentrating as hard as they probably were. Other older students sat about as well. He could see all the details from what must have been four or five stories up. It was Saturday and yet everyone seemed to have a purpose, studying and working. No one was riding a broom, although he did see a Quidditch pitch far in the background. Somehow he doubted they used theirs' as much as Hogwarts did. Quidditch here would probably be an unnecessary and frivolous activity. He hoped his mate wouldn't be so uptight.

The land was stunning everything was just beautiful though. He looked back at the headmaster, who was looking at him silently.

"Its beautiful" Draco said calmly. Not sure exactly what response Trighton was looking for.

"Yes and it is home for the students who attend here. A place of relative calm and security for those who pass their' years here. I handpick all the students here, of course with input from advisors, and while I was curious enough about your letter and situation, you are mistaken if you think I would not put my students security above my own curiosity. The teachers and myself become our wards' primary family. We risk them for nothing. We have a mutual respect for each other. They give me their best and I give them mine."

Fair enough was all Draco could think, and in some ways he was proud. Should his mate be here, Draco was happy to know this man had looked out for him before Draco had found him. Should his mate be here, he would have to thank the man. No, he was nothing like Dumbledore. It was a different feeling and aura all together.

"And so to protect your students, you decided to mask all scents until you knew more about me. Fair enough, even though I have never encountered it before. Other headmasters seemed excited that one of their students could be my mate, even going so far as to push attractive students at me. My last name tends to make some a little greedy I suppose. I can respect your position."

The man still stood at his window watching the students of his Academy go by. Though turned to Draco once more who had moved away from view.

"Good then we understand each other, though I should tell you that although older students probably know if your family from their studies on the society today, younger students won't care or know your name. A curse and a blessing I would guess, and considering the students we house here, trust me, not many will be unnecessarily impressed by your family's status. They are not an easily impressed group of people. Now, I can tell you are a dominant veela and personality type. Tell me, I find myself curious, what would you expect of your mate should you find them here?"

Draco knew he had to be careful how he answered, but in relative confusion over what was the correct answer, he went for honesty.

"I would expect that they allow me to get to know them first of all, sir. That they allow me a chance. If what you are asking if do I plan to demand they leave this Academy and follow me on my way, my answer is no. Maybe it would be different is this school were a different one, but if my mate wants to finish his education here then I will support it, I would be considered thick not to support him in that. And I do mean to support sir. I expect that they allow me to take care of them financially as is custom with my family, pureblood society, and generally more dominant veelas. That he allow me to protect him, and make sure he is treated to honor, and dignity. Tha—"

"Thank you Lord Malfoy but that seems to be a lot about what you will provide. Now tell me what do you expect in return? What do you want from your mate?"

Draco thought for a moment, and Trighton thought the young veela was a little confused by the question. That or he thought it was too simple of a question.

"Companionship, passion, respect, family……love, sir."

Inwardly Trighton smiled. The young man had answered honestly, and well. Trighton leaned against the wall and considered the young man again, reached into his mind again, and saw what was there. A desire to find his mate most certainly was there. But young Draco wanted all that came with a mate. That was a positive thing. Arrogance would always be part of his personality for certain, perhaps his mate balance that. The young man was smart, wiley, and powerful. His station made even more evident by his parents dress then his. Gems sparkled in his mother ears, neck, and hands. Clothing that must cost what some students paid in tuition here. They still believed some aspects of the dark sides ideals, especially the father, but in him Trighton saw the acceptance and the determination that his family would support the light side, if only to keep them safe.

That Draco mentioned several times his mate was a man did not surprise Trighton. If he had not looked into the young man's mind as soon as he entered the room and shook hands with him, he might have been more questioning. As it was, it was still a shock to see that the mate of the young man was in fact here, and closer then Trighton thought was possible. It would take time to sort out his own feelings on the matter, but that was not what this meeting was for so he pushed them aside in his head.

The mate knew he had a tiny portion of veela blood in him, but it was so small it was almost non existent. Even if there was none though, a mate was still a mate to a veela. Biologically they were two halves to a whole…he had gotten that out of a book and decided to put it away into his quotes list. Seemed it could be very versatile.

He changed the angle of his head and considered Draco more closely. He didn't flinch under direct gaze, that too was admirable. He saw that list in his mind that Draco was clutching in his pocket, and chuckled inwardly. Yes, his mate certainly matched all of those itemized things. It was good to see how much the young man wanted this binding though. Trighton knew from experience that some veela hated the thought of being tied to a person all their' lives, while this young man seemed to be embracing the idea.

The link they shared was a little more of a surprise as he was certain the mate did not realize it was there. Or maybe he did subconsciously, but with the young mans mind shields so high it was probable he was only focused on negative intrusions to his brain and not decidedly positive ones. Now the question was where to go from here? He had lied about the five minutes. Well it could have been five minutes if he wanted, so he had not really lied, he would still make the young man leave though without a first contact. The mate, especially this young man, deserved to find out about this from him. Not to be surprised by it.

Draco was a little surprised as the man stood straight up and walked behind his desk again. His decision on the outcome of the meeting seemed to have been made, or whatever other things he was considering. It must have been plentiful since Draco estimated the man had been staring for a few minutes at him.

And finally he spoke.

"I do believe you have come to the correct place Lord Malfoy." He said is so quietly and with so much certainty that at first Draco thought he had heard him wrong, and second that he must be joking.

Looking at his parents he saw there were silent tears streaming down their faces. Draco certainly had never seen that. He was however just a little skeptical, and Trighton saw that immediately.

"Maybe this will help assure you." And he muttered under his breath.

Draco confused, took a breath and almost collapsed. Coming so close to blacking out that his father ran to steady him.

God this was it, was all her could think. It was that smell, the one he thought he'd never smell. It was sweet and spicy all at the same time, it was a little musky but light and airy with a hint of a coffee or espresso in it. Good lord it was addictive, he thought as he kept breathing it in. The veela in him wanted growl out and search the whole island for his mate. He had found him! He was actually here!

Draco finally wielded to the scent and sat down in a chair that had magically appeared behind him, giving him a moment to catch his breath. Lord it was strong, his mate must have been in here somewhat recently. He, him, his mate. He was finally real! Carrying on a life somewhere with an actual name. Thank Merlin! Draco had almost stopped believing it would happen, that this time would come. And he didn't think it would be here and today. Merlin what a relief. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but pushed them away.

Instead he focused and looked up into the headmaster's eyes with purpose.

"Where?" it was the only question he cared about in the moment, and Trighton seemed to know exactly what he was asking for. Walking around the desk with his wand and a flat piece of parchment.

"I will get to that in a moment young man, but first you must understand this. The five minutes portion that you agreed to I have obviously forgone, however the rest of the agreement stands. After I show you him, you will leave without a first meeting. I will give you a name, however to be perfectly honest you will not find any information about him in any research. Nothing useful anyway. He knows nothing about this, and will be properly warned a head of time. Tomorrow morning I am inviting you back here at the same time for a possible introduction. Of course that will depend on his feelings on the matter. Do you understand and agree to these terms?"

The veela in Draco growled and rebelled. His mate to claim and take! He would never leave him willingly. Draco didn't realize that his growl had escaped his mouth till he felt his father rubbing his shoulder in a soothing motion, trying to get his son to calm down. Merlin, this would be the most difficult and longest day of his life. Night as well, how was he supposed to get through the night? Finally he calmed down after a few, rather long, minutes. Minutes and long deep breathes.

He hated the idea of leaving, especially with that smell all around him. It was against every single instinct he had, to find his mate and protect him. The rational part of him knew that this was going to be the right move. Trighton had obviously thought this over and instinct told Draco that the Headmaster knew his mate well. In time though he would know his mate better Draco vowed.

"I agree to the terms," Draco finally said firmly and glanced up at his mother and father who showed displeasure over the whole thing, but came to the same conclusion that he had.

"Good" the Headmaster stated in satisfaction, and then took hold of the parchment holding it up to the side of him, like a poster in front of Draco.

"Do you know what this is Draco?" Draco shook his head in the negative. It was a parchment obviously, but he that guessed was the wrong answer.

"Quite often as a headmaster I have a need to see inside the classrooms, hallways and ground of the academy. Doing checks on professors and classes, and the overall grounds. Today it shall be used for a different purpose." With a smile he looked at the parchment and whispered, "Zeus' Hall…..Kyler"

With those words an image clear as day appeared on the parchment, showing an auditorium full of students. It gave the outlook of staring out at the students from where a professor might be standing. There were hundreds of students Draco saw, most all taking notes and listening avidly. Draco even saw a professor standing behind a podium giving a lecture. And then it zoomed in towards the top, and as it continued to focus on a hundred students, then fifty, finally Draco's breath caught when he saw exactly what he had been looking at in his dreams….this was a full and non-fuzzy scene though.

His dreams had been real. His mate's eyes were that same green, focused and intense at the moment. Merlin he was gorgeous Draco thought. A lighter olive complexion, with raven locks that seemed to go everywhere, like someone had just had their hand through them, or he had just gotten out of bed. God, Draco thought with a smirk, it was incredibly sexy and alluring. The face was even more so, as was the body, well what he could see of it. His mate's shoulders were broad, muscled, and had Draco smiling again. He was dressed in blue, even though Draco immediately knew he would look better in green. The emerald green of his eyes…..or that of the silk sheets on Draco's King size bed at the manor. He would buy him lots of green silk to wear, he decided pointedly.

Draco took in what was around his mate, Merlin, his mate, how bloody fantastic and surreal was this? The Russian he thought, as he saw a young man whisper something to his mate that made him chuckle. He wasn't jealous though, and knew enough from his visions that his mate considered these people his family. Bonds that would never be severed, and Draco would thank these people however he could for taking care of his mate until he found him. He had found him though. From now on his mate would have no worries.

He heard the headmaster whisper another spell and the image was gone. Draco didn't mind much though. He had been living on fuzzy images as hope for the last year. He could survive on the pictures and man now in his head, for a long time if need be. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was close enough.

He just had one more question for the man looking expectantly at him.

"His name?"

"Harrison Kyler" came the response, and Draco nodded, satisfied for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as the rest. Not ever going to be mine.

Continuing...

It was after dinner that day when Harry was called to the Headmaster's office. Not exactly uncommon so it gave him no worries. Besides few ever were called up the Headmaster because of problems. Usually it was actually something good, but he wasn't exactly in the mood for chatting tonight, and was bone tired. He had been researching the animagus idea he thought of for most of the day, and then he'd gone to dueling practice for two hours which always drained him. He was ready for Sunday. It was the one day that people could relax around the Academy, and go do things they were interested in.

Not that it would ever look that way to outsiders he thought with a smirk. Sunday's were reserved for different club activities, which meant that he was usually booked all day. Starting with Quidditch at ten, dueling club at noon, then animagus and parseltongue club meeting in the afternoon. Was tiring actually, and Harry usually thought of it as a normal school day except for uniforms. Sunday's uniforms were known as "casual Crescenzo" according to Trighton, and gave the students just the tiniest amount of flexibility in their' wardrobe. Dark slacks still required, but any bottom down solid colored silk fabric would do.

Yeah lots of flexibility, Harry thought with a smirk. He remembered the day he had tried to get away with plaid, wondering what the reaction was going to be. Needless to say his plaid shirt was now grey, and silk, and button down. The plaid had lasted ten minutes before Trighton had seen it from his window. It had caused a good laugh though.

Harry followed the stairs up to Trighton's office and entered with a brief knock on the door. His headmaster was reading a journal behind his desk.

"Headmaster," Harry said respectfully, clasping his hands behind his back and feet together in proper fashion. Trighton nodded and waved to Harry's chair in cue to sit.

Harry was used to the headmaster's probing stare, but it continued for quite some time and Harry knew there was something out of the normal now. He didn't panic or show the slightest bit of hesitation, but inside he was interested.

Finally, after long minutes the headmaster folding his hands on his desk and decided to get down to the point.

"Kyler, do you remember finding out that your father a couple generations back had a veela in the family?"

Harry nodded affirmative and simply waited for the headmaster to continue. Trighton was never one to need more then a few words, and when he wanted and answer or words from Kyler he simply asked a question.

"Well actually it has nothing to do with what I am about to tell you, but I am hoping that you did your research on the veela because my boy it is about to come in handy. Or useful, a better word might in fact be useful."

Harry was getting the tiniest bit impatient now. Usually Trighton spit out bad news and just got it over with.

"You know usually Kyler I don't allow visitors in the school however a few weeks ago I received a letter from a rather high ranked, social and wealthy, family. You see their son inherited some veela characteristics from his father. Really he is only a small percentage veela, so he does not actually transform, but he does feel many of the other aspects. Including the mating heat. The draining that comes from a prolonged time period from when a person's veela characteristics start to show in phenotypic form and not just genotypic, and the time they find their' mate. He also shows signs of having a mental link with his biologically chosen mate. Are you following so far?"

Harry only gave a smirk in a return. This was not rocket science and he did know the basics about veelas, more importantly what happened when a person had small amounts of it in their' genetics as he did.

"Marvelous, moving along, I invited the family here for a few moments to let their son sniff the air if you will. However I entered his mind as soon as he got here and stayed in it, to find something rather extraordinary. I found from our brief meeting that I liked the young man. He's a dominant veela, a little on the rough side, but still I found myself liking him. He's in not bad or overly dominant as I have seen some veelas be, just a little more aggressive. Expected considering his family as well, though he could use someone to bring him down a few notches. Which I'm certain will happen. I had cleansed the room of scent beforehand, in case of the alternative, but found myself removing the scent masking all together after a time. The young man almost collapsed sadly. He's gone more then a year with out his mate so was to be expected. By the end of our meeting I was able to use camera parchment and show him a little of his mate, then sent them off with the promise I would speak to his biological mate and we would take it from there." Trighton finished with a sigh. He knew he had glossed over a lot of things, but when he looked back on the meeting, almost everything said and done seemed of importance.

Looking to his Harry though he saw the boy was deep in thought. There was no shock, or anger on his face, just deep thinking. The boy was smart enough that Trighton knew Harry would match the reason for being called to the office, with the story eventually. It was best though that his mind work it out at its own speed, and not for Trighton to just hand him this life altering information on a platter with a "here ya go" phrase, and tell Harry to deal with it. The mind worked at its own pace.

So he sat and watched as Harry worked it out in his head for a few moments. Finally though Harry looked up with a quite a serious look in his eyes.

"I don't suppose there is a way out of this or you would have already mentioned it right?"

Trighton only smiled kindly at the young man and shook his head.

No way out, not like Harry had expected there to be, but at least the question was asked and done with. Nature, he decided in that moment, better know what the fuck she was doing. He wasn't mad, since there really was no point to it. There was nothing to be mad at, no person had acted wrongly, and he couldn't very well wish the young man, who ever he was, to hell. He felt like he might be going to hell at this point, but that was another pointless thought.

This thoughts had also immediately zeroed in on the little fact that Trighton said "man." As in xy chromosome, testosterone, and phallus and well, man. He had never actually gone into that realm before, he knew many people did in the school but it wasn't something that he had. Frankly he had no idea how he felt about that but put it into the category of things he would have to sort out later in his mind.

Not that it would matter, he reminded himself, because if the reputation of the allure veelas had was even only half true then it wasn't like he would have a real option. Well, he guessed it was an option, but not one his hormones or body would take. Veelas knew their' mates from the specific mates scent, and in return it was recently discovered that veelas gave off a sort of hormone that while attracted everybody in radius, it also played havoc with the actual mate and had the effect that they wouldn't resist the veela. Basically it was attraction taken to a whole new level. Veela and their mates usually never had a chemistry problem in a relationship, but more from the aggressive nature of the veela, which Kyler knew he would take exception too. Overbearing people ended up flat on their' asses in his presence. Merlin, he thought again, nature should have a book of explanations for him.

Harry finally glanced at his Headmaster, who was calmly drinking a calming herbal tea, and sitting in front of Harry was a cup as well. He didn't think he needed it but took the help anyway, and started to sip. Harry knew Trighton was waiting on him to finish thinking.

"Alright, so who is he and more importantly what danger does he pose?"

Trighton put his tea down and gathered his thoughts for a few seconds. Honesty, he would always give it to his students no matter what.

"Well I personally think the second question should be dealt with first, and I do not believe the risk is outstanding. Latest information I have received is that although the Order looks for you, most do believe that you are deceased. The young veela is a student there which is potentially problematic though. You certainly don't speak like you are English, nor do you look it anymore. And the scar of course is not an issue, since you are using your own made cover now and not a basic glamour that could be detected. All in all, you should be able to remain undetected, or at least not recognized at first glance. How much you would tell the veela would certain limit or increase the risk but those are things to figure out in the future."

Trighton then paused and thought for a few moments while Harry remained quiet and continued sipping at the tea.

"As for the young man's family well I will leave you to make your own impressions. They are spies for the light side, though more out of self preservation it seems then anything else. At least in regards to the young man's father. He was very dark at a time. As for the young man again I trust you will make your own impressions he is a few months older then you, and a few inches taller. In my own opinion a little arrogant, and overly confident but bright and loyal to his family. The rest is neither here nor there since it is my own opinion."

Trighton, Harry knew from experience, preferred that his students and really anyone for that matter never take his opinion on as their own simply because he was headmaster or a great wizard. He preferred that people make their own decisions and opinions. Which Harry always liked to do anyway but in this situation he would have liked a little more information and guidance.

More so he was curious about the young man. He wondered if that was weird though. Wouldn't most people not care who the person was that had just walked into a room and basically said "You, my mate!" in a Neanderthal way? Wouldn't they just get pissed off and storm out deciding the hell with this crap? He knew that one other student had been mate to a veela at Crescenzo, the veela was a student here as well, and that was exactly how that person had reacted. Maybe he was just different he thought to himself.

"Well, did he seem surprised when you showed me to him?" Harry asked.

Trighton smiled at that, and knew Harry's curious nature was coming out, and the intense thinking was receding.

"No I wouldn't say surprised would be the word." Harry couldn't believe that was all Trighton was going to say on the matter, but that was it. Forming my own opinions was going to be bother he thought.

"Tell me Kyler what are your thoughts? I don't get the feeling that you are incredibly upset."

"There seems to be no one to get upset at Headmaster. It's not as though I can blame the man for being born with this can I? Not being mad though does not mean that I have to accept this. I do not have to agree with nature, and I do not have to follow her path. I have plans of my own and there are alternatives to if I do not choose to become the mate of who ever this is." Harry looked the headmaster dead on as he said this, though not in an angry tone just one of conviction.

The headmaster looked at Harry and nodded, "Yes there are options. Not many but some, nothing that un-mate's you, but depending on circumstances there are options."

Harry nodded and blew out a breath. This was not the end of the world or his life. Hell he was just getting ready after this year to start living his own life of his own choosing.

"I assume they are coming back?" Harry knew Trighton would never risk sending a student into the unknown and not with people he did not know or trust.

"They are to be here at nine tomorrow morning. I suggest you take the night to think and meet me here at half past eight?" Harry nodded. "And try not to worry Kyler its not a horribly bad thing that has happened. Just life altering, but then again most things are."

Harry nodded, and took his leave, off to the library to research and think.

XXXXXX

Draco and Lucius had spent most of their day researching, and finding for themselves that Trighton was right. There was very little about any Harrison Kyler on the books anywhere. One article mentioned that he had won the world prize in dueling, but even that had very little information on the actual person. The article seemed to go out of its way not to give any information about the person, and a whole lot on the history of the sport. He was sure that the Headmaster had a part in that.

Other then that there really was nothing. They searched for other Kyler's and found nothing, although it was quite possible those records had been wiped out by the headmaster as well. Was disturbing to Draco that he couldn't find out more then what he knew already, hell his dream had given him more then this.

Everything on his list had been spot on, well except for the accent since Draco had not heard him talk yet. Lord, he was hoping the accent was there!

Lucius caught his son staring off into space again and smiled at his only child. He and Narcissa had been so excited for their son. Narcissa finally went out for dinner with friends because she had started tearing up whenever looking at Draco. It had finally gotten on Draco's nerves, and had been wearing thin on his own though Lucius was not stupid enough to say it.

There was of course the concern over the Headmaster talking to the young man today. What would happen if this Mr. Kyler had a bad reaction to his son he wasn't certain. Some mates even ran from their' veela, which Lucius simply would not allow. Hell, he thought with a snort, if that boy ran he would haul his ass back and bind it to a chair. Then he would let Draco let his allure do the rest. Yes, he thought with a smirk, that was exactly what he would do.

He was quite impressed when he looked at the young man that would be in their family soon. He knew Draco would have no problem what so ever in the chemistry and looks department with his mate. Young Kyler was a handsome man, and the school meant brains were a foregone conclusion. The closeness to the headmaster could mean the boy was a suck up, or that he surrounded himself with sensible powerful people, and for Draco's sake Lucius hope it was the latter. Lucius hoped the young man would accept the family gracefully, and that he would not be an embarrassment to them when they were out in public.

All in all, it was a good match in his view. At least from what he knew so far, which was extremely limited. But Draco would have a chance to court the young man for a while, and get to know him. Personally Lucius didn't like that whole tradition, but knew it was necessary and in the end allowed the mates to at least think they had some option in the process. By nature's choice they didn't but Lucius was always in favor of an easier route in this case. Even Narcissa had demanded courting for a full four months. It had been ridiculous really. She had always been his, just like, he thought with a sigh, Mr. Kyler would be Draco's.

XXXXXXX

"Wow that's quite a story Kyler," Rose said with sympathy.

Harry and his friends were gathered in the library at ten o'clock that night, sitting on the comfy couches while they listened to what Trighton had told Kyler. When he finished, Harry looked around to gauge everyone's reactions. Rose looked concerned, Taylor had his mouth opened like a fish, and Nickolai had a huge smile on his face. Harry wasn't sure what the proper reaction should be to this information, but somehow Nickolai's face didn't seem to be one that worked.

Rose finally looked to where Harry was looking at her boyfriend, saw his face, and elbowed him in the gut. Nickolai wasn't phased in the slightest and just kept on grinning.

"May I ask what the huge smile is for?" Rose asked, with noticeable distain in her voice.

"Oh please I can't be the only one that sees this is not a horribly bad thing!" looking around he saw that he in fact was the only one that saw it that wait and sputtered.

"Kyler think about it! Veela mates always have the best. First of all the allure never wears off, so really relationships never go stale, which you know will happen in any marriage otherwise. Second its someone that will always be faithful to you. They never cheat, which considering your last relationship is definitely something that I think you need. And don't you dare frown at me like that! Third usually they are good looking people, though I guess you'll have to wait and find that out tomorrow. Usually they are smart, and usually they are talented."

Harry stared at him. "Do you have any idea how many times you just used the word "usually"?

Rose nodded in assent to that. "And there is the whole xy chromosome thing?"

At that Nickolai looked questioningly at Harry. "Never done that. Been only with girls."

Nickolai at that sat back and just stared. He thought everyone at this school at least tried it. Well, maybe it was just him and everyone else he knew. He shook his head in rapid disgust.

"No big deal mate. I mean really same feelings and desire and just, well, different equipment," he said off handedly while grabbing a cracker from the bowl in front of him, only to see Rose now looking at him with a fish face, but he only shrugged in response. Rose decided then and there she had a lot to talk over with her boyfriend. Obviously, he was holding out on lots of information. Valuable information if he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

Taylor finally sat forward and got into it. "Well I have to agree with Nick on this little portion. What more matters is who this veela man is. Really you know nothing about him, which I guess is what the courting time is for." Harry looked blankly at Taylor who then went into an explanation that veela courted their mates through dates and gifts. A get to know you time he had put it.

Finally Harry asked the one question that had been on his mind, "What if I don't want it? What if I choose that I don't want who ever the hell this guy is and want to live my own life?"

All three of his friends looked at him quite seriously and nodded towards Nick. There really was no question what the answer would be, but it would come from Harry's best friend.

"Then mate, we find you a way out of it."

XXXXX

Harry woke up with a start and looked a the great big clock in the bedroom, fearing he might have overslept. It was only 7:30 though. He'd gotten a good nights sleep which was always the key to him having a good next day, little sleep had the same effect as no coffee to him.

Surprisingly he found he wasn't nervous about this mornings meeting with the Veela family. He had talked it out with his friends and they had solidified his original thinking that this morning was more of a meet and greet, so really no big deal at all. After all, as Taylor had pointed out, all of them had been in the head masters office at some point and it could all be a mistake and someone else was the mate of "Veela Man," as they had taken to calling him. Harry realized he probably should have asked Trighton for their' names. Very unlikely there was a mistake, but it had lightened the mood as they thought about various reactions to if Nick was actually the man's mate. Sadly Nick could only think that his sex life would always be great.

At that point Rose had rubbed Nicks knee and said completely seriously, "Well even a wink from the veela is more then I anticipate you getting from me for the next while." Nickolai, not being a stupid young man, shut up at that point. It was all decidedly amusing to Harry. Nickolai was the hot shot guy with his mouth always running, and Rose was able to curb that tongue with a mere glance. Too funny.

Last night had ended with an agreement for Harry to let them know when the meeting was over and they would meet for lunch to discuss the options he had based on the outcome of the meeting. They were all extremely smart, and he knew they could come up with a way to at least limit the bond if necessary.

Meet and greet he reminded himself, it wasn't like they would be discussing a bloody veela contract. At least he hoped not, he thought with some anger, he wouldn't bloody well allow that!

Rose, being a female, had given him instructions to wear and emerald green shirt with his slacks today. Personally he had no idea why it was something that matched his eyes. It didn't make anymore sense then wearing black because it matched his hair or tan for his skin. However, since he didn't have any other preference he bowed to her wisdom of what she called making a good impression. Impressions he thought were made by proper society etiquette, being neat, well mannered, with good speaking patterns, not the color of your shirt. All the things Crescenzo taught their students in the first three years of school. By age ten all of their students, no matter their' background could sit with anyone in the world and be remarked on that their' manners showed good breeding. Trighton believed it was just another way of his students getting ahead in the world. That and it gave them more power. People with high class manners were generally paid more attention to then those that did not.

Hopefully they would stick with him today during the meeting. They had better or he was having a talk with the Trighton afterward on the cost of education being too high if what you learned wasn't second nature when you needed it. He paid too bloody much for his education as it was.

At eight thirty Harry walked through the office door of the Headmaster to see Trighton standing at his window with his usual tea in hand. He acknowledged Harry with a nod then saw his green shirt and smiled.

"Rose's doing?"

Harry smiled. "Seems she couldn't help herself to make sure I dressed appropriately."

Trighton said a few words under his breath and Harry's cup of coffee appeared on the table nearest to him. Harry nodded in thanks, and was happy for the caffeine dose.

"Well let's talk then, what are your feeling on this?" Trighton was always blunt, however Harry took a minute to gather his thoughts.

"I don't have many. This is just a meet and great really. I have no desire for these people to stay any longer then truly necessary. I just need to get a sense of who they are I suppose, and then will decide what my options are."

Trighton always thought Harry tried in his head to think of the most logical way to go about his tasks. Tasks that would have others yelling or in rage, and today seemed to no exception. The temper was there, he knew, it just took a lot to provoke Harry into showing it. Hopefully, Trighton thought, today he would be able to keep it under wraps. He'd had to replace the windows in his office the last time Kyler really lost his temper.


	6. Chapter 6

Friendly Warning: Mature content begins this chapter!! Skip it if you don't like it! And this is the first slash I have ever written so if it sounds awkward I am still trying to get the hang of it, so go easy on me please.

XXXXX

That warning issued, enjoy……

He'd been up since six am, wandering the halls of Malfoy manner with nothing to do but wait. His patience was gone, and he was so ready to just apparate to Crescenzo's early, had even considered it, but figured dying before you met your mate was never a good idea. Draco, just wanted to see him again, watch him go about his daily activities even. Last night there had been no dream, and Draco figured they would go away now that he had an identity on his mate, however his father said time would tell on that. Some veela and their' mates always shared a dream connection. Draco only hoped if that was so the sweating would go away at some point. Would be bloody weird for his mate to have to wake up with his sweat everywhere in their' bed. Their' bed. Just at the thought he got aroused, which really wasn't surprising. His veela portion was priming his body for his mate, making it difficult to think of much else. The same veela blood was responsible for his claiming thoughts as well. Survival of the species was how the experts put it. The hormones tried to make sure that the veela or mate did not ignore the bond.

Not bloody likely, was all he could think. Even with out the veela blood promoting his thoughts Draco knew Harrison Kyler was delectable! It was only now that he began to think about what would happen if his mate already had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Would his mate hate him for destroying the relationship? Not that Draco cared much, he was a Malfoy, and had enough Slytherin in him to fully believe to the victor go the spoils, and he would be the victor. The veela allure wouldn't allow anything else, and he wasn't above ruthlessly using it on his mate. What ever worked would do.

Draco prayed his mate would be at least curious to meet him though. Of course it wasn't likely, and less then twenty-four hours wasn't near enough time for his mate to digest what this all meant. He would probably be upset. Hopefully he wasn't a crier Draco thought with a shiver. He was protective of his mate already but crying people always turned him off, especially when people turned on the fake tears!

It only tended to annoy him. Especially when the crying was high pitched like Pansy Parkinson. Merlin when she fake sobbed glass broke!

By the time it hit eight forty-five Draco was at the apparition point dressed and ready to go. His parents were also outfitted and sitting waiting for the time to pass along with him. It was infuriating for a Malfoy to be sitting around waiting on something out of their control in such a manner, usually they were the ones controlling the meetings and making people wait on them. Merlin his mate better be damn worth this unacceptable lowering of self he was feeling.

XXXXXXXX

At nine o'clock Harry was on his second cup of coffee and had decided to look casual. It wouldn't do for him to be sitting around nervously. Trighton and he had decided on several plans of action depending on Harry's opinion of the family and the veela.

Trighton was sitting behind his desk, and Harry standing at one of the windows looking out onto the bay when the three pops were heard.

Draco's first look at the office showed nothing more then the head master in front of him, and he glanced at him somewhat questioningly. For one second his thoughts went to the horrible possibility that his mate had flipped out and refused to come. The headmaster then gave a small up turning of his lips, while looking over behind Draco and his parents' right shoulders, and pointing with a finger still on his tea cup.

Draco looked in the direction and saw the best thing he had ever seen in his life. The scent was at its strongest now, but instead of weakening him like last time, it did the opposite. Bloody intoxicating though. For once Draco was speechless. This was his mate! After so much time searching him his mate had been right here, safe and sound, living his life with no idea that Draco had been desperately looking literally around the world for him. And now the young man about ten feet away from him stared Draco right in the eyes, with and unwavering emerald gaze. There was no anger in them, perhaps mild curiosity. Brilliant emerald eyes Draco thought, and never even noticed Headmaster Trighton walking over and standing in between them. Finally Draco remembered his manners and stepped a few feet up for a proper introduction. Proper hell, Draco thought, all he wanted to do was jump the young man.

"Lord Draco Malfoy," Trighton started formal introductions, "may I introduce Harrison Kyler. Kyler, may I present to you Lord Draco Severus Malfoy."

Draco took a few steps forward and held his hand out to the young man, who had put down his coffee cup on a nearby bookshelf, and stepped forward away from the window.

"Call me Draco, please. It's a pleasure I assure you." Lord he was the best looking thing Draco had ever seen. Draco noticed his mate was a few inches shorter then his own 6 foot 2 inches, and was actually pleased with it. And the green shirt, well he would be ordering a hell of a lot more of those.

Finally, Harry took his hand, either not paying attention to or ignoring the small little shock wave that Draco felt go through his arm.

"I'm usually called Kyler to familiars. It's a pleasure as well." Kyler was still in a little shock from the time he looked over at the pop. Veela allure here we come, was all that ran through his mind at first. Draco, yes the name suited him. Dragon. He was taller then Kyler's own six feet, with pale skin that suited his white blonde hair. The hair was spiked a little, though stylishly. Draco had an athletic build, a very attractive one in Kyler's view, and stormy gray eyes. He had expected a man that was good looking but felt a little blown away by the man standing in front of him. The Greeks definitely would have labeled him an Adonis.

That man was currently moving in on his private space, Harry noted, as Draco had not yet let go of his hand and was stepping forward till their chests almost touched. Harry stayed still, a little out of his element but he wasn't upset, more curious as to the blonde intentions with his parents standing not more then ten feet away. Draco's face neared and went to the side of Harry's and unmistakably Harry felt the Adonis sniff under his ear and pull away with a predatory smile.

Draco immediately was aware of Kyler's questioning glance.

"Just double checking. I know you don't notice it, but you really do smell intoxicating" Draco said it in such a natural way that Harry didn't even react. And instead found him self smiling and then chuckling at the odd remark and ice breaker the veela had sent his way.

"Making sure you didn't pick up the smell of the wrong person I gather, and make a mistake?"

Draco immediately heard the lyrical accent he hadn't heard in the formal introduction and felt him self getting a little aroused, okay a lot. Not an appropriate time he knew, but how was he supposed to react to that fantastic husky chuckle and light accent? He imagined that reaction was not going to go away anytime soon. And pick the wrong person, was he crazy!? His mate was going to be lucky if Draco let him out of bed the first month after they officially mated!

"No, just can't believe I got this damned lucky," Draco said seriously and the smile on Kyler's face vanished to a quizzical frown. Anyone else Draco knew would have laughed it off or said something a little flirtatious in return, but his Kyler, and he was HIS, seemed to have no idea what to say. Not at all comfortable with flirtation Draco thought, well that was going to change quickly. Or maybe he wasn't comfortable with the male to male interaction yet. No matter which it was, Draco thought it certain his mate was going to get over both in fine fashion. Draco would keep Kyler on his toes and a little off balance.

The little cough behind alerted Draco back to the fact that they were not alone. He turned and properly introduced Kyler to his parents. His father already looked pleased at Kyler's natural energy and strength, and his mother smiled right away over Kyler's impeccable manners and attire. Their' son could have gotten a hell of a lot worse.

Trighton then took the meet and greet from there, offering to let Kyler show Draco around some of the grounds while he and Lord and Lady Malfoy worked out a visitation schedule. Draco was a little surprised that the headmaster basically stated he would not be allowing Kyler off the Island anytime soon and all socializing would happen here. He was even more surprised when Kyler agreed, and seemed to know that this was the plan.

Kyler walked Draco down the steps of the headmaster's office and out into the campus of the Academy. Everyone was in club meetings this morning or sleeping in, so only a few bodies could be detected in looking around, and none of them paid any attention to the two young men.

Kyler made an initial stop at the coffee bar where he was pleased to see Draco did in fact place an order. They then started to walk to the outside premises of the school, where Harry knew there was a path to the beach. A little more private and he certainly knew people would get a little interested once they saw the young man not in school attire. Crescenzo was not a school that people gossiped at but he didn't want people even curious. This was nobody's concern but his own.

"So do tell me all about yourself." Draco started, and saw the some-what startled look that Kyler gave him, and coughed quickly. Immediately he recognized that Kyler wasn't a person he could order around. It was something he did innately, but Draco realized he would have to back up. Sooo his mate wasn't exactly submissive or prone to take orders, expected, but he realized there were probably easier ways to learn that then what he just did.

"That came out a little wrong. Why don't I start," at Kyler's nod Draco continued. "I am the only child of my parents. We're an English family, rooted in magic for centuries, and one of the most pureblooded lines. We tend to be extremely proud of it. Malfoy industries is run by us as well as several other business ventures under other names. I go to a school in Scotland, at a school which you may have heard of. Hogwarts. I'll be finished there at the end of this year, and then I plan to get my muggle MBA to take over the Malfoy corporations when I am ready. Which won't take a lot of time. I happen to be brilliant with numbers." Draco stated the last with a full smile.

Draco waited a moment to see if Kyler was going to pick up a bit and share, but it was obvious his Emerald had no intention of doing anything of the sort. He was adorable though, the way he looked straight ahead giving the clear message off that he was staying silent. Draco wondered though if Kyler was giving him a little reprisal for the pathetic little order he had dished out. If so, then he decided he would take it gracefully.

"I am in the Slytherin house at my school. The house has a fairly poor reputation outside of those in it. We are known for being arrogant, pure blood fanatics even though most of us aren't, temperamental, and stubborn. Just thought you should know." He watched as Kyler showed a slight up lifting of the lips. He had hoped for another husky chuckle but Draco would take what he could get.

"I was sixteen when I came into my inheritance, but I knew about my genetics since I was very young so wasn't surprised like a lot of people are. And then I started searching."

This time Draco stayed silent a bit, and finally was rewarded.

"Just like that then, give all your energy into searching for someone you don't know?" It sounded a little odd to Harry to put all your energy into finding someone you had no idea was worthy of that energy.

"Yes." And that was all the reply that Kyler got from the blonde walking next to him.

They walked for a while and Kyler led the way to a pier overlooking the ocean. During which Draco went on about his life, friends, hobbies and as much information as he thought one should give on the first meeting. The basics of himself, but he was a little surprised to find that his Kyler was still silent. A little frown on his face as if he was working out some problem in his head. Finally Draco became a little irritated at the little silent treatment. Was worse then tears in his opinion!

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is or keep it to yourself?" Finally they stopped at the edge of the pier and instead of watching the water Draco turned to face Kyler head on, better not to give his mate any ideas that he was the type of person to let this type of thing go. A silent treatment would never be part of their' relationship.

Draco wondered though at the possibilities.

"If your pissed at my high handedness then you better say it now. Though it really is who I am." Silence.

"If you're not attracted to me then you might as well tell me now too. I mean I can deal with it. I know it's a lot to take in, the whole guy aspect especially if you don't have experience in that area."

He heard Kyler snort at that, and finally Kyler turned, his eyes Draco noticed a brilliant green. Temper, he saw it enough to recognize it in anyone's eyes. His mate definitely had not been sulking, he'd been stewing. Possibly even trying to reign in his magic and temper. Draco felt the magic surrounding the young man, and was a little in awe of the magnitude of it, and surprised that a person their' age could actually control it on a day to day basis. Temper, Merlin yes his mate had one, and it was definitely ready to explode a bit.

"Look I don't know if you came here with the impression that I tell my life story and then you tell yours, and happily ever after happens, but you're living in a bloody fantasy if that's true! I can't do anything about what biology or mother-nature, or who ever you want to blame has done but don't expect me to calmly follow suit and open my life to stranger! It-will-not-happen! It may not ever happen so slow the hell down."

Draco doubted Kyler realized that his magic was beginning to swirl around him with little electric crackles as he became even more upset, and continued on.

"As for pureblood, well you might as well get a new sense of smell cause I'm not one! And second you really don't need to show off the wealth aspect, because it certainly doesn't mean anything to me, nor should you be proud that you spend money you didn't make! Your father made, not you. Once I get out of here I will make my own way and--"

Kyler was abruptly cut off as Draco's mouth slammed into his, and he was pushed up against the railing of the pier forcefully and a little painfully, with the railing digging into his back. Draco's hand quickly tangled in Kyler's hair keeping him still as Draco ravaged his mouth, and nipped at it with his teeth forcefully trying to gain entrance. Finally Ky stopped trying to shake his head loose, and gasped as he felt Draco's other hand slither behind his back and up under shirt, stroking his back in lazy circles. Oh Merlin, Ky thought moaning as Draco's hand eventually slithered down under his slacks caressed his ass, pushing Ky firmly against his own aroused body. With that forward thrust, Draco again took advantage of Ky's own moan and finally slipped his tongue in, learning every crevice of his mate's mouth thoroughly. He had such a wonderfully enticing mouth Draco decided, he could spend hours just kissing and making love to it. This that thought he changed his searching motion to the thrusting motion Kyler's pelvis was doing.

Finally Draco detached his mouth from Kyler's and attacked his neck with wet kisses and little thrusts of his tongue starting from behind Kyler's ear and ever so slowly inching down his neck. He noted his mates pleasure point where the neck and shoulders met, that caused Ky to groan and thrust against Draco's pelvis in the rhythm as old as the joining itself. He was going to explode was all Draco thought, and he wound his way back to his mate's mouth, though this time instead of reluctance it was met with equal need and heat. It was everything Draco had hoped for, his mate groaning and writing under his own experienced touch. The thrusting proving to Draco just for far gone his mate was with the passion, and how far he would let Draco go if he asked.

Kyler had no idea where the want had come from, but he couldn't think of anything else with the veelas mouth hard and hot on his. He'd never been with a man, but loved the feel of the hard muscled body pressed up against his demandingly, and the veelas hands, wow they were doing marvelous things to the front of his body now. One hand stroking the front of his aroused length while the veela's other hand stayed under his slacks in the back caressing and moving his pelvis forward into the veelas waiting other hand with every thrust he made. Kyler felt like he was going to explode.

Finally Draco broke the kiss off with the last bit of control he could muster. He had kissed the man just to break him off his tirade, and then, well it had become much more so fast. Draco looked down at his mate, trying to clear his head of the need to plunder Kyler's mouth again, Merlin he was addictive! Was amazing the passion that brewed underneath his surface. He really wished now was a proper time to more thoroughly explore that, but right now he needed a clear head. Breathing in and out he slowly go control of himself. Merlin though the rest of his life would most assuredly be spent trying to keep his hands off his mate in public places. And my how he was looking forward to that.

It turned out silence equaled temper in his Emerald. Not a bad thing, and just one of the millions of things he was looking forward to knowing.

But now they had a to set a few things straight.

"Let me make this clear. I don't expect anything from you right now. I am trying to make this as easy as possible, although that wasn't planned or expected I sure as hell won't apologize for it. I have had years to become adjusted to this idea, and you've had hours. As for the money I could say it doesn't matter but I'm guessing that would be a mistake, and I'm also going to take a guess that you're not going to tell me about that button I accidentally pushed, yet. We will work through it though whatever is going on in that head of yours!"

Draco finally broke off frustrated to kiss the young man again, a short wet meeting of mouths that did nothing to cool the fire that had flared up. Merlin he wanted him!, was all Draco could think. He could picture them in his bed, the heat would flare, and--okay clear your head Draco, he told himself again. Issue at hand.

"Know this though, in time you will tell me. You will trust me. I had a few options too when deciding what to do about the mating business, but I'm here I am damned well staying so get used to it! And so are you if I have to bind you to my bed!"

Kyler was still breathing hard. Lord he definitely had not expected that. He needed to think, to decide what he wanted. A time turner would be so effective right now.

Instead, he took a few deep breathes and concentrated on the words he wanted to get out, not the hand moving in soothing motions on his back. Damn it he didn't need coddling!

Finally he forcefully removed the hand at his back, and watched as the blonde took a step away, though still in Harry's personal space. Kyler guessed the blonde had no intention on leaving that space for the time being.

"You don't have to apologize for that. Obviously it was mutual, and if I had not been comfortable then you would have been returned to your parents in a full body bind a probably missing a few appendages. I don't need coddling or soothing, and I am able to control my magic just fine on my own! I've been on my own a long time, and I had plans for myself that twenty-four hours ago didn't include a veela. On that note the chemistry and physical heat doesn't mean anything. Its as common as a good lie and used for ones benefit just as often."

Draco simply stared at him with a thoughtful expression, at least his mate wasn't yelling anymore which was a good thing. Kyler's magic now seemed fully under control, but what a show it had been.

"Well I suppose you're going to have to start thinking that those plans are going to include a veela. It's not as common as a lie either, but I think we'll get to that in time." Draco said it quietly and thoughtfully.

If he was right about Kyler's comfort level and his desire to think everything through, then his mate needed time to adjust. Draco thought he understood that on some level. Thinking your life was going to go a certain way and planning it out so you succeeded, only to have that all change in the blink of an eye. It was disturbing, but Kyler didn't have any other option. All other options had flown out the window the moment he saw his mate in his dreams, and reinforced when he saw him on parchment. Kyler might as well get used to the fact that he wasn't shaking free of this Malfoy. The lie portion had him thinking they would eventually need to have a chat about Kyler's past. Not now, him mate, wasn't going to open up, but eventually.

Kyler turned and leaned on the pier railing with his back to Draco, looking out over the water gathering his thoughts. Draco finally got it that silence was okay, he didn't need to start talking again.

"I've planned for graduation since I was child. I'm on my own, and I made certain I worked hard enough to guarantee my success out in the world, but those plans didn't include anyone else being in the picture…I can take of myself."

Draco already sensed that his mate would do just fine on his own. He was too powerful, and way more so then Draco knew he would ever be, and Kyler was smart. That combination always tended to be a winner. He walked forward and stood next to Kyler with his hands on the railing.

"I think it's quite obvious you can succeed all on your own. You didn't need to say one word to me to get that across. No family?"

A long minute passed and Draco was almost sure the man wouldn't answer until he saw a slight shake of the head, and the murmured, "All dead since before I came here."

Draco could tell the man didn't want sympathy, and really didn't want to talk about it. But he was giving Draco a little information which was a start. A bloody small minuscule start but a start.

"Well whether or not you believe it, you do have that now. I am guessing in your case you go by the philosophy that actions are going to matter most though, so why don't we just take it slow in that area eh?"

Kyler finally looked over and gave a small smile. He nodded his acceptance and turned to start walking back. Draco didn't force the man or grab his hand, just walked companionably next to him, and was glad he had passed the first little rough edge, he'd never be bored around Kyler, and that was something.

XXXXXXXXX

The family was getting ready to apparate back after they had all had tea together in Trighton's office, and Kyler could feel himself at a calm level again. Draco would be visiting the Academy Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays on a scheduled basis and then weekends when the two decided it. He would apparate in the morning and then leave a few hours later.

Tea time, which included talking, had lasted about an hour with Draco's parents sitting in two chairs, while Kyler and Draco occupied the love seat. Draco kept himself comfortable Kyler noted, and with his hand on Kyler's thigh for the first portion. Each time Kyler tried to remove it, all Draco did was tighten his hand.

Kyler was of course inclined to teach the veela that he would not be forced into anything he didn't want to do, and muttered a spell under his breath that had Draco heated quite quickly and his hands placed on his lap to cover the arousal. Harry knew lovers used the spell as sort of an excitement foreplay during classes. The spell had invisible hands stroking the spelled party's pleasure zones. Kyler actually found it quite amusing to see the man heat up in front of his parents, and wasn't surprised a bit when the man leaned over to whisper to Kyler's ear.

"Extremely effective, but don't your think just telling me to stop being overbearing would have worked?"

Kyler only smirked. "I doubt it. Besides this was vastly more effective and amusing."

With a look though from the veela, Kyler relented and ended the spell. The veela had lasted a whole ten minutes under it, Kyler chuckled to himself. Yes, vastly more amusing and effective. He was sure Draco would never try it again that was for sure.

Lord and Lady Malfoy put their' robes on and got ready to apparate with their' backs turned to their son and his mate, effectively giving the two a little privacy. They noticed but didn't mention Draco's mussed hair or the marks on Kyler's neck where the two returned from the walk. They were proud of their' son in that moment, he was using the allure and moving things along with his young man.

Draco saw the opening and when Kyler held out his hand for a proper send off, he only smirked and drew the young man in his arms, kissing him thoroughly before his mate had a chance to protest. It was short, hot, and extremely thorough. Obviously, Kyler thought, the veela was getting back at him for the spell, which he admitted was working.

Too quickly Draco pulled away, with a smile on his face as he looked at Kyler's still dazed one.

Draco leaned in again this time kissing where Kyler's neck and should joined, and fluttered light kisses up to his ear, where he lightly tugged on the outer shell with a nip, He smiled again when he felt his mate give a light shudder. Merlin his mate was wonderful.

He smiled against Kyler's ear with a light breath and whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

With that he pulled away with a satisfied, almost predatory smile, and apparated away with his parents who had no longer been ignoring the two but looking on in avid interest and pleased smiles.

With a few deep breathes Kyler finally looked at the headmaster who was giving him an ironical smile, and plopped into the chair behind him with a thud.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah I know, author note not supposed to be here. But it will be short. I got a lot of comments and PM's that people didn't like Dom Draco and Sub Harry stories. And so just thought I would let you know that its not really that way at all. I don't see Kyler/Harry as a sub. Slow to trust and wary, but not a sub. And Draco in my mind is always going to be arrogant and get away with what other people allow him to. He wouldn't be Draco otherwise. Then again that's just in my mind and imagination. Okay, stepping off my little author box now...

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.

On with the story...

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room when Blaise and Hermione entered, and saw him writing notes furiously with two owls ready to take them off. Blaise had gotten a note from his best friend the previous night just stating that he had found his mate and would be back today to give details. Of course he didn't say what time, so Blaise had dragged Hermione to the common room every half hour to see if Draco's trunks had arrived. It exhausted Hermione to the point where she really didn't have a whole lot of interest, or was hiding it well, when she dropped on the couch and closed her eyes with a loud huff..

Blaise gave her a withering look, but when he saw it wasn't reaching her, only gave another little huff internally.

Draco looked up and smirked at his closest friend. Blaise was standing there with his hands on his hips waiting for an explaination and evidently not willing to wait long.

"So get on with it!" Blaise said agitated when a few seconds lapsed. He was positively beaming with excitement for his housemate. "Details Malfoy! Details!"

Malfoy, finally finished with his notes gave them to the owls to fly off with, and sat back at last content. He had not felt this content in over a year's time.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Who? What? Where? When? How? In order. Go! Pretend you're a gossiping Hufflepuff, not a snarky Slytherin." With that Blaise huffed, moving his girlfriend's pretending sleeping body over so he could sit down with her curled up by his side.

Malfoy only chuckled.

"He's acceptable." Draco saw Blaise give him a withering look and finally relented somewhat. First he put up a silencing ward around the room, having no taste of having this conversation overheard.

"He was at Crescenzo, and I met him this morning for a few hours. Which of course stays between the three of us, or I swear as a Malfoy to start vanishing vital organs out of your body."

Blaise merely nodded. Draco said it in a pleasant manner that they both always delivered the most serious of threats in, and knew in this instance Draco really would do as threatened. Which was fine by him since his girlfriend was already included in the conversation and Hermione was the only person he would possibly want to tell. Not enough information he thought though. Finally Blaise realized he was going to have to take the bull by the horns.

"Good looking?" At Malfoy's predatory grin, Blaise only laughed.

"Is that all you can think of?...He'll be lucky if I ever let him out of bed." Blaise laughed and Hermione finally stopped playing asleep only to wrinkle her nose is disgust, and a muttered "men."

She did have a more appropriate question to her mind. "In favor of the mating or against?" At this Draco lost his smile and thought.

"Somewhere in the middle but extremely open to it all. The veela allure definitely plays a part. He's powerful, I could feel it radiating it off of him. I mean he has astounding control, and seems superbly trained but the raw power is there. I will deny it if ever asked, but more power then anyone I know. He's stubborn and willfull. Not someone that can be pushed around which father tells me is a blessing. He's extremely interesting overall." Draco said with finality, thinking of the little spell his Emerald had placed on him, and without a wand in sight. Come to think of it he had levitated the tea over to the both of them both of them with out a wand either, Draco thought.

"Which house would he be in?" Blaise asked digging deeper, and hoping that this Crescenzo man was someone he could get along tolerably well with.

Draco pondered at this. His mate didn't seem to fit into any category. "I would guess he really is a combination of all four or maybe three best houses. Loyalty is there, but he doesn't appear to be the type to rush into things. Bookish definitely, but not obsessive or nerdish. Sneaky, but doesn't care for the blood fanatics. And he's not pureblood, though I forgot to ask what he was."

At that Draco looked down to his catalog putting stars next to what he wanted to order in the morning, without realizing the shock he had caused to the two people across for him.

Blaise finally stuttered. "Malfoy, you and your parents forgot to ask about his lineage? Were you feeling alright? Did he cast a spell on you?" Draco looked up and saw Hermione just barely recovering from her own shock. They were right though. It definitely was not in character for him to not care about a person's blood. But after he had seen his mate on paper, it just didn't matter. Nor to him nor his parents. He was his mate. He didn't go over the oddness in that, just took it for what it was.

Outwardly he just arrogantly shrugged his shoulders. He would make it known right away that he had no problem with his mate's blood, and therefore no one else would have a problem with it either. He was after all a Malfoy. His word was law in Slytherin house. Blaise understood the gesture clear as day and let the subject drop. If it didn't matter to the Malfoy's then it wouldn't matter to anyone else. It really was not anyone's business anyway.

Malfoy went on to tell them about the visit or general points, and nothing in depth. His relationship with Kyler would be a private one, not that he really cared or gave a shit what anyone else thought, but he could tell his mate had a private side. And since he wasn't sure how large that side was, he would curb the information he gave out to his best friend. Blaise seemed to understand this as well. No longer asking questions but accepting the surface information he was given. It had been the same with Hermione the farther along they had gotten in their' relationship. Potential spouses seemed to be the one gray area and sort of off limits to gossip about to him and Malfoy. They told each other more then they told anyone else about their relationships, but it was definitely less then the flings they used to have.

He did have one question for his friend though. He looked around to make sure no other Slytherins were around, since no one accept his Mione could ever accuse him of being a softy.

"Intelligent bloke? Personality okay?"

Draco silently stared at his friend. Blaise had been with him through everything, even changing allegiance, although the Italian in front of him had always edged more towards the light anyways. He deserved to know a little more.

"Intelligent definitely. I expected that considering the school he's at. Personality so far is fine. He's serious although I think he could be down right charming once he stops being scared of the whole situation. I can't blame him though, its a lot to take in. And a little slow to trust but I think it will work out quite well. "

Blaise and Hermione just smiled to each other, but then turned to a frown at the racket abbove them.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHEAT OFF ME!" and the interrupting, "AS IF I WOULD CHEAT OFF SOMEONE WITH THE INTELLIGENCE OF MY OWL!" -CRASH-

Draco, Hermione, and Blaise were all thinking the exact same thing. First years were finally bonding as a family. Ah, the first arguments of brotherhood.

Draco and Blaise both looked at each other, and silently held out their hands.

"Rock Paper Scissors!" They both said in unision. Blaise snorted in disgust and silently went up to deal with the two first years. No one would ever let it get out that he and Draco were the mediators of the seventh years, and sometimes he wanted to put first years in a full body bind for some much needed quiet time.

Draco sat looking at Hermione as she watched Blaise stomp up the stirs with a bemused smile. The arguing had gone quiet as soon as the stomping had begun, and the first years realized they had been heard.

Draco sat staring at the young woman in front of him.

"You know he thinks of you more than a girlfriend right? I mean…..hell….don't hurt him." Draco saw Hermione surprised look and mentally cursed himself. He felt like a bloody idiot having to have the such clichéd talk with her.

"I won't. You ever think of the possibility that he would be more likely to hurt me though?" He was sure Hermione meant it seriously but he could only laugh, but quickly saw the young woman frown.

"Yes, and while he has me and few other on his side if you hurt him. Well I don't think your house, or the Order would let him live more then a few minutes past their knowledge of him hurting you. And trust me, my friend isn't that stupid. Seriously, if he hadn't been completely sure of you or himself, even if he doesn't realize it, he never would have approached you in the first place. You never noticed him watching your every move starting around fourth year. That man hated Krum with avengence. Him hurt you? He wouldn't live to see the end of the day."

Hermione's frown turned to a small smile as she stared off obviously thinking it all through. Draco picked up all his parchment and walked away quite pleased. That warning had gone better then he anticipated. God he must be going mental; A pleasant talk with a Gryffindor. The world was going insane.

XXXXXXXXX

A similar conversation had taken place between Kyler and his friends that afternoon. Nickolai of course wanted to interrogate the veela with in an inch of his life, but Rose hushed him up quickly. Nickolai was extremely protective of his good friends, and Kyler was as close to family to him as you could get. He wasn't sure about this whole thing, but knew that the Headmaster would look out for Kyler and not let anything get out of hand. And Kyler, well he could handle himself just fine when it came to fights, but Nickolai knew his friend had a couple vulnerable spots, and this veela seemed to hit all of them.

Money first of all. They had researched the family, and found that they were one of the richest in the world. It would take some getting used to. Kyler had been very ready and prepared to make his own way, his friend thirsted for it. Now, it was being taken out of his hands. This veela would probably end up giving Kyler everything he wanted, and Nickolai worried that might end up being a problem. Kyler wouldn't like it or accept it graciously.

Another was the whole family aspect. Everyone in the Academy liked and respected Kyler, some people for his brains, or personality, power, helpful nature, or other things, but few actually got close to him. Especially not in the last six months. Kyler had closed up a bit on that avenue. Not that Kyler had shut out his good friends but he had not been willing to really let new people into his life. Kyler didn't take betrayal lightly.

Kyler had once told Nick he lived by the phrase, "you forgive and forget, you'll relive it and regret it."

Once you betrayed Ky expect he would get passed it in time but never ever expect to get close to him again. Betrayal in Kyler's eyes meant you were cut off completely from ever being important again in his life again. Harsh in Nick's opinion. He hoped the veela recognized this side of his friend, because it was a big deal. Ky had no problem striking out when he was hurt. Six months ago his now ex had walked around with the word "whore" on her forehead for a couple days, before Ky calmed down enough to end the spell that no one could remove. Again harsh Nick thought, and made certain no one ever crossed his friend again.

Nick would be sure to question this veela when he saw him. Kyler could take care of himself, but brothers took care of brothers.

XXXXXXX

By dinner time word had broke out that Malfoy had found his mate. There were whispers and looks everywhere, more so at the fact that Draco was joking and talking normally to the other Slytherins. A couple days ago that would never have happened, he would have stayed surrounded by his friends and quiet during dinner, glaring at the rest of world before he would stalk off to his rooms. The search combined with the dreams and minimal sleep had taken their' toll over the passed year. Even students that didn't particularly like or know Malfoy smiled seeing him obviously re-energized.

Everyone was curious as to who the mate was, though obviously it was no one in Hogwarts. Rumors did say that it was a male, which wasn't anything new but it seemed confirmed. And with Malfoy's relaxed nature, everyone took note that he must be quite pleased with nature's pick for him. More than a couple students were already jealous that it hadn't been them. They had always been a little jealous but now they had a person to be jealous of an not just an idea.

If Draco had any idea of the fluster he was causing he definitely didn't show it. Even the headmaster was looking at him in barely concealed amusement. He'd had a visit from Draco's father early in the afternoon confirming that his son had found his mate, but wouldn't tell him where he was located, the boy's name, or any relevant information. Lucius had remained a closed book professing that the boy origins and placement didn't matter, and soon enough he would be a Malfoy. Dumbledore didn't really care one way or the other, though was made considerably more comfortable when he was assured that the mate was not aligned with the Dark Lord. That could have turned out to be some trouble, but Dumbledore kept a few things in his arsenal of magic should that have happened. It would not have been allowed for Draco to mate with a dark wizard and threaten the spy they had in his father. So beyond the reassurance, and he was certain Lucius was telling the truth, he really didn't care who the mate was.

Seeing Draco this evening piqued his interest a little more now that he saw the young man. Everyone could see that a huge weight had been lifted off the boy's shoulders. He was chatting with his friends and joking around. Laughing, the boy was actually laughing with real humor. It would be interesting Dumbledore admitted to see what kind of mate young Draco had. Lucius had not told him much but it was enough for now, and Severus who had gotten a full report on the match seemed fine with it. It was even better when Lucius stated that he was going to step up getting information since the search for his son in law was over. Was positive news, and definitely in his favor, the head master thought with a smile.

He'd had another meeting just today with the order. Again no good or new information on Harry Potter. There simply never was though. They were making strides in other ways though, and Lucius stepping up more would be of great help. Now, he thought wearily, if they could only start making headway on a way to vanquish the Dark Lord that agreed with the damned prophesy.

XXXXXXX

Draco was getting ready for bed when his Godfather came in the room and ordered the rest of the people to leave with his usual sneer. Actually Draco was quite surprised that his Godfather had left him alone this long. So, Draco sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Snape to stop pacing the floor in front of him.

"Well let's hear what your father failed to report to me." Snape always had a habit of making his questions sound like orders Draco mused. He would have to instruct his relations on that before they met Kyler. Merlin only knew what Kyler would do to them, Draco thought with pride.

"Nothing much I would guess." Draco said blandly knowing that his Godfather would become agitated at his vagueness. Even though he was no longer a child, Draco still took pleasure in causing him some irritation.

"Your father says you were alone with the boy for forty-five minutes and didn't say much about what happened afterward, so I would guess there is plenty your father did not report upon." Snape said it all so matter of fact that Draco rolled his eyes.

"And so what makes you think I would tell you if I chose not to tell my father?" Snape merely snorted and waited for the young man to continue. They seemed to always play this game. Lucius would get half the details and Severus would get other details, and then the two would get together and put the pieces together.

"Honestly I told him more about myself then the other way around. He doesn't trust me at all, which is I suppose expected, but will change in time. He didn't talk much, so it is more just feelings I got from him and ideas. Time will tell if they are correct. Actually I half way expected him to tell me he was trying to find a way out of the veela bond." At this Draco smirked remembering the look on Kyler's face. The considering look, judging all his options.

"Well we all know there are several options, and now that you've met him, would you like me to start researching them more thoroughly? With contact now established son, you have more time to look for other options." Snape had brought forth many in the beginning and wanted to make sure his Godson knew he would support the use of them, but Draco looked at him murderously instead.

"Snape, he's mine! Any small thoughts of options flew out the window the moment I saw him."

Snape actually colored a bit at his Godsons declaration, thinking how kids grew up so fast. He tried not to think about the extreme sexual nature of part veelas, and really had no interest going there. At the same time he was a little amused, and finally chuckled.

"That gifted genetically, eh? Or the bond?" Snape looked at Draco an smirked, while Draco turned a huge grin on him.

"Genetic jack pot in my opinion, certainly. However, the bond is there. Maybe not on his end yet, but definitely on mine." For one of the few times Draco could remember Snape went into full on laughter.

"There is however a question that suppose I could take your advice on. He seems to be closed off a little emotionally, or maybe I just notice it more because of the bond. I get the impression that he likes things very ordered not in a weird way but in a nothing outside his comfort zone way I suppose you could term it. So do I let him take things at his speed or force them along? And he seems to have issues with money. I mentioned that we were somewhat wealthy and his temper, and what a temper that was, got the best of him." Draco looked off a little confused by what he was remembering.

"Well my dragon, the first only you can know by watching and observation. Everyone has a past and buttons that set them off. Take things a step at a time with him. As for the wealth, I have always found that there really are only a couple reactions that people with out huge wealth react to it. Either they want it, despise it, or make plans to get it their own way. Obviously your young man doesn't have the first. Could be the second, but most likely the third. Depending on his situation, you offering him a pile of gallons may not make him like you at all. So be careful. If he has made his own plans to success you won't want to minimize them."

Draco nodded thoughtfully, as Snape then bid him a good night and good luck in the morning. He would have to go to Lucius and start asking some questions and play both ends. Neither Lucius nor Draco would give him specifics on the young man. No name, no place, no hints. And Snape, being a Snape, wanted to know more, this was his Godson's future for Merlin's sake!

XXXXXXXX

It was early morning and Draco had just shipped off his final catalogue order to the robe makers, and various other places. Now that he knew his mate, he was able to decide what would look good on him. Of course he wouldn't be giving anything to his Emerald until he figured out a way to do it in a way that would ensure the clothing and gifts were not blown up upon being received. Kyler seemed to have a decent amount of pride, Draco thought with a smile. He would fit in as a Malfoy, Draco was sure of it. However, right now it made things a little more complicated, since he doubted his mate would just accept gifts. Even if he needed them.

His parents had been able to get general student information out of the headmaster. School attire only, which meant Kyler would need a wardrobe at some point and that took some time. Students also were not allowed much in the way of personal objects, one because it promoted homesickness and two because they were gone such a long time students were usually traumatized by the differences that happened while away at school. Leaving your baby sister, and coming home to a teenager tend to provoke negative responses. So no family photographs were allowed of living people. Other than that it was more because no students went anywhere to buy stuff.

Draco had even decided on a time table. Taking into account how many meetings they had per week and natural progression of things, which he and Kyler were actually ahead in that area he thought with a smirk, and normal courting time range, he was estimating courting period to be done within two to three months. He would make sure to move it along. Draco had a strong desire to have his mate officially bonded to him even if it was a mere formality. Kyler would be in their' house and in their' bed no longer then three months from now he thought with a determined nod.

Draco wrapped and put away the packages he had put a rush order on yesterday. It was a time when he didn't mind throwing the Malfoy name around to get packages and things in a timely fashion. Come to think of it he never gave a fuck when he threw the Malfoy name around, as long as it got the job done, but why did he have a feeling that Kyler was not exactly going to approve of that? That was a wait and see thing in Draco's opinion, and one thing he was not going to stop doing with out a fight. His family had worked hard to have people jumping at their' commands. Though he supposed he would have to curb that a little.

He still had to make it to go to morning transfiguration class before he aparated, with out his parents this time, to Crescenzo's and then back in the afternoon for classes and a night session with Snape to make up the potion the class did while he was gone. He didn't understand why he had to do that, he was way ahead in potions anyway. Draco was a natural at it, and helped his Godfather brew most of the potions the seventh years were doing this term. He would make a point to bitch a little tonight though, he decided and hurried to his first class. Time to get the whole learning nonsense over with.

XXXX

Kyler was again waiting in the headmaster's office when the veela popped in. This time he was dressed a little more too fit in, with the same navy and blue motif that the students wore. The shirt and slacks were fine enough he supposed, but the polyester vest. Well his tailor would have laughed his ass off if he had seen his customer this morning.

Draco was pleasantly surprised that his mate seemed a little more relaxed this morning. And even more surprised that his mate didn't have his usual coffee cup in hand. He would ask about it later though. The headmaster was there as well and Draco minded his manners enough to give a proper hello, before Trighton suggested that they meet back in three hours, and then left the office for a staff meeting asking Kyler to close up behind them.

Kyler wasn't surprised when he found himself immediately back against the headmaster's desk with the tall veela pressing against him. The veela did as he had the day before and leaned in with a breath to kiss right below Kyler's ear and sniff a bit. It was slow and drawn out, leaving Kyler more amused then anything, and more aroused then he wanted to admit. How was it possible that one act could turn his stomach like that?

However, when the veela pulled away all he saw was an amused little smile on his mate's face.

"Just getting my morning fix." Draco answered to the grin in a husky low voice, very near Kyler face. That only caused Kyler to chuckle.

"Well, if you've gotten that fix, we have lunch scheduled with a few of my friends right now."

Draco walked with Kyler down to a restaurant that was the chosen place for the meet and greet with his friends. He usually didn't give a shit what people's opinion was of him, and he couldn't honestly say he cared about the people he was meeting today, except for how it related to the young man next to him.

Draco did understand that the people he was going to meet were family to Kyler, so whether he absolutely hated them or not, he knew he would pretend to the best of his ability that he loved them. He would continue the charade for the rest of their' lives if need be. Of course, unless an opportunity came up to sever his mates ties to these people. Which even then he wasn't certain on. He reasoned that his mate, considering his personality, was probably friends with people of his caliber, therefore they might be good allies to have in the world.

If he found them unworthy, well at this point he would keep his mouth shut, turn on the Malfoy veela charm, and play nice.

He had the advantage of knowing who they were ahead of coming to the table they were all sitting at. It was a large booth, with the Russian sitting next to the girl on one side, and a brunette man sitting at the head of the table with chair pulled up. Etiquette dictated Draco allow Kyler the furthest in seat, and taking a look at the Russians face he knew the man had counted on that, and would be sitting right across from him, face to face. With a smile he thought, let the games begin. These people were out of their league.

Nickolai didn't extend his hand in greeting, but did give a smile a few degrees warmer then ice. Draco who usually assumed people were Neanderthals with no knowledge of manners, definitely knew that the Russian did this on purpose. The girl glared at the Russian a bit and did offer her hand. Rose, the name definitely fit her. She obviously had a spine of steel and was able to control the man next to her fairly well.

Kyler made proper introductions, and Draco studied each person in turn, noting the smaller things. Taylor, though sort of a third wheel, was filled with confidence and certainly no lackey to his friends. He was sharp, but about as harmful as puppy. Draco noticed a few things right of f the bat. Whenever people passed by they said hello to Taylor first and then, depending on the person, greeted the rest of the table. Taylor was obviously the social person and knew most people by sight.

Draco took Kyler's recommendation of what was good in the place to eat and waited for the questioning to begin. Actually he was curious to how much his mate had told his friends, and guessed it was more than Draco told his.

Rose and Taylor looked towards Nickolai to start the round, which he did in fine fashion once drinks were served.

"So how many animagus forms do you have? That something you learn at your school in Scotland?"

Draco was a little surprised and thought over his answer carefully. He wondered what Nickolai was getting at, either Draco's lack of power or lack of schooling? Either one was insulting, he thought, and inwardly grinned. The Russian was on par with him after all! Fabulous, he may learn to actually like these people.

"One, and no it isn't a skill that our headmaster thinks necessary, so unfortunately those who don't have the power to learn it on their own, don't." Draco said it with a grin, covering both areas. He had the power while admitting his school was headed by a less than genius man. From what he knew, Trighton didn't like Dumbledore anyway, so the admission was no great loss.

Nickolai just stared and smirked. "So I imagine you all spend more of your time on Quidditch fields then classrooms then?"

Draco laughed out loud at that, and glanced over at his mate who he saw smirking and realized that Kyler was enjoying himself and had no intention of helping him out. Obviously, he had known the quizzing would come and either wasn't able to or not inclined to stop it.

"Not nearly as much time as one would hope. I'm surprised though with the time your school puts into studies that there are not more students a bit rounded in the mid section."

Nickolai had a frown at this, but Draco heard a chuckle coming from his side and looked to Taylor who's head was down trying to hide his laughter. Finally he did look up and over to Nickolai, answering his friend's frown with a negligent shrug.

"What he has a point." Then Taylor started chuckling again. Draco was saved from another question by the arrival of food, surprisingly which, he found to be quite good.

Finally Taylor decided to expound on his own thoughts. "Actually we all would be soggy around the midsection if not for the clubs we join. Most of which, make a solid game a Quidditch look like something you could do in your sleep. You should see our dueling courses. Absolutely awesome!"

Draco looked on in a little bit of puzzlement, which Taylor saw.

"It's a designated zone on the property for dueling and battling. The headmaster changes it weekly. Could be a sandy dune area, a shopping outlet, or the main halls of the ministry of magic in England. It's not only a fabulous work out but great fun. Until you die, but you're sitting with three of the top duelers in the school."

Draco was a little shocked. Dangerous yes, completely demented actually, but at the same time it would obviously prepare the students for anything they had to face in battle. He finally looked over to Kyler, and took a moment looking at his mate's unconcerned face.

"You're top I imagine," Draco said solemly. It was a question but came out more of a fact.

He only received an affirmative nod and shrug in response and continued to stare. Finally Kyler looked up from his salad.

"Its not a big deal." Draco gave his own snort and looked over to Taylor for more information. He seemed to be the most loosed mouthed in the group.

"He's been top for a couple years now. Can nail a target with the killing curse at fifty paces." Even Taylor said it as it was not a big deal at all, and Draco finally shook his head and got back to his food. Obviously his idea of normal, and that of the people he was sitting with was different. He certainly would not make a fool out of himself and tell them how not normal Kyler's skill was. A Malfoy never looked undignified.

"So have you all been here since you were children?"

Rose was the first to answer this, starting out with a nod.

"Yes, of course. We were all admitted to school around the age of seven. Basically you are here for ten years. With some exceptions." To which her eyes fled to Kyler's, and he answered the unasked question looking at the blonde sitting next to him.

"I've been here since I was six."

"Don't you think that can hurt you in some ways though? How are you supposed to know what happens in the world and succeed in it if you are separated away?" Draco thought it an obvious question, but that people all around him started to laugh and he felt like he was missing something.

"We're not really separated," Kyler said with a grin, "just because we don't live in that world doesn't mean we don't know about it. We have a class every month to catch us up on the most current of problems, and what is being done to solve them. And we do have two breaks, so it's not as though we don't see the world, and not as though anyone of us would be lost as to deposit money into an account. We're not idiots…… though your question does have some merit and that's where alumni come in. When we graduate each of us goes to live with an alumni that is professionally in our chosen field, for a month. It helps us get acclimated."

Draco nodded understandingly and thought about the whole thing. It definitely helped to put the pieces together of how the students were able to be successful outside of school. They were smart enough to start learning about the world around them after they left, and the students probably had a lot to catch up on.

"So when do your families get chosen?"

"They already have been. Chosen a little over a year ago, but everyone is told to keep it to themselves till after they leave." Kyler explained, though he could see that Draco didn't seem thrilled with the idea, not that he really cared or would budge on the issue though. Kyler had been excited about the graduation and next step for some time.

The rest of the lunch went rather smoothly, with Nickolai letting up on Draco just a bit, and finally showing a humorous side of himself. The others soon went off to class, while Kyler led Draco on a walk about the campus and buildings.

"So since you were six?" Draco asked, fully willing to let the question drop if Kyler wasn't ready to talk about the more private parts of his life, and Kyler did seem to consider it for a few moments before answering.

"Yes. My parents were great friends of the Headmaster, and when they passed away he brought me here. I stayed for a year under his tutelage and that of some outside Professors, brought in to start my education."

Draco couldn't even imagine what it would be like to loose your family and home in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry." Draco's words were only met with a shrug though, as if the whole thing didn't bother Kyler in the least.

"Well your parents must have been great people to have made you." Draco meant it as a compliment and thought Kyler would at least smile at it, but it was met only with a slightly worried look.

"Let's leave my genetics behind closed doors for now, shall we?" Warning signs went off in Draco's head and he knew he would analyze that statement later.

"If you like." Was all Draco responded with, but he did remember what he had talked about with his Godfather, and finally turning another corridor turned to Kyler, stopping their leisurely stroll.

"I have a feeling that I am going to be at your mercy at bit in this area." At Kyler puzzled frown Draco made it a little more blunt. "It's obvious that I'm willing to be an open box where your concerned. I'm not usually, understand that. You don't really know me so you can't know that to all others I'm an immensely private person. With you though, well I'm more of a veela, open and wanting to share even though its quite obvious I won't get much in return. I don't want to force you into discussing things that your not comfortable with, but just keep in mind, well, I'm at your mercy a bit in this area." Draco stopped and saw Kyler considering, which was a step in the right direction. He wanted Kyler to consider that he was willing to trust him with his inner most thoughts. His own genetics practically demanded it, but he was hoping for something in return.

"So, this isn't really you?" Kyler wondered aloud.

Draco barked a unamused laugh at that.

"It's definitely a side of me, even I'm not used to. People who know me would be certain that its someone else using polyjuice. I suppose in some ways I should have expected that I would be like my parents, more particularly my father. He loves me utterly and completely. It's a little different in public though. Just as my close friends see me differently then I am certain the rest of the school does."

"The masks we wear usually are never who we really are, just little pieces of our true selves," Kyler said understandingly. Draco started to walk on, the air a little lighter now that he had said his piece. It was Kyler's words that put them to a halt again.

"I'll try. I can see that other side of you too, and I think your going to find that you need to be brought down a couple notches now and again." Draco stared at him surprised, but his amusement was overwhelming.

"So I need a keeper do I? To keep me in line?"

"No, but you definitely have a rather arrogant side to you. So do I sometimes. I recognize that. Nickolai tells me it rears its head most often when my skills or abilities are questioned. With you it is all about your family, standing, honor, proudness, and probably other areas I have not yet found. I will take your thoughts under advice though. "

Draco knew what he said was true. His thinking was right. Kyler was going to make him curb the throwing around of the Malfoy name, he thought with an internal sigh.

Draco was heartily surprised when his so far more quiet mate continued on. "You're going to find out a couple things about me. One, I don't lie. Well at least not unless its needed. If I tell you a topic is not up for talking about then that's just it for now. I find it far preferable to do that then make up some sort of excuse or lie and retrace later. Two, I don't accept lying from anybody I know. Trust issue some of my friends call it. I don't much care what the source is, but if I'm honest then I expect the other person to be as well. The rest well I guess you'll learn that stuff in time. Its probably obvious I don't lay my life on the table for people to analyze, but I can try to be a little more open. We've met only a short time ago though, so don't expect a lot. Nickolai will tell you it took him the better part of a year to get as far as my middle name. And generally I am more open with people, I suppose this whole situation is just different though."

Draco nodded. "I can accept that. Merlin, I've known about you and waited for you far longer than you have me. I'm going to push though forward though."

Draco figured he could accet what Kyler said. More so, Kyler would hopefully learn by watching him. He would be open and therefore Kyler might see that he could be as well. He was getting some insight now, and found his mate to possibly be the most fascinating person he'd ever met. Could be the whole bond thing, but somehow he doubted it.

Draco and Kyler spent another hour walking around the campus, but soon enough Trighton showed up and escorted him back to the apparition point. Draco scowled as he was only given time to give Kyler a perfunctory handshake, and quick whisper into his ear. Draco talked to Trighton in his office for a few minutes, gave him some packages, and then apparated off, quite pleased with how the afternoon had gone.

XXXXXX

Nickolai and Kyler went up to their' room after classes that day to find a nice stack of packages on Kyler's bed. Draco had whispered to Kyler to expect something, but this was a little much. Nickolai gave a laugh and flopped on his bed, laying on his side, and thinking that now things were getting fun, but saw his best friend didn't seem happy about the stack on his bed.

"Oh please," Nick said with a huff, "it's a tradition old as veela themselves, that introductory period usually includes some small gifts, and you aren't going to be able to change it. So, I don't want to hear it Ky! Zip your mouth closed, open the gifts, smile, send a thank you note, and get over it!" He saw Ky start to talk, "Ah! No, open! Now!"

Finally Kyler gave a huff of his own and a mumbled, "Yes, mum." Nick only smiled.

Kyler tore through the first package to find clothing, Shrunken to fit in a box the size of a shirt box was over a dozen dress button down shirts, and another dozen pairs of jeans in different washes. Also included were robes of varying colors and material. He wanted to be pissed. No one could buy him off, and certainly not with clothing. Draco seemed like a person that would know the difference between the washes and silk versus silk blended but Harry didn't get it. Clothing wasn't a big deal, it just kept you warm, and kept you out of detention! Maybe then it wasn't really of a buy off, and more of something Draco just saw that he needed so he got it. Knowing what he did about Draco it was probably a bit of a mixture between the two. Unwrapped Harry muttered under his breath and watched the clothing fly to his armoir.

The next was something wholly unexpected. Graduation announcements. They were something that Kyler couldn't buy, but he hadn't said anything about it to anyone. He didn't even know who he would send them too. On top was a note explaining that Draco expected the mating would add to the list of people needing graduation announcements, so he felt honor bound to re-order them. They were large on expensive white parchment, and Kyler thought, exactly his style if would have had the money. Simple, straightforward, and elegant. Not fussy.

Lastly was a small jewelry box, that made Kyler somewhat nervous. He knew what was coming. Opening it though he gasped. The ring was almost indescribable. Platnum gold, the Malfoy crest in the middle, with diamond and emerald accents. It was quite large, heavy, utterly masculine, and made him quite uncomfortable. It was a possessive gift he was sure. Although he considered again and thought it possible that Draco was just rying to integrate him into the family. Make the bonding more of a sure thing, which is certainly wasn't in Kyler mind. He had seen Lucius Malfoy and Draco both with a Malfoy crest ring on, though each was different and obviously designed with the wearer in mind.

Attached was also a platinum chain necklace, with another note.

Dear Kyler,

I hope you enjoyed your first set of gifts. Knowing you, I think I should mention that I won't accept any of them back. The ring is tradition, and although I realize it would hardly be appropriate for you to wear it yet, I did include a chain for it. I might also mention that the giving of gifts tradition is as old as the veela line, and a simple way of saying thank you for appearing in my life and letting me get to know you. More of these tokens can be expected every few days. I look forward to our next meeting, and the chance to see you put the gifts to good use.

Always,

Draco Malfoy.

Kyler threw the note down and stared at the ring again, looking to Nickolai he then tossed it to him.

Nickolai let out a long whistle. "What is it they say?….oh yes, now that's some bling. Tasteful though." With that he tossed it back. Nickolai had found Draco to be a very interesting person, and was willing to give the whole thing a chance.

Kyler immediately slipped the ring onto the chain and attached it to his neck, more out of desire not to loose the thing though. Kyler found he was always misplacing objects, and this was definitely something that could never ever be lost.

XXXXXXXX

Late on that same day Draco was studying in the common room when the head master came into the room. Was an unusual ocurrance for the man to make his way to the snake pit. He made his way straight over to Draco and stood before him. Draco stared at the man in silence, knowing that in his own time the headmaster would reveal what he had come for, although Draco already had some idea.

"I hear congratulations are in order Mr. Malfoy." If he meant Draco to take this as an opening to start gushing about his found mate, then he had another thing coming, Draco thought smugly. It wasn't that he didn't like Dumbledore, not really, but if he wasn't telling his Godfather much then why would he tell the headmaster anything?

"It also seems that packages and orders have been going out with some frequency I hear. I only hope that this process will not affect your studying."

Draco smirked. "Unlikely sir."

"Would you like to tell me about your chosen partner?" Dumbledore finally asked, seeing no other alternative. The young man unfortunately was a little more private then the headmaster would wish.

"Nothing much to tell. I am sure in time I should like to bring my mate here for a visit though. Sometime in the near future, so he can spend the day with me."

Dumbledore smiled although it was definitely clenched and all teeth.

"Of course. As long as you clear it through Professor Snape I see no reason not to allow the visit. If you feel any need to discuss it my door is always open."

"Appreciated, sir." Silence droned on and finally Dumbledore took his leave, realizing quickly that Draco had absolutely no intention of saying anything of use, and now that Dumbledore was curious about the mate he would go to Severus and see what he could learn. Although, he was already doubting it would be of any use.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as all the rest.

Enjoy...

XXXXXX

By the next morning it seemed to Kyler that everybody was smirking at him as they passed, or flat out smiling as though they found him amusing. Of course the only answer was that someone had leaked the secret of what was going on in his life. Thankfully, students seemed to have enough decency not say anything out loud, but it wasn't like the little knowing smiles were much better, he thought. He made his way to defense class as quickly as humanly possible.

Entering the classroom he got even more smiles and made his way to the usual table he shared with Nick. Nick seemed to be glaring everyone he could into submission.

"Oye, you doing alright?"

Kyler only shrugged. "The interest will die down soon."

Kyler didn't appreciate Nick's smile though. "Sure if you say so." He glanced down at Kyler's neck where he saw the chain peeking over his collar and saw the bulge under the vest.

"You do realize that people are going to notice that right?" Kyler glanced down and shrugged. Honestly, he didn't really care what people noticed or not. Keeping a low profile was now out of the question, so to his way of thinking it really didn't matter what the student body saw. He was happy, that was all that mattered.

Professor Mercer came in with his usual speed, slamming the door to announce that class had begun.

"Alright class, today we will be working on something new. Astro pojection. Take notes. It of course is the act of for short time periods projecting your body through space to another region. Con's? Mr. Kyler if you would?"

Kyler glanced up from his notes. Socratic method, he hated it. Was useful but such a pain.

"Your origin is left in a more comatose state, leaving you open to attack."

It was the obvious so he sat back in his chair and thought for moment. "Your spells tend to be weaker when projected, and therefore harsher ones may be necessary. The consequences of the projected self tend to be minimal when hit with a spell though, giving the enemy the knowledge you are projected. It loses its effectiveness."

Mercer slowly nodded. "Good. Take notes on that. It is an extremely valuable skill in battle, but because of the cons must only be used once or twice. Now lets get started."

Within minutes Kyler and Nickolai were paired off and practicing the words. The difference from most spells being that the wand was pointed at ones self. Or not at all if a person had perfected wandless magic.

"Astral Projectum!" Second try Kyler got it, and was walking around Nickolai in his astro state. He was able to keep the position for a few minutes before feeling the tug back.

Ten minutes later Nickolai was able to accomplish the astro form for a minute. They went to Mercer to show the forms and then packed up. Mercer highly believed that once you accomplished the goal of the lesson you could move on and leave for a break. There was no point in clogging up the class with people that had achieved the desired result. Although it was unnerving to him that the same people were always the first to leave.

Nickolai went off to meet Rose in the library to finish some astrology work, while Kyler went to his favorite spot to study. It was a shady little garden area on the perimeter of the school. With a few older benches and a little fountain that didn't work, not many students actually came there. It was exactly why he loved it. Kyler took out the ring out from under his robes, staring at it for a few minutes.

Everything had happened so quickly, but he thought, or hoped it would start to slow down. He hardly felt like himself since the whole veela mate thing had reared its head.

He didn't like that his sense of humour seemed to have disappeared over the last few days, although this morning he was starting to feel back to himself. The ring was still as heavy as last night and, secretly he thought, still as brilliant.

He liked the whole idea of having a family, he just hadn't expected it, and was waiting for the catch. It was more difficult then he thought to simply accept priceless and expensive gifts. He knew Draco didn't care about money because he had it, but Kyler never had. He had skipped school trips to make sure his small trust fund lasted through school, had worked harder then anyone to make sure he could get a job afterward, had given up so much, and now it was being handed to him on a platter. It was just hard to accept, he thought. He had to remind himself that it wasn't Draco's fault their' situations in life were so different.

The veela would just have to learn that Kyler would be earning his own way as well. Maybe it would be a compromise he thought with some optimism. And since when had he, Kyler, ever been one to judge people based on clothing? It really didn't matter to him how people dressed so his accomplishments here weren't going to be diminished because of this relationship, or stuff. Before a couple days ago none of this stuff had mattered.

A couple days ago he would have gone with the flow and given it his all. This man was a veela after all. Nickolai was right. It virtually the one safe bet in life. Veelas never left their mates once they had the person. Merlin, he needed to get back to just going with the flow.

What the hell was I thinking, he thought with a mental smirk.

He had always accepted birthday gifts and Christmas gifts with relish. They were signs that people cared and so now a veela gave him gifts and he had his back up against the wall. It certainly wasn't like him, he thought with a shake of the head. He was still going to do everything he wanted to do in life, this might just add to it a bit. Draco himself planned on working, not sitting and collecting money. It really wouldn't be any different.

The process of thinking it all through alone settled him a bit. He was making a bit of a mountain out of a mow hill. Not at all his style. Must have been shock, he thought with a shake of the head, and he needed to snap out of it.

There of course was the question of what to do about his background though. Draco mentioned going to Hogwarts at some point and that, well, he hadn't decided if that would work. Obviously if things continued along the route they were taking he would have to tell Draco about the identity switched. He looked too much like his biological father for someone at that school not to recognize him, and he wouldn't let Draco be blind sided by it.

Kyler really wished Draco went to another school though, since he had no intention before a few days ago of ever going back to England or Scotland, or anywhere in battle vicinity. It was obvious that the road he was headed down was going to lead to the heart of the battle. He would have to figure that out before he told Draco his little genetic secret. And he was certain it would change everything.

XXXXXX

Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye, Draco thought, and he was quite satisfied with his life on the whole. He was sitting in the library, supposedly studying for his charms exam, but really doing nothing of the sort. Over the past two weeks he had visited with Kyler about half a dozen times, and it was only getting better as far as Draco could see. Kyler was already a different person then he was upon their first meeting.

His mate had become much more open with him, and had started showing his truly wonderful personality, at least in Draco's opinion. He was pleased to find that although Kyler was a serious individual he had a wicked sense of humor and fun about him once he got comfortable. He was loyal and now talked much more about what he wanted from the future.

The had turned a corner when one day Kyler told him he planned on starting at a specialized defense consulting firm once he graduated, and Draco had supported it. It was only later on the Draco realized Kyler hadn't expected that reaction. Personally Draco thought it would be a great job for his mate. Training the security staff at different companies and households would be a lot of fun for Kyler and challenging as well. Once Draco went back and told Kyler how he felt, well needless to say things had gotten a lot easier.

Once the students at Crescenzo had started seeing Draco in their' classes habitually, the talk had died down and a few were even greeting Draco each time they saw him. It absolutely astounded Draco the level of education at the school. His Kyler could brew practically any potion, which he was sure Severus would be quite jealous of. Kyler was also spectacular and languages, defense, transfiguration, and anything else he seemed to set his mind too.

Well, actually Draco thought with a smile, he wasn't perfect and seemed to have a hard time understanding anything in herbology. Draco found out Kyler even had a tutor for the subject. Secretly, Draco thought it was a matter of interest and not ability. Kyler couldn't be expected to put full effort into everything so he cut off a few things, mainly herbology and ancient ruins. He was proficient at the later but Draco noticed Kyler put in just enough effort to keep a high standing in the class, and nothing more. It pleased him that he was starting to learn the more intimate parts of Harrison Kyler. The little things he would remember latter in their lives.

Kyler would still go a little stiff when Draco hugged him, or put his arm casually around his shoulders if they were sitting on a couch, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the first couple days. Draco noticed on those occasions that Kyler seemed to have a mental pep talk with himself and then become relaxed. It seemed that the school, with its no contact from family, seemed to stunt the students a little on displays of affection, because he had noticed it about other students as well. A friendly hug could make one person not only go stiff but have their' wand out preparing for attack. The kids had missed to emotional learning and Draco had gone so far as to mention it to Trighton. The man was indeed looking into it. He seemed to actually care if there was a part of his student's overall mental health he was neglecting.

It still gave him a little thrill whenever Kyler were purposely knock him friendly with his shoulder or smack him up side the head if Draco said something arrogant. In Draco's mind it was the biggest leap of progress. Subconscious touching and familiarity was a leap. Which was good because Draco considered himself a saint for hardly touching Kyler the last few weeks. He'd had a long discussion with Nickolai about the unfamiliarity with people touching Kyler and decided to go back a few steps. First he would get him used to the friendly and flirty touching, which was coming along marvelously.

Kyler was actually doing his own touching now. Of course it resulted in Draco's cold showers after every visit but he was willing to make the sacrifice.

The area they needed to improve on now was the family aspect. Draco had a feeling Kyler still thought of him as a passing through character in his life. They had lunch with Draco's parents twice to try to dispel those thoughts but it didn't seem to work much. Draco had even started looking into real estate where he and Kyler could put down, what his father called, roots. Permanency. Draco longed for that. He could see he and Kyler at their own estate waking up to breakfast in bed, rambling around the house together. Maybe even playing with a dog in the backyard.

Dog, Draco thought with sudden inspiration. Roots meant pets, didn't it? He quickly glanced up to find Hermione across from him, and next to Blaise studying. Rather hardly he nudged her foot, and she looked up irritated until she saw Draco's smile.

"Dogs, they're roots right?" He said demandingly, and saw Hermione for the first time ever looked completely befuddled.

"Muggle families and couples get dogs don't they? Psychology class, remember? Something about how it makes a family more real, is it true?"

Hermione finally seemed to catch on.

"I suppose. Or in invokes a sense of responsibility in children. Of course magical families usually get magical pets, which take care of themselves for the most part. Doesn't have nearly the same effect as a muggle cat or dog. Some say horses work too. Couples generally get them in the years prior to having kids so they know they can raise a living being. It has to do with nesting," she finished with certainty.

Another light entered Hermione's eyes a she realized why Draco had brought it up. They had all been thinking of ideas for the last few days on Draco's dilemma of getting Kyler to mentally realize that Draco was staying in his life.

"Absolutely brilliant idea!" She sounded more shocked then anything that Draco had thought of something so simple. It was rare but not unheard of the magical couples to have muggle pets. It might actually work. She looked over to Blaise who nodded that he agreed.

"So," Draco started, moving forward with the brilliant idea, "Where does one get a dog?"

"Well," Hermione thought, "first make sure you're ready to take care of it because having one growing up, trust me they are a lot of work. You can get one though from someone who breeds them or some type of shelter. Depends what you want I suppose. At a shelter you can pick one out a lot of homeless ones. Scout the area first and then bring Kyler there and see how it goes."

Draco smiled, not worried at all about the added responsibility. He would clear it through Trighton first, to make sure having a pet on campus could be arranged and then clear it through Snape and Dumbledore. His parents would keep the dog for short periods of time he was sure, once they realized the reason behind getting the animal.

He made his apologies and excused himself, going to work on making his plan happen.

XXXXXXXX

It was a couple days later that Draco apparated to Crescenzo and finalized the details with Trighton. The headmaster had actually thought his gift a good idea. Now all he had to do was convince Kyler that it was a good idea as well.

He found his mate lying on his bed, head stuck in a book, and he didn't even look up when Draco walked in. It wasn't the first time he had been in a bedroom with Kyler, but it was the place he tried be the least. Draco could never keep his thoughts on what he was trying to say when Kyler and he were near a bed together. It tended to draw images that he was sure Kyler wasn't exactly ready for. He would definitely have to start moving his mate along that road soon as well.

"Hey," Kyler said smiling, finally seeing Draco leaning on the doorframe.

Draco only smiled and walked forward. He walked up to the bed slowly, putting his hands on both side of Kyler's body and leaned forward, planting his mouth directly onto Kyler's. It was new. Usually Draco went for his customary kiss below Kyler's ear.

Draco lightly kissed his mouth, then gently nipped at Kyler's slightly fuller bottom lip, demanding entrance. Finally Kyler gave a little sigh and opened his mouth to Draco's more demanding one.

Draco's tongue rubbed up against Kyler's and then retreated applying some suction, and Draco heartily groaned when Kyler's became more comfortable and followed Draco's tongue back into his mouth. Kyler explored the unfamiliar mouth and rubbed his tongue along Draco's, with a little groan.

Kyler's hands finally moved from his book, one going to the back of Draco's neck pulling him closer, while the other traveled from Draco's chest, stopping to undo a couple buttons of the silk shirt, caressing down Draco's muscled abdomen to the zipper of his pants.

Neither had stopped for breath as the kiss became hotter, and Kyler slowly lowered the zipper on Draco's pants, slipping his hand inside and around the blonde's shaft. Draco let out groan at the feel of Kyler firm hand surrounding him, and gave into the urge to thrust against it. It felt like heaven to him. All warm and hard.

Draco felt liked he was slowly losing his mind. It was the first time Kyler had taken the initiative, and it knocked the breath right out of him. Merlin, he had a talented hand, Draco thought as he gave into the urge to thrust again.

Kylers hand moved down the shaft, his finger rubbing lightly on the head, caressing it. Within seconds Kyler felt moisture wetting his finger, and he smiled intot he kiss.

Draco knew he was reaching the point of no return, and tried to remind himself that today had been planned out. Merlin, though, all he wanted to do was continue till he and Kyler were feeling a lot better. Wrapped in the sheets, with Kyler writhing under him for a couple hours was exactly the sort of day he wished for.

Finally Draco slowly pulled away from the kiss and removed Kyler's hand. It took every ounce of will power he had in him to accomplish it, and he thought of throwing the whole plan in the garbage when he saw Kyler confused flushed face.

Draco gave him once last reassuring and thorough kiss before straightening and zipping up his pants, mean while Kyler stayed exactly where he was.

Draco finally forced a smile and looked towards the raven haired man, "You realize that I never leave here without going immediately to a cold shower, right?"

"So why did you stop?" Kyler asked a little confused. It was the first time he had been so forward, and Draco had ended up pulling away.

"Because it isn't the time or place. Well actually more the time. I have a feeling that you and I are going to end up doing it anywhere we can once we start. Today though I kind of have planned things out."

Kyler shrugged and got off the bed. Kyler was going to pass Draco, but he caught Kyler as he passed, pulling Kyler into his arms and hugging him close. Draco lowered his mouth to Kyler's ear a whispered.

"You're the most important thing in my life now. So when you're actually ready let me know, okay? These days, I'm a little close to the edge of not being able to pull back if you say no farther then the point we got to right now. Merlin, I want you every second of the day, but I want you to be ready."

Draco then renewed the hug, and when he pulled back saw that Kyler was smiling at him. It was another bridge they crossed, Draco thought. Thinking that the cold shower might actually be worth it this time.

Kyler lightly kissed the blonde on the mouth, whispering, "thanks. "

Draco then chuckled, "Don't kid yourself. You're a bloody difficult person to pull away from. I've dreamed of having you over me, under me, with any part of you inside any part of me and vise versa for quite some time."

Kyler looked him over, eyeing the bulge in Draco's pants. "What makes you think I'm not at the same level of wanting as you are? Not needing you the same way?"

Draco breathed in and out further trying to calm himself down, and it didn't help that Kyler was only looking at him smiling. Finally, Draco took the young mans hand and dragged him off through the door.

"Where are we going?" Kyler asked.

The blonde only smirked back, "you'll find out when we get there."

XXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Kyler was dragged around the side of a cinder block building still wondering where the hell they were. Draco had aparated him, with Trighton's permission, to some previously determined location.

As he looked around he finally saw a sign that said quite plainly "Animal Services."

What on earth was going on he thought, but looking to Draco saw the man had only his customary smirk on his face.

They walked in the doors of the place, and Kyler noticed that it was clean with staff busily typing on computers and a few people demanding their attention. Draco pulled Kyler along to a side door. Obviously he had been here before.

A few seconds later Kyler was walking down rows and rows of kennels filled with dogs of all sizes and varieties. He looked in each cage giving Draco a light smile, and wondering what they were doing here. Wherever "here" was.

Finally at the end of the third row, and probably fifty dogs, Kyler turned to Draco in the hall.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is your next gift. If you want it that is." Draco gave a huff, at his mate's confused look and decided he was purposely being dense.

"I think we should get a dog," he saw Kyler open his mouth with a frown and instead of giving him the chance to shoot the idea down, Draco blustered on.

"We should have a pet. Trighton thought it was a good idea, if you agreed to it, as did my head of house. My parents would even be willing to play the part of sitter sometimes."

With less pushiness and a slow breath he looked Kyler right in his eyes, and started again.

"This is something that I think you and I should do. Something that we can raise together. Something permanent. It will probably pee and shit all over the place, ruin countless good Italian loafers. Merlin knows how many of your new ones will be eaten, but it would be worth it." Draco finally saw the look in Kyler's eyes and knew he was caving.

"Besides, it's a shelter. These animals are homeless and we're in the process of forming a home." Kyler still looked a little skeptical, but after a few moments opened his mouth.

"A home eh? You do realize that puppies wake you up at all hours of the night right? And this is a muggle species? They don't understand you nearly as well as the magical species do. And housetraining, I've read can be a bitch. And according to books they need exercise, lots of it. And training, lots of that too!"

Draco started grinning half way through Kyler diatribe. Wouldn't you know it, Kyler had thought of this at some point and even researched it. He wondered silently how long his mate had wanted something like this.

"I know," Draco whispered with complete confidence. "We should do this."

Kyler nodded smiling a little, and silently walked on to the next row. It seemed, Draco thought, the discussion was over.

When he caught up with Kyler, his mate was standing in front of one cage. Looking down Draco saw six tan and white balls a fur. He looked back up at the card and saw the information.

"Says the are golden re-try-ver and border coa-lie mixes. What ever that is. Just weaned and available for adoption" Draco looked over to see Kyler looking at him completely bemused, and shook his head as Kyler pronounced the name correctly. He had been close.

Draco thought they were okay. They were yipping though, and were completely without grace. And he already saw poop in the cage. His mothers hand woven carpets were going to be destroyed. He saw the eaten stuffed toys and only thought of his wardrobe.

He thought of all the bad until he saw another little head poke through the rest of wiggling bodies. It was longer furred then the rest with white little paws and a big blaize running up its face. It was, he thought, more dignified then the rest.

Draco dropped to his knees trying to pet that one, and scowled at the rest for trying to push the one he wanted out of the way. Mean siblings, he thought.

Draco saw Kyler turn around and walk away amused, and figured he was off to get a staff person. Draco on the other hand figured he should stay exactly where he was and protect the little fluff from on the rest of the feral pups in its litter.

Kyler came back minutes later with a bubbly frizzy haired woman in tow. She had a leash and a big smile.

"So I hear you might want to check out a puppy?" She started to unlock the cage, and Draco gathered his wits and looked to Kyler.

"This is your gift Ky, you pick one out." Though he knew he gave himself away by looking at the long haired, white pawed furry one again. He heard Kyler's husky chuckle.

Kyler pointed to the one Draco was obviously already head over heals for, and the woman went in the cage instantly getting stampeded by the puppies.

"This one?" she asked, holding up the wiggle worm with a proud smile.

Kyler nodded and the woman brought the puppy out with them to a play yard, leaving them alone to get to know the puff ball, and read over the information on the litter.

Immediately Draco was on the ground with the puppy not really caring about how much his pants had cost, or the watch the puppy was now chewing on. Kyler sat in a chair nearby and read aloud.

"Says they are eight weeks. Found by the staff at the front door in a box a few weeks ago. The one you have is a little boy. Already neutered."

"Neutered!" Draco said aghast, looking sadly at the puppy.

"It's population control Draco. Too many dogs, not enough homes. Says he is friendly, though a little stubborn. Smart breed though, and he is going to get big."

After a few minutes Draco realized Kyler hadn't even come over to play with the little fur ball. Of course he thought he would be the one on the bench, not really ever having the taste for fur all over his priceless garments. But the little fur ball WAS adorable. He would be handsome grown up too, and smart. Kyler didn't seem too interested though, and that worried him.

Finally Draco got up from the ground, dusted off his pants, and walked over to Kyler who was still sitting. They both stared as the pup ran after a large tennis ball, trying to wrap his little mouth around it. Draco stood by Kyler's side with his arm around his shoulders, and finally broke the silence.

"Why don't we go look at the others? Or I saw another litter when we first came in? They were a little smaller which might be more practical? Or a fully grown one?" He was rambling he knew.

A few minutes of silence and Kyler finally spoke. "You think we can raise a puppy?"

Draco answered with confidence. "I think we can do anything we set our minds to…together. However, if you are really not interested in this one, well then that's fine too."

The puppy came trotting over, tail wagging, and obviously proud he had been able to bring the ball over. He sat in front of them looking from Draco's face to Kyler's. Finally he seemed to know who held the decision making power and leapt up to Kyler with a little woof. Kyler lifted the wiggling puppy up and let the little monster give his face a lick.

Draco wondered what his mate was thinking, as the minutes passed and Kyler just sat with the puppy on his lap. Surprisingly the puppy didn't make a move to run off, and curled up with a yawn. The pup really was cute Draco thought, and he never thought he would be such a sucker for this type of thing.

However, looking down at Kyler, who he saw was actually starting to smile, he couldn't think of a better way to start making their' family. Maybe Kyler didn't realize it, or maybe the quiet reflective time meant he did, but either way this puppy meant roots.

"Alright." Draco barely heard Kyler speak.

"Sorry?" He asked looking down, and saw Kyler finally detach his gaze from the golden haired pup.

"Let's adopt him. But I don't want to hear any complaining about torn up shoes, shirts, or boxers!"

Draco broke out into a grin at that, and leaned down to Kyler's ear giving it kiss. "Well I don't think the puppy will be anywhere in the vicinity when I get my boxers finally off."

Kyler flushed and looked away, obviously deciding to ignore the comment for the moment.

Draco walked out of the pen to find the staff person, and secondly to give Kyler and the pup some time to bond. His talk with Hermione had suggested that if he really wanted Kyler to bond with the puppy then he had to make sure that Kyler bonded with him first, fed him, and gave him the treats. He thought it was going to be easy, but not spoiling either of them was going to turn out harder then he thought.

An hour later Draco found himself signing on the dotted line so to speak. Kyler had made him go through the contract word for word. They promised to always care for the animal and provide for it. Looking over to his mate sitting in a chair and silently talking to the puppy, while holding his two front paws up to eye level, he realized that would be no problem.

Draco looked back amused to the paperwork and saw that two of the young staff ladies were staring at Kyler. Draco knew that look, the one that said if Kyler stood and proposed marriage to either they would quit their jobs on the spot, but didn't feel himself getting jealous at all. He realized he was going to have to get used to it once his mate graduated. Kyler wa simply always going to be a stunning person people were attracted too. And he was his. More his then his then he was even an hour ago.

One of the two women finally walked over to gather the paperwork, and saw Kyler smile at Draco's back.

"It really is a nice puppy. We were all playing with the litter before we opened today, and hoped that one would find a good home. Puppies are always adopted but we sometimes worry about them finding a permanent home. So thanks." She was a kind person Draco thought, with a little respect. For a muggle anway.

"Well you can trust me when I say that, that pup is never going anywhere. He will have everything he could ever need."

The staff woman, smiled indulgently, and didn't think she needed to tell him that his watch, clothing, and ring had already told them all that the puppy would financially be taken care of…and then some.

"Good. Your boyfriend definitely seems to be bonding with him." She stapled the paperwork and handed him his receipt.

Draco folded it, and looked to her one last time. "That was the point."

Draco and Kyler walked out a few minutes later, with the pup seemingly grinning over Kyler's shoulder, and the staff all smiling in the office.

XXXXX

The great hall that night was in a complete frenzy! Kyler had a test the next morning so it was agreed that Draco would take the pup for the night, and then give him to Kyle in the morning for the next week or two. Kyler had said at the pet store that they would trade off days, but Draco wouldn't hear of it. Kyler had to bond.

So now here he sat, eating dinner, and hearing the puppy yip with excitedly as he was passed into another pair of Slytherin arms. The rest of the tables looked on in shock and envy. Some even came up to give the puppy a pet. Draco saw with a smirk that even the Gryffindors were fighting down the impulse to come over.

"Yours Malfoy?" Seamus Finnigan, a brave Gryffindor, asked while petting the puppy.

"My mate's really. We got him today." Seamus let the puppy lick him all he wanted. Being half blooded he had a dog at home, and always missed the silly terrier while at school. Finally he sighed and handed the pup back to Malfoy.

Blaise looked up from his meal into the puppy's face, which was watching him eat, and silently sitting at attention should Blaise decide to share. He gave the pup a little piece a chicken.

"He got name yet?"

"No," Draco answered watching the puppy take the treat off to a corner to eat in privacy. "I wanted Kyler to name him. The names up for discussion so far are Prince, Zeus, Dragon, and Buddy."

"Buddy!!" Blaise sputtered.

"It's a muggle dog name," Draco sneered, while Blaise laughed so hard Hermione started glaring at him.

"Wait let me guess," he choked out in between laughs, "you chose Dragon and Buddy!" Draco only muttered into his food.

"Well at least with the collar we all know who he belongs too. Overboard much?" Blaise said, finally controlling his mirth.

Everyone had noticed that for such a tiny puppy the collar was handtooled leather, with sapphires and emeralds blazing, and Draco had even worked in a little version of the Malfoy crest.

"Well no one would ever think about stealing him now." Draco said with confidence and noting the five people all milling around the pup.

Blaise looked incredulous at Draco then at Hermione for some support. His girlf friend only looked over and shrugged, "What? He has a point. Would put a tracking spell on the collar though. Its more likely to get stolen then the pup."

Ten minutes later Draco finally cleared the people away from the puppy and brought him to the dungeons for some needed sleep. Not to mention the tracking spell was a bloody good idea.

XXXXXX

The next night during a potions make up Severus was all about the questions. He had received more information from rumors then anything else and he wasn't quite pleased about that. So naturally, he informed Draco that he was a potion behind in class and would need to do another to get ahead. Whether or not that was true, well, that wasn't really the point to the Potions Master.

Draco stirred the truth potion calmly as Snape looked on.

"Where is the four footed terror tonight?"

"Staying with my mate," Draco answered calmly.

"Yes, Kyler I believe his name is." Severus phrased it as a fact, seeing if his godson would take the bait, but he didn't.

"Fine moving on. Do you plan on bringing him here anytime soon?"

"He's not ready for that." Draco answered just as calmly and sprinkled some hippogriff toenails shavings into the cauldron, again not looking at his Godfather.

Finally Snape huffed, "Dragon, would you please give me some information?" He hated using the word please. Utterly despised it really, but it did the trick and Draco turned with a smile.

"If you're going to be all polite about it then I guess I have to. Alright go ahead." Draco set the cauldron to simmer, checked the clock, and finally gave his attention to Snape.

"Why won't you bring him here to meet your friends?" It was the foremost question Snape could think of. If Draco were to bring the man here then he would be able to judge this so called mate.

"There's no real reason too. Besides his Headmaster isn't likely to let him come, so I haven't pushed it. Blaise should like him well enough though, and so should Hermione. The rest of the Slytherin crowd won't really care beyond surface value."

Snape digested this and then asked his next question. Only Merlin knew how long Draco would be agreeable so he chose his questions wisely.

"How is your relationship going?"

"That's a loaded question Snape. Watch it. Well enough though. We definitely have made a lot of progress. He still goes a little stiff, but after research I realized that will take loads of time for him to really get over that. I'm standing though, so you obviously know we are together often enough that the bond is in fine form."

Snape's attention had been caught in the first half of the answer, "He goes stiff?" That could be problematic, and it was a little odd to Snape's thinking. Teenage boys should be trying to get their' hands on anything they could.

"Yes well he has been at school since a very very young age. A strict boarding school, that doesn't really ever allow them to leave. His parents passed away when he was really young. At first the stiffening bothered me, but I realized he had not experienced any familial touching since before grade school. No hugging, no slaps on the back, no getting tucked in at night, or having your parents button your jacket, nothing. So the stiffening is normal for that school. He accepts praise and kind words just fine, but the touching aspect is new."

Snape was excited to say the least, though he didn't show it, that he was getting some actual information. Lucius had not even provided this much.

"And let me guess, the puppy was to start increases the affection level?" It made sense to him, though he really disliked the muggle animal.

He saw Draco give a shrug. "Sort of. More for creating a sense of permanency though. I want to make a life with him Snape. A family. Having ties, roots, a lifestyle, will help make that possible."

Snape actually felt himself tearing up just a little. Merlin, knew he would never admit it, but Draco, the closest thing he had to a son, was planning a life with someone. Merlin, time just flew by.

"Are you planning to live at the estate?"

"No," Draco said carefully, "I have a realtor looking and she has found several places that might work. A few are outside the country though. I want some space and quiet for us…that was your last question."

Snape sneered but was pleased with the information. Draco went back to stirring while he went back to cauldron resurfacing.

"Snape?" Draco called, focused on stirring, and Snape merely grunted assent.

"You tell anyone anything about this conversation, and I'll know."

It was said with out the slightest waver, and shocked Snape to the core. His Godson had actually just threatened him. Protecting someone Snape had never met. He couldn't believe it, but still grunted affirming he had heard it. He did hear it, just had no idea where to go from here.

XXXXXX

Draco finished off the potion with an inward smile. Snape got what he want, a little info, and Draco had done what he came to do. Today when he had dropped off the puppy, Kyler had actually come forward and kissed him right in front of Trighton. It was a major breakthrough.

Even in couples that had been together a while, he knew that public displays of affection were sometimes an off limits thing. It seemed Kyler had no problem with it though. Well, he thought, it wasn't really public but it was as good as it could be.

They had played with puppy for hours, still debating names, and letting other students play with him as well. The pup seemed to have a knack for getting everyone involved in his game of chase, and then plopping down on Kyler or Draco's lap for a much needed rest.

Draco had even brought up Kyler visiting Hogwarts again, which Kyler had said he really didn't want to do anytime soon. He was honest and just said he had his reasons, and Draco trusted that. He wondered what they were, but maybe he had an ex girlfriend that went to Hogwarts or something. Or a previous Professor, though that was less likely.

It didn't really matter to Draco. Kyler would, just like today had shown, come around in his own time.

And now even Snape knew not to mess with him on the issue. Was a fine night over all.

XXXXXXX

Days Later…….

Draco aparated to the headmaster's for his usual meeting time, but saw that the man was nowhere in sight. Usually the man was there waiting and told him where to find Kyler. He really wanted to see his mate and little Zeus. They had finally agreed upon a name, and it had only taken a week. In just a week the little pup had implanted himself into their lives, and he couldn't wait to see them.

If only Trighton had actually been in his office at the appointed time. The school was so large that it would be impossible for Draco to just walk around and find Kyler. He could of course track him by scent bit it wasn't very reliable.

He weighed his options and decided to stay until the headmaster returned. The man was probably finishing up a meeting or important business anyhow. It finally gave Draco the opportunity to look around the office at leisure. There were pictures on most of the walls, and Draco had always been curious about them. Never had he been given the opportunity to really look though.

The wall next to the door was covered in the graduating class pictures, going back about a hundred years. Older ones he had seen in the halls of the main campus buildings. In each the people waved at the camera and were dressed in customary black robes, and stoles engraved with the year. It gave him much amusement to see the various hair trends of time. Sideburns he saw in some. He didn't understand that one.

The next wall, adjacent to the large windows in the office seemed to be the more private photos. They weren't really viewable form where students might sit, being in an alcove area. The headmaster was in a few of them with other people. One looked like it might be the headmaster's wife, but then again Draco thought, they looked a little too alike. Possibly a sibling he thought again. Another was Trighton with a bunch of people obviously receiving some awards.

There were pictures of the headmaster with what was surely some of his favorite students, and he was sure one was of a younger Kyler. Ky looked about age seven, and was getting his first ride on a hippogriff. Even then, Draco noted, the boy looked fearless; laughing while the headmaster held the animal still. It was obvious the man cared for the rider by his intense expression. He must have been hell on wheels, Draco mused.

One of the last was a couple holding a child. Draco was stunned speechless when he recognized the eyes of the child. It couldn't be but it was. Kyler. The eyes were the dead giveaway. As clear as emeralds even at what was probably the age of two or so. The headmaster was in it as well, his hand around the younger man holding the baby. There was a look of pride in his eyes. The young woman in the picture was pretty enough, though didn't look a good deal like Kyler. He seemed to look more like his father.

The young woman was holding a framed paper of some sort, waving it at the camera. It looked to Draco to be some sort of birth certificate. Which didn't make much sense to him. Then again, he didn't know much about the customs in this country he thought with a shrug.

In any case it was the baby that interested him. At least he knew that Kyler's hair would always be in disarray. If it was messy at the age of two, then it would be forever going in different directions. The baby was smiling up at the camera, with a wrinkled brow.

Though as Draco inspected the picture further he got disgruntled that there seemed to be dirt on the glass of the frame. The people in the picture seemed to lose their happy faces as Draco rubbed and finally took the picture down from the wall to get a closer look. He almost rubbed too hard before it suddenly came to him.

Holy shit!

That was all that came to mind. He was almost completely thoughtless as he finally realized it wasn't dirt on the baby's forehead. It was scar. A scar still red and healing, but a scar never-the-less. A lightening bolt scar.

The people in the picture seemed to sigh as they realized what secret they had given away, and the younger version of the headmaster suddenly disappeared.

"No! Fuck it all!!"

I was all Draco thought and didn't even realize that he had practically screamed it at the top of his lungs. He couldn't fucking believe it! Harrison Kyler, yeah right! It was absolute bullshit! Harry-fucking-potter! Suposedly dead, believed to be dead, savior of the fucking world!

Draco didn't even turn to hear the door open as a calm head master and out of breath Kyler walked in. Draco looked down and realized somehow he had dropped the picture, and it lay shattered on the ground. The glass was all broken into little pieces.

Genetics, was that what Kyler had said? Behind a fucking closed door! He couldn't believe he had been duped.

The head master looked to Kyler, both seemingly speechless at the moment, and walked to his desk. Finally Draco had enough of the bullshit. He noticed that Kyler seemed nervous, and could only laugh at the boy's naivete. Oh he sure as hell had a reason to be nervous!

"Care to confirm what I already know?! Or are you going to make excuses?! What's the choice going to be! Is Kyler even a real name?" As Draco said each possibility he stalked up to Kyler, or Harry, he reminded himself with a sneer.

They stood toe to toe. One absolutely enraged and one with a frown, obviously not sure what to say.

"What! No words! Damn it! No, damn you! I was open with you, handing my life to you on a fucking platter! I kept giving and you just sat there with this bomb of a secret!" Draco was enraged.

He had tried to do everything right, taking his time, and the biggest secret of all was kept behind closed doors to him. He wanted strangle the man in front of him. More than anything he wanted the man to have some reason for what he had done. For the secrets he kept. Building trust, ha, what a joke.

Kyler only stared. "I didn't lie. We've only known each other a few weeks, and I just couldn't…." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had lived by his values of never lying, trying to be honest and trying to protect his secret at the same time.

"You lied by omission!" Draco railed. "Maybe in your fabulous brain you didn't lie, but it doesn't really matter does it. You weren't going to let me in! Well fuck you and your damned headmaster! Don't come near me, and screw this whole bond. It obviously doesn't mean anything! Savior of the world is a bloody coward. Ready to watch us all die, and too bloody stupid to care about anything but himself! That's right fuck the bond, since we're all screwed anyway!"

Draco turned and stormed to the appariton point, glaring at the Headmaster till he said the word that allowed Draco to pop away, still glaring at both of them.

He never saw the tears glistening in Kyler's eyes, and then be shaken away. Only they returned moments later. Draco didn't see the headmaster looking at the young man he considered his grandson, with sadness and knowing eyes. He never saw Kyler pick up the actual picture that had given away his secret. It was one of the only pictures he had left of his parents. He tore it into pieces, and threw the shreds into the fireplace, with a muttered "Bunch of good having memories does for you."

XXXXX

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing recognized is mine.

Let the story continue (sorry for the wait)....

It was three days before Draco would talk to anyone. He went to classes, ate, did his homework, rode his broom, and slept. He ignored all conversations except to glare at anyone who asked if he was all right.

The first visitors had been his parents, whom he did tell that he was "fine" and nothing besides that. It was a half hour of watching their' son stare out the window before they left worried. They knew every facial expression their' son had, and if they were correct, Draco was in a lot of trouble.

The next visitor was Snape. He ranted and raved that Draco wasn't paying enough attention in class, and finally asked what the hell was the matter when he realized nothing was getting through to his Godson. Draco didn't respond, just said he needed to think and would pay more attention in class. It shocked Snape badly enough that he left the room with out a word. Neither he nor Lucius had been able to accomplish anything.

Dumbledore was the latest visitor. He tried to access Draco's head but found himself brutally rebuffed. It seemed Severus' lessons had paid off a little too much. It was obvious to all the staff that something had gone wrong, and they knew it had to be with the boy's mate. Unfortunately Draco wasn't talking to anyone. Dumbledore only knew that Draco's parents were monitoring the situation carefully. For now he decided to leave it at that and make sure that Poppy monitored the boy's health.

XXX

Draco thought hard for three days, The first day he was pissed as hell at Harry, or Kyler, or Potter, whatever the hell he wanted to be called. He was mad as hell. He watched his father come home from the cruciatus curse night after night, watched his Godfather hurt day after day, all for the purpose of holding off the Dark Lord. All this only to find out that the prophesized one was sitting in Italy.

He had heard his father at night telling his mother that they would find an answer. That maybe the order would get lucky and they would find Potter, or a miracle would happen. It was on those nights when things had gone a little worse then usual, and the Dark Lord hadn't been pleased with his father, that Draco himself wondered when the "miracle" might finally arrive. His father always stopped that kind of talk after the healers got to him.

So he was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life. For three days he thought about that. Even night didn't bring him relief. Sleep was filled with images of the young man in Italy. This time though Kyler wasn't laughing or joking around with his friends. He was thoughtful, deciding on a course of action, and each time Draco awoke, he awoke worried. He hated that feeling too, knowing that he cared about the man, when the man obviously didn't return his feelings.

The fourth day Draco started remembering exactly what he had said in that office. Word for word the sentences repeated in his head. His anger had been so unlike him that he didn't know where it came from. When he was angry he usually thought up a course of action and took it. He was never rash, a planner to the core.

He knew had been anything but a planner in that office though. Draco knew he had ranted and raved, not letting Kyler get a word in. That part made him grimace just a little.

That fifth day he realized his father didn't have much to do with it at all. It was the worst realization of all. That deep seeded in his brain had been the thought that there was no way he was going to allow Kyler to be the boy-who-lived, or any of that bullshit. In that office he felt like he was turning on his father. In the moment he realized who Kyler was, he realized that he was going to choose Kyler's safety over his own father's.

What kind of evil person did that make him?

On that fifth day Draco started talking again. Just some words here and there. Nothing resembling conversation though. It was the day he started wondering what the next move would be, or if there would be a move at all. It was quite possible Kyler would not have anything to do with him. Would go on with his life exactly as he had planned it.

With out Draco Malfoy the ass of a veela in, he thought sourly. Those words he spoke to Kyler still were haunting him, and for the first time he realized that when people called him an "arrogant ass" there might be a hint of truth to it.

That day he went to the library and looked up pictures of the Potter's. Kyler looked exactly like James Potter in so many ways. It was no wonder he had refused to come to Hogwarts. Hogwarts would have led him right to the Dark Lord, or right into the hands of the Headmaster and Merlin only knew which one was worse.

XXXX

It was on the seventh day at breakfast that the other shoe dropped. Draco was eating breakfast with Blaise and Hermione when the owls came in with deliveries. It took Draco several minutes to realize that one had been dropped right in front of him, and he looked at with a frown.

The packaged box held a velvet green bag with draw string tie.

Foreboding warned Draco that what was inside wasn't going to be pleasant.

Opening it his heart felt like it was coming out of his body and dropping on the floor. A ring and collar fell out. The ring he had given Kyler thumped down onto the table, and Draco could only stare at it in shock. It rolled for a few minutes in circles on its side, before landing with the Malfoy crest staring him right in the eye.

He didn't even glance at Hermione and Blaise who had the most worried looks on their' faces.

Also falling out had been the Zeus' collar. After several long moments of staring Draco grabbed the ring up and held it in his hand. It took him only seconds to see the note attached.

Dear Lord Malfoy,

As I have heard nothing from the Order yet, I perceive that you have had said nothing of your discovery yet. I of course plead with you to hold off telling the world, if you haven't yet already. In return for your silence a meeting will be planned with the Order for reveal. In light of recent events you will find enclosed your valuables.

Sincerely,

Harrison Kyler

My valuables, Draco thought with an odd humorless laugh. You were worth more than anything.

It was Snape, sitting at the head table that moments later pulled Draco out of his own thoughts. Draco noticed that the man was trying to catch his eye. His Godfather was frowning at him and then down to a package he had received, and gave a sign to meet him in ten minutes.

Draco immediately gathered up his belongings and left.

He didn't know what to expect when he walked into Snape's office, but saw the man sitting behind his desk with a letter and small bottle of clear fluid lying in front of him. Draco sat down, not sure if he wanted to hear what was going to come next.

"Well." Snape for once didn't have a sneer or anything on his face. He actually seemed at a loss for words. "It would appear as though it was more than a fight Draco. I received a note and a vile. In it, or so the letter says, is the first batch of a mate weaning drug. Already prepared with instructions on dosage and storage. The letter informs me that the next will be sent in three days."

Draco saw Snape looking at him with a thoughtful expression, but he thought he might be in shock. He had pushed Kyler to dissolving the bond. A weaning potion was actually illegal in most countries. It had to be so precise that even a single turn in the wrong direction would cause a cauldron to blow up. The ingredients were rare and so expensive not many could afford it even if they wished to try. It was, almost a lost potion. Written out of textbooks as not being useful.

Made out of the heart cells of the mate, the cells were lessened each dosage until the veela was weaned per se. The veela would always know their mate was living somewhere, but Draco's body would store the heart cells in his own. The heart cells giving him a permanent but small link to Kyler. It meant he would never have to see Kyler in person again.

Kyler wanted him gone. So far gone that he brewed one of the most dangerous potions in the world.

And now here it sat. Right there in front of him. Kyler was asking for a way out, and giving Draco an out at the same time.

He stared at the potion for long minutes, before finally looking towards his Godfather, and was shocked to see tears in the man's eyes.

"What happened?" Snape spoke it so softly, he didn't even sound like himself.

"I can't say. I got a pretty big shock. And well, I had a melt down of an over reaction. This being the result."

Draco was still staring at the potion, with no idea what to do. For once his mind was blank of all options.

"I told him I didn't want the bond. That and then some," Draco whispered horrified. He had actually asked for this moment and Kyler was obliging him.

Snape looked even more horrified then Draco thought possible. For one of the few times in his life, Draco felt the burning in his eyes, and wetness collecting. He shook it determinedly away, and stared at his Godfather.

"I literally have no idea what to do."

Snape thought for a few moments and considered his answer very carefully. At the beginning he has assumed Kyler had hurt Draco and he wanted to murder the boy, but he now realized it was in fact the other way around. Draco had done a world of damage. He didn't want to tell his Godson that some hurts couldn't be undone. Some just went too deep. Instead he thought for another answer he could give.

"You think long and hard about what happened, and then you damn well fix it."

Draco only nodded, thinking that it was really no advice at all. He had not a clue how to fix what he'd done.

XXXX

Harry Kyler had gone mostly silent in the past week. His friends knew what had happened, and silently offered their support. Kyler was not by nature a dramatic person. He didn't stop eating, he didn't become angry, he became quiet and reflective. Zeus was his constant companion following him around everywhere and making sure that his human friend laughed.

One the first through the third day Kyler was pissed at Draco. He expected too bloody much. They had only known each other a couple weeks, and the veela expected him to spill the biggest secret of his life? The man had to be mental. He went through possible options with Rose and Blaise but was too pissed to choose one.

The fourth day Kyler decided if Draco didn't want the bond then that was fine. He decided it was best that they realize now they weren't compatible. And Draco's meltdown seriously suggested they weren't compatible. Kyler had no desire to spend the rest of his life wanting to punch Draco because of his damned outbursts.

The fifth day things especially changed when Trighton told him that Draco's father was a spy for the light side. Now it was even more certain that Draco would spill the secret, if only to help get his father out of the battle. Or not. It depended, to Kyler's way of thinking, how long it took Draco to realize he had behaved like an ass, a moron, and several other choice things all rolled into one. Not the least of which was

temperamental. His still hadn't decided which road to take when dealing with the situation, but was getting there. It really depended on what Draco chose to do with the information he had. Kyler went to sleep that fully resolving to make a decision by morning. To much time was passing, and more time meant that more things were out of Kyler's control should what Draco do be making his identity public.

The early morning on sixth day Harry went to Trighton, to tell him his decision on how to handle the situation. There had always been a plan B when it came to Voldemort. If staying safe no longer worked or wasn't wanted, then it was the reason he trained physically so hard. Hours in Trighton's office weren't always for tea time and chat, but not even Nick knew that. Good genes certainly weren't the reason for his muscles and athleticism. Andhe certainly wasn't a number one dueler due exclusively to club practices.

It was probably time to put his training to use. Draco obviously had not said anything public yet, but it certainly didn't mean that he wouldn't. Kyler wasn't ready to make assumptions about Draco's character. Kyler thought enough time might have lapsed for Draco to realized what he had done, but it was time to find out.

Draco had been wrong about that point. Kyler wasn't a coward, he just chose his battles. Now he was going to choose offensive and find out where he and the moron veala stood. It was a risk though, and his plan meant giving Draco the option to do what he wanted. Discussing it with Trighton gave him clarity on that point.

XXXXXX

It was also the sixth day that Kyler's friends saw him staring at the ring Malfoy had given him, and at the collar around Zeus' neck. He stared for most the afternoon and eveing, and Rose became worried. She had tried to be quietly comforting for the majority of the week. Rose actually liked the veela, and wondered silently if there was a side to the story that was missing.

At midnight Nickolai watched Kyler get up out of bed, take the ring off from around his neck and walk over to a sleeping Zeus. Nickolai teared up as he watched Kyler remove the collar and place both objects in a satin bag that was sitting on the dresser. It told Nick that Kyler had been planning this all day. Had given himself till midnight, and it seemed to pain Kyler to do what he was.

Kyler turned back after wrapping up the objects with resolve. He gave a firm nod to Nick, and went to bed with resolve. Nickolai hated knowing his friend so well in that moment. The resolve in that shake of the head meant that Kyler had made his decision. The bond would probably be dissolved to Nick's thinking, but more so, he knew it meant that Kyler was ready to execute the plan.

Plans. Nickolai hated them.

XXXX

On the eighth day Draco woke up and read the note again, searching for hidden meaning. One thing was certain, Kyler expected him to tell the world, or at least the Order the secret. Draco winced at that. Kyler didn't know him well at all.

Well he was starting to, but Draco imagined, his blow up had caused Kyler to question everything about the relationship. Relationship, he thought with a harsh laugh, he'd had flings of less length.

It was eight am by the time the true meaning behind the letter sank in. Of course it was there in writing, but for some reason Draco didn't get it till that moment.

Kyler was planning a reveal. Shit, that wasn't going to be a good idea. What the hell was that boy thinking?

Draco slipped on a shirt and pants, then sprinted all the way to the owlry. He was out of breath but barely noticed as he scratched out three messages. One to Kyler, one to Trighton, and lastly one to Nickolai.

XXXX

Harry and Nickolai sat in Trightons office. They were writing the note that would forever change all their lives. It was the hardest thing Kyler had ever done, but without a response from Draco it was time to advance the plan. This morning he had awoke expecting to feel the bond constraints gone. That little mental attachment to Draco, but it was still there. The blonde hadn't taken the potion. It was possible he was keeping it for outside reasons, thought Kyler hoped not.

For some Kyler was happy at that knowledge, that the bond wasn't destroyed yet. The potion had accomplished two things. One it would dissolve the bond and left that choice with Draco. He had walked out in such a beastly manner then he could walk out of the bond beastly and by himself as well. Well that was if Draco chose that route. It was part of the chance, and the possibility that he didn't know the veela as well as he thought he did.

So they sat now planning out the rest of Kyler's life. Draco obviously hadn't said anything yet.

"I think it should be more cordial" Nickolai objected to the latest phrasing.

Trighton looked over to Kyler, noticing that his favorite pupil's mind was far away.

"Kyler your feelings?"

Kyler looked over. "It's fine the way it is. Lets get it sent off and over with."

Trighton only nodded. He wouldn't be sending it off just yet, but Kyler didn't seem to care much about it anyway. This was going to change his life, so Trighton wasn't about to send it until he was good and ready.

The sight of three owls swooping into the room and landing on the laps of all three people was quite a sight. They all had identical looking paper, with each person's name scrawled.

All three looked at each other and simultaneously opened the notes. Nickolai was the first to break the silence.

"I am guessing all of the notes say the same thing. Am I right?" As he posed the question he held the paper up for both Kyler and Trighton to see.

It held only a simple message.

_Tell Kyler his secret's safe. _

There was no send off or anything else giving clue to the sender, though they all knew. Trighton held up his to show the exact same message, while Kyler still clutched his in hand. Finally he laid it on the desk and walked out of the office without a word.

It was Nickolai who finally reached over and picked up the paper.

"Stay exactly where and who you are. I won't ever tell anyone. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Nickolai took a deep breath and sighed. Things never went the easy route, did they?

XXXX

He was sorry. Kyler went to his special spot to think it all through. He needed some alone time, and had even foisted Zeus onto Rose for a couple hours.

He had no idea how he felt about the note. Well he knew how he felt he just wasn't sure what to do about it. The note wasn't part of the plan.

There were a couple different options open him, and it had taken days to sort through them all. One, he could have completely broken off all contact with Draco and let him suffer. Two, he could go to Hogwarts and hex the veela for being such a bastard. Three, he could in fact kill him. Though Rose had been against that one from the start. Four, he could try to work things out. Let the blonde grovel for the rest of his life.

Kyler liked to think his way went in between those. The potion had a tracking spell on it, and Kyler knew it was sitting in the Potions Masters office untouched. He was certain Draco had gotten a shock at that. Which was exactly what Kyler wanted to do to him. The idiot deserved to know he had crossed the line. Yes, the potion had definitely sent that message.

Kyler figured that coupled with the ring and collar would have made the blonde start doing some serious thinking. He had hated giving up that ring, but there was absolutely no reason for Draco to know that.

While Draco had railed at him, Kyler had noticed the blonde was lying his ass off through most of it. Part of the damn veela bond, and Kyler's training combined. The magic around his changed ever so slightly when he lied. It didn't matter in some ways though. Draco couldn't get away with having that kind of melt down, and not expect consequences. The words had hurt even if Kyler knew they weren't Draco's true feelings.

Draco had been more shocked then anything else. That combined with the extra veela testosterone, adrenaline, Draco's own arrogant personality, and the instant confrontation….well. KABOOM, Kyler thought with a smirk.

Nickolai had asked him on the fifth day if Draco was walking around Hogwarts with the word "Asshole" on his forehead, and it took that moment to realize he didn't view his ex girlfriend's betrayal, and Draco's meltdown in the same category.

Kyler's ex had systematically lied straight to his face. She had turned what they had into something cheap, and showed everyone how little she respected him. It was a relationship that he was actually ashamed of. Meanwhile what Draco did was almost the opposite. It had been full of emotion. Shock and anger. There was caring written all over it though. It wasn't a betrayal, it was a volcanic meltdown.

The note meant that Draco was thinking. Mentally Kyler had let out a little breath when he received the note. It was nice to know he was actually on track with his own thinking, and the plan B was not going to be necessary. The veela was feeling plenty guilty.

It wasn't nearly enough though, and he had to figure out what steps to take next.

XXXXX

Merlin he was nervous. Draco, ran a hand through his hair and wished he'd looked in the mirror again before apparating. He wanted to look perfect for this meeting. Yesterday when and owl arrived he had torn open the letter with equal parts anxiety and hope.

Inside had been a simple note.

Draco, please meet for lunch at Lucifer's in W. Paris, France. Noon on Friday.

There had been no sendoff but he knew Kyler's hand writing enough. Wizard Paris was known for good restaurants, and Lucifer's, well it was known for privacy and top food. It was one of the busiest in the city.

Draco walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess, a cheery brunette with a wide aloof smile.

"Can I help you?" It was the common phrase around here. No one got in without a reservation, and each reservation was attached to a picture. Had Kyler set him up?

"Yes, I am meeting someone. Last name Kyler."

The brunette then gave an actual smile, and didn't bother to glance down at her list.

"Oh yes we were expecting you. Your dining partner is already here."

Draco followed her past all the tables in the main room and down a hall where several private rooms were attached, and solid cherry doors faced the hallway with a descreet name attached to the doors that were occupied. At the very end she opened a door to an airy, sunny, parlor where Kyler sat at a table sipping on a glass of red wine.

Kyler glanced at Draco, and his stomach did a flop. There was no smile or anything, not that he had deserved it though. Kyler just looked over to the hostess.

"Thank you, Amanda."

The hostess merely smiled serenely. "Pleasure is all mine. Luke asks that you stop in before leaving though."

Draco saw Kyler nod, and the door softly closed behind the girl. Draco took a big breath in and out, knowing that breathing would be the first step to getting through this meal whole. He then walked over to the empty chair across from Kyler, took off his jacket, and sat down at attention.

Come to think of it, Kyler was the one who looked relaxed. It was never a good thing to have the other person relaxed. Kyler looked good to Draco's eyes though. They sat for a few minutes in mutual silence before a waiter came in and quickly took their orders. Draco was then presented with a glass of the same wine Kyler had.

Finally, after the waiter was gone it seemed Kyler decided it was time to get down to business.

He sat straight up in his seat and pinned that green glare on Draco. It was well deserved but mighty penetrating. Frankly it made him a little nervous.

"You really are an arrogant moron, you do realize that, right?"

Draco winced. Yes, he knew it, but having it said so bluntly, well to say it was a little uncomfortable was mild. It made him start thinking that Kyler probably intended to force him to break the bond. Merlin, he didn't know how he could do that.

"Yes I know I can be, and—" Kyler cut Draco off with a raised hand.

"No, not can be. Most of the time. And there are a whole lot of other words to describe what you did, and none of them pleasant. It was, to put it mildly, completely unacceptable. Do you agree?"

Draco was certain he would have preferred ranting, but Kyler just sat there talking in a reasonable tone. Forceful yes, but with out any temper what so ever.

Finally Draco lowered his gaze away from Kyler's demanding one. "Yes, I agree."

"Let's get a few things straight, and I hope these are things you have already realized because if not then….well, you're a hopeless cause." Draco's eyes swung back up to Kyler's at that statement.

"First of all that information was not your business yet. It may have been in a month's or year's time, but only when I chose. However, the part that concerns me was you reaction. Utterly childish, and stupid! If that is how you react to anything that doesn't go your way or you feel denied, well then, I know of several good anger management therapists. Second, you ever behave like that again I will whip you ass. You realize I am quite capable of that right?" Draco nodded, knowing he wasn't meant to do anything else, and Kyler barreled on.

"Third, you need to stop assuming that everyone should go along with your plans when you decide. People doing things on their own time table. The world does not revolve around Draco Malfoy. We should be clear on that. And lastly, expect you will damn well be held accountable when you say hurtful things. Whether or not you mean them, once you say them they are out and have an effect on people! You seriously need to take a good long look at yourself and think about that. Now, are we clear on those points?"

Draco nodded his head again. Merlin, Kyler definitely had an effective way of turning the knife in the guilt. Everything he said was true, but it was so much more effective with Kyler just sitting there, saying it all so reasonably. Draco knew he wasn't forgiven by a long shot. He still wasn't even sure if it was possible Kyler would attempt to forgive him.

"I am sorry." Draco said it low, but felt his heart clenched when Kyler merely cocked his head at a different angle, and said "Sorry is not good enough in most instances. People only pretend it is, and there is no bloody way I am affording you that luxury."

Draco went back to nodding his understanding. He was doomed.

Kyler was about to say something when the waiter arrived with food. They sat silently eating for a few minutes. Draco was so unsure of how this was going, and what the purpose of the meeting was.

Finally Draco glanced up from his nearly empty plate, and found Kyler looking at him intently.

"So," Draco started, "What now? I don't want to take the weaning potion, but if that's what you want then I'll do it." Draco punctuated it all with a nod. He certainly didn't want to break the bond, but he finally realized that Kyler had rights too. Kyler deserved to be free of him if that's what he wanted. And he was starting to see just how badly he must have hurt Kyler. It was un-excusable. His purpose as a veela was to protect his mate, not be the one causing the problems.

Kyler didn't say anything, and so Draco felt it was an excellent time to try to explain, not that much was explainable or any of it justifiable.

"I really didn't mean what I said, just so you do know that. I was angry and hurt, and other things that I can't begin to describe. It's no justification, and I understand that. It's just what it was." Draco gave a negligent shrug.

Finally Kyler spoke.

"Draco I don't know what the ending result will be yet." Kyler's serious look definitely said that he meant that. "I've gone over it in my head from all angles and the conclusion is that there is not enough information available. I also realized that with two different schools and countries, well, there really is no way for either of us to know each other."

Draco agreed completely. The traveling got exhausting, and there was so little time to meet even when they managed to block out some time.

"And so my idea is that you should, for a short time, transfer to Crescenzo's." Draco mouth dropped open in shock at that, and he didn't realize that he had started sputtering.

"I'm afraid those are my conditions to even trying this out. We were both joking ourselves that anyone can actually get to know a person based on a few hours here and there. So, the decision is yours to make. I am willing to consider starting to move passed your hellish and childish meltdown if you join Crescenzo's for the time being." Kyler then smiled a bit, for the first time during the lunch.

"Besides, it will give me time to figure out if you really have any redeeming qualities that balance off those you displayed."

Kyler got up from the table at that point, and Draco realized that at some point their empty dishes had been cleared. He watched Kyler put on his own jacket, and push in his chair. Then he handed Draco a paper, but Draco didn't dare take time to glance at it.

"On there you will find an apparition time and date. If you are late I will assume you have decided to break the bond and expect that with an hour of not showing up at the appointed time I will feel the bond broken. Otherwise I will see you then. I don't think you expect to be forgiven yet, and its possible that even I have a little of my own apologizing to do. I haven't sorted that out yet though. It's your move now. You decide."

With that Draco watched his mate walk out the door. He looked down at the paper and realized that there really wasn't any decision to be made.

TBC....


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing you recognize is mine. Its all JK's!

Two Weeks Later

The library at Crescenzo's Academy was the largest in the magical community. Not that many people actually knew that. It was large enough for students to find a cozy corner and for hours and never see or hear another student. Three complete floors and thousands of square feet filled with volumes upon volumes of the rarest texts in the magical and muggle community. Leather chairs with ottomans were tucked in all the corners all over, and big desks filled the rest of the space. One might think that students couldn't possibly use all the books, but the most amusing part of it was that the students used every single text during their years as a student. It was the challenge made to each and every one of them when they started.

Some were just for pleasure and some were so dry that students read them in groups and worked for hours to decipher the complexities, but they all were read at some point.

Draco had thought it was non-sense when he came to the school two weeks ago but now was a different story. The amount of books he had used in the last two weeks was nauseating. Who knew that people had to read this much, or that enough homework could be assigned that would require the massive texts.

It was two am and he was still working on his homework.

He had never had to work so hard in his life. Hogwarts was a breeze compared to this, he reflected a couple times a day. And the ease at which he saw students accomplishing it was astonishing.

Draco had been sitting at the same table for eight hours and hadn't stopped studying or writing. The tie he'd had on was now lying negligently over the chair next to him. His books lay scattered about and the remains of his dinner were off to the side.

Two weeks ago he had packed up most of his belongings and restarted his learning. He had written to Blaise a few times but beyond that had no contact with Hogwarts or the outside world. It was part of the plan when he had come here. The plan he had been told he was starting, which excluded even parental contact with the exception for an emergency. He was in essence like every other student here, and therefore bound by the same rules.

Draco had been worried when he apparated in that he would be spending all his time trying to get Kyler to even talk to him, or watching his back from Kyler's best friends, but he had been pleasantly surprised. Though he still feared for the worst.

After a non-subtle threat from Nikolai and Taylor, everyone had pretty much welcomed him. Well not all. Some students obviously thought he did not deserve to be here, but as he worked harder he saw that he was gaining some resemblance of tolerance from the other students. He was determined to do well here, if he fried his brain in the process then that was okay. He would show them that a Malfoy could take whatever they threw at him.

The situation with Kyler had also been less dramatic than he thought it would be. Draco had dreaded that Kyler would hold a grudge. It proved to him that he actually knew almost next to nothing about Kyler. Sure he knew the history of Harry Potter and a little about his mate's feelings, but not much about his whole personality. He was learning though, and progress was all that mattered.

Draco had not had any expectations when he had come to Crescenzo's, which was a good thing. He knew he wouldn't even have come close. He had walked in and Kyler had immediately smiled and handed him his new uniform. From then on Kyler was his official guide.

He had no idea when he was leaving, and for the first time didn't care to establish a time line for himself. Everything he needed was here. He did miss his parents but they understood what he was doing.

Draco was just putting the finishing touches on his last essay forty-five minutes later when a noise came out of the silence in the stacks.

The rumpled jet haired man standing in front of him looked sleepy but still in uniform. His tie was loosened, and Draco could only smile as he saw the man standing there. The man gave a shy smile back, and leaned against the bookshelf next to him with his hands in his pockets and feet crossed.

Yep, no time line was necessary for something that would fascinate him for a lifetime.

"So I heard upstairs that this earth shatteringly handsome blonde man was looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion up here in the stacks. I looked around and realized you were missing, and had a hunch. Looks like I was right."

Kyler's crooked grin was always a sight, but Draco gave a negligent shrug.

"Come one Drake, time for bed. Tomorrow is Saturday and you have until Monday to finish this stuff."

Draco had enough energy to shake his head no, but not much else. He needed to finish what he started. Merlin forbid he get behind in a school such as this, he would never catch up. Secretly he was terrified that the first time he didn't get an O on any assignment, that they were going to use that as a reason to kick him straight back to Hogwarts. And there was no way in hell he was letting that happen. He would succeed if it ended up killing him.

"No I'm fine. I still want to review that potions essay before I go to sleep."

He saw Kyler's look turn a little frosty and knew that Kyler was going to get stubborn. It was one of the little things he had started to learn about his mate. Late nights and sleep required meant that his stubborn attitude increased ten fold.

It was never a fun sight or experience.

He watched as Kyler kicked off of the leaning position and stalked forwards, a determined glint in his eyes. As he got towards the desk his gaze raked over the papers Draco was writing, and took in the title and the research beside it.

"Drake this absurd. Why are you pushing yourself so far?"

Kyler looked determined and befuddled all at the same time, and it pissed Draco off. Kyler was an idiot if he couldn't figure it out. Part of him though was still a little nervous about pushing him to far, and the other part of him wanted to sneer and tell his maybe-mate that he could sod off.

So he went for silent.

He even more hated the considering look that Kyler was giving him now, and that damned light bulb of understanding in his eyes that went off a few minutes later.

Kyler sighed and pulled out the chair next to Draco, sitting down sideways to face the side him.

"It's been two weeks Dray."

"So?" Draco demanded in his customary surely tone. He was so damned tired of walking on eggshells and being nice to people.

"It's been two weeks, and its time for you to snap out of it. I told you that when you came here we would be done with what happened and move on. So quit trying so hard, and quit trying to be who you most definitely are not. Just be yourself, because I like that person."

Draco turned and looked at Kyler then. Trying to determine if he meant what he said. In his experience in general and especially in his experience with people his age, no one meant what they said. Double meaning talk was more common than straight forward.

"You mean that don't you?" Draco said in puzzlement.

"You see what I meant two weeks ago. This kind of thing is exactly why you needed to come here. We need to learn about each other." Draco then fell more into puzzlement when Kyler then got a wicked teasing glint into his eye.

"And now what you need to learn is that when I tell you to stop over achieving and go to bed I mean it. It's late. We have to be up for conferences at eight, and besides that, I am fucking tired and there is no way that I will be going to bed without you in yours. So get your arse out of the that chair."

Saying so, Kyler stood up and held out his hand to Draco.

Draco breathed in deep and looked at the out reached hand. Sincerity. When in Merlin had he encountered that last, and believing it wouldn't come back to haunt him.

Was a big chance, but he was a Malfoy through and through. Chances and odds were their playing field.

He finally took the offered hand clasped it hard in his. He spelled away his work and decided he really was tired. It was time for some sleep. He knew he finally had a chance of sleeping too.

Five Months Later

Draco was sweaty, tired, bleeding from different open gashes, and feeling the best he could remember in a long time! He walked back to his dorm room with a satisfied smirk most recognized.

Men coming fresh from a victory on the dueling courses always had the same look upon their faces. The same smirk and the same satisfied look in their eyes. Male students would ask him later about his different techniques that had helped gain the win, and the females, well; they would look on in disgust and fascination while muttering about male egos underneath their breath.

This win had been fantastic. Kyler and Nick had been on his team, facing off against some other men their age. The course had been a new one too. Draco had helped the headmaster create a course that looked exactly like Hogwarts Halls. Damn fun to shoot off the deadly curses in an area you couldn't normally.

He loved the sport now but Draco had really never had much of a fascination with the sport until he had come here. Often he had found it barbaric and unnecessary.

Dumbledore himself spouted that violence should never be used, only defensive spells. Now at least he knew that what Dumbledore tended to talk was bullshit. War was coming and those not able to or willing to defend correctly would die. There was no way Draco was going to be left behind.

Dueling was necessary. Well he mused, it tended to be more necessary when one considered who and what his boyfriend was.

He walked up the three flights of stairs to his dorm intent on showering and changing. He may have liked dueling but he absolutely refused to stay dirty and smelly longer than absolutely necessary. A Malfoy did not rejoice in such attire.

They did, he thought with a smirk, leave token bruises and scratches as a reminder to all that he had won. That was also his right.

Draco found that he had finally caught up to a lot of the students in most respects. Potions came easily because he had always helped his godfather during his research and school breaks. Charms and defense had been a little more difficult but he found that Kyler and Nickolai were as good of tutors as you could possibly find in the school.

And Taylor, though the laid back one of the group and a little a goofy, was absolutely a genius in transfiguration. He could literally do anything he set his mind too, and Draco knew he was watching a man that would be a master in the subject. For all of his good attitude and popularity, he was also a man you never crossed. Transfiguration was a powerful subject to be the master of.

It had taken Draco a little while to be able to ask for help with out feeling weird about it, but he finally got over it. Especially since asking for help from people like Crescenzo's students was a kin to asking the top one percent in the entire world for help. It did not require a lot of brains after you thought of it that way.

With some help Kyler had turned him into a decent dueler too. Draco would never in a million years be as quick and great as him, but the man had been training for years so that was fine. Six months ago he would have been fine in the knowledge he could beat any Hogwarts student to a pulp, but now he pushed hard to master everything he could.

The school had showed him that although Hogwarts would consider him smart and great in all subjects, well that was nothing compared to here. He knew he would go back a different person in some ways.

He had been here six months and although he was probably still recognizable to his friends, he also knew he had changed a great deal. Looks wise he hadn't changed anymore than growing his hair out into a short ponytail and gaining an impressive tan.

The hair growth was more of a Malfoy tradition than a veela thing. Two months ago Kyler and he had committed with words to working on their relationship. That commitment meant that he was going to start taking over as head of the family position in every way. The head of the Malfoy family always wore their hair long, as did other pureblood heads. It was symbolic.

Kyler thought it was absurd, but Draco noticed he never said he didn't like the look. So it stayed.

They had not yet bonded physically but they had started the veela bonding process. The courting generally took less time but Draco figured their situation was nowhere close to normal.

They had also agreed that Draco would go on a Veela sexual drive suppressant potion. Merlin he had hated the idea even as it made sense.

The sexual drive they had been feeling for the first month was simply too much for them to both deal with on top of trying to make a real relationship. One that was stable. At the time he had hated it and known it was necessary all at the same time.

They had agreed upon four months of suppressant for both of them. And he was now glad they had done it. It worked too. Draco still felt the pull and attraction but it had not been an overwhelming need for constant mating as before. It had allowed them to slow down actually get to know one another.

For example, he had thought he needed to protect his mate at all costs and all the time. His vela genes demanded that, but with the suppressant he had actually seen what Kyler needed. Not what his veela side wanted.

Kyler needed him to validate that he could protect himself. That he could fight his own battles, and stand on his own to feet. Draco finally got that though he could provide for Kyler for the rest of their lives and several generations, what Kyler needed was to make something of himself. Thank Merlin he now understood that, because it had taken him a while to get that.

Kyler and he now had a trust between them. What was nice was that the earning had not been one sided. Kyler had wanted to earn his trust. Besides Blaise no one had ever worked to earn his trust. Kyler had definitely earned it through time. Kyler made certain that every day he asked different questions about him in relation to his past, his future, and every detail. Draco found that although Kyler projected the image of a tough man he also brought back trinkets for Draco from fieldtrips, and did the little gestures just a surprises. It was not uncommon for his to come back from his classes to find his favorite flowers in a vase on his desk. It was just one of the many things Kyler did to show he cared and Draco loved it.

Draco had spent six months studying harder then he ever thought humanly possible. It was absolutely crazy. People at Crescenzo's were simply brilliant. No way around it. Routinely during classes he watched history being made. The students retained all new spells, potions, or other new magic. He had never been prouder of the people he shared a classroom with. Or less jealous when they accomplished something.

He was however now less tolerant of stupid mistakes. He had learned here that attention to detail was required. He remembered that at Hogwarts mistakes were fine, and even when people were hurt no one made a big deal of it or cared.

Here, well that was a different story. His third week of classes he got reamed out by Rose for stirring a potion two minutes too long. She had called him all sorts of names and frankly he had been pissed off to no end. Hours later he had still been seething when Rose had come up to him with a list of everything that could have happened when he made the mistake. It listed thirty deadly minute moves that could have killed him and her in the explosion because he wasn't paying attention. She didn't yell again but just left him to think, and it was quite effective. He now had great respect for her, and needless to say, attention to detail had now been firmly implanted in his head.

With in time Draco had also found his own clubs and interests that differed from Kyler's. He had become an animagus in club since he was the only one out of those his age not to have a form. He had actually been shocked when his form turned out to be a Grizzly Bear. They had tempers, and so did he. They preferred family and their own territory, which was definitely he as well. Another weird coincidence is that veelas have the same high sexual drive time as the bears do. Although high all the time, Draco knew that veelas tended to mate even more frequently from May to the end of June. Just like the bears. Hearing Nickolai spout these facts at a table while they were eating fish was the first time Draco had seen Kyler fully blush. It had been adorable.

Months later Draco could turn easily into his animagus form without any trouble, and stay in form for hours at a time.

Besides that Draco had joined a club for people with magical creature blood, which turned out to be more interesting than he had thought would be. There was quite a few people at the Academy with some interesting blood lines.

Draco showered and changed back into one of his uniforms. It had certainly taken some getting used to. Gone were his wizarding designer labels and Armani.

Draco pulled his hair back into the short ponytail and headed down to dinner a little while later. Draco had bribed the house elves to make him and Kyler up a basket of food. He got the basket and drinks and headed out the pier where he and Zeus were supposed to be waiting.

Zeus had grown in six months and gone from a fluffy puppy to a gangly adolescent with huge paws that he tripped over frequently. Still, Draco thought he was the handsomest dog ever. He wasn't biased he assured himself. And for the most part Zeus was well behaved.

The dog knew how to sit, give his paw, heel, open doors, lie down, and fetch. Even though the last trick he did with a look that said he thought it was above him. Kyler was the one who trained the dog, since Draco found that he had trouble disciplining the puppy. Zeus stared up at him with soft brown eyes, and Draco found he just couldn't put the puppy on time out or take away the shoe he was eating.

Yes, it was ridiculous. He knew it.

At the pier Zeus was racing on the beach trying to catch the wild birds. He had once succeeded and caught a chick but he didn't know what to do with it. Zeus had kept nudging it with his nose and then play bowing to the tiny thing, trying to get the baby bird to chase him. Ever since then they let Zeus have his fun, knowing that he wouldn't hurt anything.

Draco saw Kyler sitting on the edge of the pier, his legs hanging in the water.

"Hey!" Draco called out in greeting.

Kyler turned around and stood up, going to help Draco with the food and drinks.

"See you got all cleaned up. You do realize that the ocean would have had the same effect right? Warm clear water is actually okay to clean off in."

Draco looked up from the napkins to see Kyler grinning. His hair was still wet, but new clothing clung to his body, and most his scrapes and bruises were gone.

"I am going to guess that knowing me as you do, that is classified as more of a rhetorical question." It was his smart reply, with no malice. He heard Ky chuckle under his breathe but otherwise he said nothing.

Within minutes all the food was out and both started eating. Zeus had abandoned his search for birds at the smell of food, and was sitting with pleading eyes staring at the feast he was being denied.

Draco looked at Kyler who was eating silently but decided not to risk throwing Zeus the scraps. Kyler tended to think Zeus should only eat dog food. Incredibly boring if you asked him. His pup had a sophisticated palate.

They ate in quiet, both lost in their own thoughts, as they were prone to do. It was a peaceful quiet though, that they both enjoyed. Time to enjoy the scenery and the water.

Finally Kyler seemed to finish and drew out a vial. They hadn't discussed this but Draco had an inkling it was going to happen.

"We can hold it off you know. " Draco felt honor bound to offer, though he could feel the veela inside of him get enraged at the idea. His veela side had lain almost dormant for four months, and it definitely wanted out.

He was relieved to see Kyler shaking his head. "No we agreed on four months. Its time for you to get back fully to who you are. Take it. It will take another twenty-four hours before you feel the effects and your hormones are produced again. We're ready for this now though. We both know that we weren't before."

Draco took the potion; a clear solution that he was sure would taste awful and with a quick glance at Kyler gulped it down.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

Draco woke up the next morning and felt more fit and ready than he had in several months. His hormones had definitely started producing the normal veela levels of testosterone and adrenalin. His muscles also had a new tone to them, one he recognized from before the four months of potion. During the four months he had been more muscular then before his maturity as a veela but less then normal for him.

Then he took in another breath and realized he could smell Kyler with a more sensitive nose than had been possible yesterday. He looked over to where Kyler was still snoring loudly and grinned. They were opposites in this. Draco loved mornings, and Kyler, well his coffee totals showed how much of a morning person he was. Looking though at Kyler's form had him realizing that his veela side was definitely coming around.

During the last four months he had a desire to be with Kyler and touch him but his sex drive had been minimal. It had been good though because Kyler had been so unused to touch. Now though was a different story.

They held hands and touched without Kyler stiffening up or shooting off a spell. It was one of the greatest accomplishments over the months, and Draco had made it his goal in the beginning.

Draco changed into a pair of workout shorts and took Zeus for his morning jog along the beach. It had become their routine and Zeus wouldn't let Draco forget, even if the weather was bad.

The run was invigorating with Zeus running ahead of him and into the surf. Another thing that he seemed to like since becoming a veela; being with nature.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyler woke out of his sleep and panicked a bit before he realized it was Sunday. He looked over to where Draco's bed was and as usual the blonde was already gone. Their morning routine never varied much.

Kyler loved sleeping in a bit on Sundays. They had a class in the afternoon today but it was a little more relaxed than most days. He was anxious though for Draco to return to see whether his hormones had returned or if there were any other affects from the potion.

It had taken two months to brew, and countless hours of preparations for each phase. Kyler could only hope he had gotten it right.

He knew that Draco would step around him on eggshells for a bit, but that was okay. This would be a change they would deal with. He had not thought for even a second to take Draco up on his offer. It had just been a temporary thing so they could get to know each other, but the truth was he only wanted to be in a relationship with the real Draco.

The real Draco had more hormones raging through his system, and he was going to change a bit. Kyler assured himself that that was okay.

Over sixth months Kyler knew that he had changed too. He'd apologized in the first week for not being more open with Draco and letting him know there were things he was keeping to himself. They had moved on from there. Kyler meant it when he said they had to give each other a chance, and they had.

Score one for Mother Nature in Kyler's opinion. Thank Merlin nature seemed to know what it was doing is respects to the whole veela thing, because he had doubted. Over time Draco had relaxed and opened up as well. Kyler found his prospective mate to be a hard worker when needed, though he pretended not to be.

Draco he learned was all about masks. He wore them in public for all to see. What the public would view him, as was exactly what Draco wished them too. A pompous boy that was comfortable in his control over everything he owned and wanted.

Kyler had watched the masks crack over the months and saw Draco show that he was. Kyler had no doubt that back in Hogwarts or society that Draco would put the mantles right back on, but he was happy Draco had learned some people would like him for who he was. Crescenzo made lasting friends.

Kyler knew he had become a little less serious of a person with Draco around. His mate was constantly trying to get him to smile or relax a little. Which admittedly he sometimes needed to do. Draco had a way about him that made Kyler think everything would be okay no matter what the situation.

The noise of the door closing brought Kyler out of his thoughts. Zeus jumped on his chest before Kyler had a chance to protect himself and started his morning ritual of trying to clean any part of Kyler he could. It was a wet ritual that had Kyler laughing and covering his face. Zeus seemed to be an expert though at faking one direction and then going another way.

Finally a whistle had Zeus jumping off of Kyler's bed and racing over to the food bowl Draco had gone about setting out during the ritual. Kyler cleaned his face as best he could and looked over to see Draco leaning up against the doorframe, sweaty from his run. His chest was bare and tanned from the Italian sun, and his hair swept back it in customary way.

He was different already though.

Draco had an intense glint in his eyes, and he nose was sniffing the air in a way Kyler had not seen him do in months. This time though it didn't make him nervous. It was welcome.

As he started to stalk forward with steady determined strides Kyler gave a silent thank Merlin that he had brewed the potion properly.

To Be Continued

I am getting questions about time line:

September is when the story starts, and in late October Draco goes to Crescenzo. So it is April right now in story world. Harry had a full year left in September since it is a year round school. Hogwarts is also being extended because of the war and other things....but that will be explained later.

8/24: SO, THIS STORY IS GOING UP FOR ADOPTION. I KNOW I WON'T HAVE TO FINISH IT BUT I LOVE THE IDEAS AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT FINISHED OR DEVELOPED. PM IF INTERESTED IN THE TASK. I DIDN'T LOSE INTEREST BUT LAW SCHOOL IS TIME CONSUMING TO SAY THE LEAST AND I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO DO THE STORY JUSTICE. IF I DON'T GET ANY GOOD INTEREST THEN IT WILL STAY UP TO BE UPDATED AT MY LEISURE.


End file.
